BIG TIME RUSH : Porn Star Diaries
by Sisters Of Smut
Summary: finding it hard to get their band a break, big time rush find them selves in desperate times financially, with James and Kendall eager to not give up, what lengths will they go to to keep the dream alive of making it big! Logan discovers an easy way of making money, but will Carlos and James agree? leaving Kendall a big secret to try and hide from his girlfriend
1. Chapter 1

**Kendalls story:**

We sat around the huge glass table of our shared apartment. The bills stacked high in the middle of it.

James scratched his head. "We are screwed, there is no way we can come up with that amount of money to pay all this off... it's over boys. The dream just isn't going to come true." He sighed

The 4 of us, Carlos, James, Logan and I met at school, it was a school for the talented supposedly! James and I studied music, where as Logan and Carlos studied what goes on behind the music, producing it and stuff.

We got to know each other over the years and decided to start a band, playing local clubs, pubs, schools... you name it, any where we could perform we did. in a bid to try and become something amazing; the next back street boys or new kids on the block. We wanted that dream but it was getting harder and harder to achieve it.

We had a manager who we had paid a lot of money to get us gigs, but he ditched us for some girl band in Reno. We tried managing ourselves but it was hard work with no connections, maybe James was right, maybe it was time to get a normal job and just give up on the music?

"I don't want to give up yet James... we are close. I know we are." Logan said standing up and making his way over to the fridge to get a soda out.

"With rent... 4 months of it being unpaid, catalogue bills for clothes, the car... which is on its last legs and grocery bills on my credit card we are nearly 5 grand in debt. What we are getting paid in performances in the club's isn't even paying for what we eat." James clarified as he fanned the bills out on the table.

"James you can't just give up... we just need a bit more time." I replied to him.

"There is no more time, we need to come up with 800 dollars by next Tuesday or we are being evicted... we are screwed." James said again.

"Well why don't we just get some day jobs try and pay it off while still working the club's at night?" Carlos said logically.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Logan replied as he sat back down with his soda. "I will even work at burger king if it means not going home." He added.

"I seriously can't see you working in burger king Logan, but... I guess that's our only choice... I want big time rush to be the next big thing. We just need a break." James said to the group.

"Jobs it is then... 4 of us earning will make that money in no time." Carlos added.

I raised my eyebrows in hope. James shared the same want and passion that I had for making a success of my life. He was the leader of our group, the sensible one that looked after us all... I knew if James was the one saying that it was time to call it a day on the band then things must be bad.

"Are we done here?" Logan asked James, grabbing the remote control from the glass table that he had put down from when james dragged him away from the tv in the living room wanting to discuss the bills.

"Yeah we are done... do some job hunting though logues!" He said as Logan walked out from the room.

I stood up. "Things will sort out." I said to James, who gave me a I hope so look. "I'm going to phone SJ." I then announced and left the room bounding up the stairs to my bedroom.

I pulled my cell from my pocket and smiled at the home screen photo of SJ and I. She was beautiful. We had been together 4 years, she had put up with a long distance relationship and the good days and bad days of me being in this band.

I dialled her cell number but it rang out. I then tried her home number. She still lived with her folks. They thought I was a waste of space but SJ saw the potential in my talent.

"Hello?" Came the deep booming voice of her father as he answered the telephone.

"Hey Mr Lawrence it's Kendall... is Sarah-Jane home?" I asked in my best telephone voice.

A large exhale of air left Mr Lawrence's mouth before he replied. "Yes Kendall, I will just get her for you." He said sounding bored of our conversation already.

I heard the line crackle as the telephone was passed over, I then heard footsteps banging up the stairs and a door close.

"Kendall? Hey baby... how you doing?" She asked.

"Yeah good... it's been a crappy day... I miss you SJ." I said feeling a bit homesick.

"Aww baby, I miss you too... you wanna talk about your crappy day?" She asked in her beautiful voice that I missed hearing in person.

"... no... no it's cool, just gonna have to search around for some jobs... I'm thinking your dad might be right about big time rush being a waste of time." I sighed.

"Kendall don't talk like that. You can do anything if you put your mind to it. I love you!" She added for good measure. "I bought your birthday present today."

I smiled. It was my 20th birthday in just under a week. "Are you gonna tell me what it is?" I asked.

She giggled. "Nope. Do you think you will be able to make it back to Kansas or am I getting on a plane to visit you again?" She asked.

"I'm not sure yet SJ... it depends on if we have any gigs booked. We don't have anything as yet though." I revealed, rolling my eyes to the fact that as a band we were struggling... big time!

"Oh Kendall, my mom is calling, I'm going to have to go. I love you though okay... stop beating yourself up over the band. Something will turn up" she promised.

"Ok... I love you Sarah-Jane!" I said in all honesty.

"I love you too Kendall... stop with the Sarah-Jane crap though... you know I hate it." She replied. I could hear the annoyed smile in her voice.

"Love you SJ." I then said.

"Love you more, I will call you tomorrow Kendall okay... night baby."

"G'night" I replied then stayed on the line until I heard the click on the other end knowing she was gone.

Once I was ready for bed and bored of playing gta on the play station I opened up the laptop and browsed the job pages. Logan was going to be in luck, there were a zillion fast food restaurants wanting fryers and register staff.

I noted down a few music store jobs, then a few crappier ones for wallmart and Kmart... Jesus I didn't want to spend my life doing that.

I tucked myself in to bed and sent SJ a goodnight text. Tomorrow would be tedious...

* * *

author note: I think we can see where this is headed. Logan pov next. update soon


	2. Chapter 2

**Logan's story:**

"I'm going to bed logues... I've seen this before." Carlos said as he left me alone with the Saturday night movie that was on tv.

"Kay, night." I replied as I put my hands down my pants and had a good scratch.

I let out a sigh and got comfortable, stretching myself out on the sofa. Tonight had been pretty shit to be fair.

We had a band meeting earlier which basically had the outcome that there was hardly a band left unless we got our hands on a load of money to pay all the bills.

James had been moaning at me all evening to get my ass in gear and look in the paper for a job. The paper got as far as the coffee table.

I didn't want to do anything else in life really, music was my life but if we couldn't get this band off the ground then I couldn't see me getting far on my own. I was fed up with James being in control. Mr fucking sensible with his side kick Kendall.

I sat up and snatched the paper, turning it to the job section.

I scanned through the ones in small print. Cleaner in a hotel, no! cleaner in a school, no! computer programmer, no!

Nothing was screaming out to me. I was pretty lazy, singing songs and getting paid a shit load of cash always appealed to me, then once that part of my life has passed I wanted to produce music for other people.

I circled one job for a cashier in a bank, I was good with numbers. The best one I found with the most money for my ability was a night worker in Wal-Mart, but working nights would be out of the question if I still wanted to be in the band.

I was just about to fling the paper back on to the coffee table when a heavily outlined advertisement caught my eye.

_"WANTED!_

_MALES FOR ADULT LITERATURE!_

_HOURS TO SUIT_

_MAKE BIG MONEY, FAST!_

_must be over 18, call Karina on 070953680 today!"_

Adult literature? What the fuck is adult literature?

The "make big money fast" had me though, I scrawled down the number on the edge of the paper and tore it off placing it in my pocket.

At least James couldn't moan at me if he knew I was actually ringing around trying to find something.

I switched the tv off and went to bed.

* * *

A thumping noise on my bedroom wall woke me up, my eyes opened slowly and looked at the clock on my bedside table.

"Gahh." I moaned aloud. How the fuck is it 8 already!

I narrowed my eyes at the wall that was making the thumping noise.

James was such a fucking hypocrite, Mr sensible by day but directly he comes in contact with a pretty girl, he was banging her brains out. How the fuck had he found a girl this early in the morning and already be screwing her? I had a shower and got dressed, remembering the number in my pocket for the quick cash job, I sat on the end of my bed and punched in the digits on my cell.

It rang and rang, I was just about to hang up when it answered.

"Hello?" Said the female voice.

"Hi... I err... I'm phoning about the ad in the paper." I replied.

"Oh right, Which one?" She said casually.

"Erm... Adult literature?" I said slowly, still not knowing what that meant.

"Sorry honey I've filled all the vacancies for that shoot." She replied.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." I said, about to hang up.

"I do have a few openings for an independent film, if you fancy trying out for that?" She added.

"Well what is the pay like?" I asked bluntly.

"Standard! it's around two hours of filming per day with a pay out of 300 bucks cash, at the end." She explained.

"300 dollars for two hours work?" I repeated.

The girl chuckled at me on the end of the phone. "I will need to see you first, I have a free appointment at 11 today if that is any good for you?" She asked.

"Yeah that's great... thanks!" I replied smiling.

She gave me the address for the interview and hung up after saying bye.

I chucked my jacket on and went down stairs to the kitchen.

"alright bro." I said to Kendall, who was eating breakfast.

"Morning! We Had a guy phone this morning wanting to book us for a gig next Friday for his daughters sweet sixteen party, So don't make any plans." He explained.

"Really that's cool, no probs. I've got a job interview this morning actually... at 11" I informed him.

"oh yeah, McDonald's called you back then?" He replied taking the piss.

"Very fucking funny, I'm not sure what it's for, she said independent film or something." I said.

"Well whatever it is is good, least it gets James off your back, he doesn't think we will get out of all this." Kendall said placing his hand on the large stack of bills that still sat on the table.

"How is he already fucking someone up there?" I asked as Carlos walked in the room suited and booted.

"He got up to answer the door for a parcel... he is banging our mail girl." Kendall replied rolling his eyes.

I raised an eyebrow at this news. "For fucks sake, he doesn't even have to leave the house?!" I then looked at Carlos. "Why are you dressed up like that?" I asked him.

"Got an interview." He replied.

"What for?" Kendall asked with a grin.

"Cooking... a chef in a restaurant actually." He replied raising his head to make his short ass look taller.

"That's good los, must be a decent one if your dressed like that." Kendall replied.

Carlos shrugged. "Just a chain." He said coyly.

I turned and smirked at Kendall. "It's fucking McDonald's isn't it los!" I chirped out.

Carlos rolled his eyes then got in a huff. "Still a fucking job though Logan... prick!" He said then stormed out the door leaving both Kendall and I laughing.

"Well I best get going if I'm gonna get to see this woman by 11." I said to Kendall.

"Yeah sure, good luck!" Kendall said as he finished his breakfast.

"Thanks buddy." I replied grabbing the keys to our shared car. I then went off in search for the address I had, which was going to shower me in money for not doing much work.

The address I had been given I had never heard of before but as I drove through the neighbourhood trying to find the house number I realised that the houses were getting bigger and bigger. I pulled up outside the correct number and looked up at this magnificent mansion.

What an odd place for a job interview, I thought to myself.

I was a bit early but I thought that could only make me look better so I got out the car, walked up the long path to the front door and knocked.

I had to wait a few minutes for it to be answered but judging by the size of the house I thought that was fair enough.

"Hi, and you are?..." said the Asian girl that had answered the door, only her head was visible though as she poked it through the gap between the wall and the door.

"Erm... I'm Logan, I phoned a few hours ago, was told I could come down for an interview." I explained now panicking that I had the wrong address completely.

"Oh right, brilliant! come on in, let's get started." She said opening the door up.

Following her in, I saw she was dressed in a tiny denim skirt, and a smart looking cream blouse, the blouse though was see through, I could see her spine quite visibly through it, I was concerned how my cock would react once I saw the front.

She was bare foot, that just didn't help the boner that was now trying to escape my pants.

Leading me in to a large room that had a desk, two swivel chairs and a large white sofa in it, I was glad to see her long black hair that was strategically positioned over her shoulders, covering up her tits in the see through top.

I exhaled a big breath as I sat down, she was sat in the chair positioned behind the desk. A lap top and a small hand held video camera were the only things on the desk.

"Nervous?" She chuckled.

"I'm good, actually." I replied, not understanding why I should be nervous.

"Good! Well let's cut to the chase." She said. "My name is Karina, this is my house, although the business conducted from it is full of fun I expect anyone that works for me to act in a professional manner... do you have any experience?" She then asked.

"Experience in what?" I asked puzzled, while wondering how this girl, who couldn't be much older than twenty lived in this huge house.

"Porn!" She replied casually.

Oh fuck! It then hit me like a brick in the face what this sexy ass girl was then interviewing me for.

"No... erm none." I replied, trying to control the shake in my voice.

This could seriously only happen to me! And to think I was laughing at Carlos wanting to work as a fry cook in McDonald's. I would kill to swap places with him right now.

"Well that's not a problem, sex is sex. do you have any tattoos?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"Excellent! She said typing things down on the lap top, she then brushed one section of her hair back over her shoulder exposing one nice looking, pert tit through her top

Think of McDonald's, think of McDonald's. I chanted in my head, but it was no good, tits most definitely over ruled big macs in my book.

My boner sat uncomfortably in my jeans while I tried my hardest to answer all the questions she was throwing at me and not looking at her tits.

"... Well that all sounds pretty good on paper Logan, shall we take a look at what we are dealing with here and get going with this interview?" She then asked looking at my crotch and swiveling around in her office chair, embarrassingly enough she placed her glasses on her face... why does she feel the need to wear glasses to check out how big my cock is?

She now looked like some sexy Secretary. Okay Logan get a grip... get a grip, I'm hot! I reassured myself.

"Do you mind if I turn the camera on?" Karina asked. "It just helps with reminding me who you are when casting for different role plays if your successful in this audition." She explained.

"No, that's fine... I guess." I replied thinking of the money.

"Okay, well take a seat on the sofa, and I will get started." She said gesturing towards the white leather sofa.

I got up and sat down on the cold white leather. She turned the camera around on her desk so it pointed directly at me, she then moved around the desk and sat in the swivel seat I just vacated, reaching over and pressing record on the camera she began her next set of questions.

"Are you comfortable in your own skin Logan?" She asked seductively, her voice sounded so different now the camera was rolling

"Yeah." I replied. "I work out a lot."

"Do you mind if I take a look." She asked standing up.

"No, feel free." I replied as she helped herself to my tee shirt, her long French manicured nails gently scratching at my skin as she grasped the hem of my shirt, pulling it over my head she smiled.

"Very nice too." she said, making herself at home, kneeling in between my legs, as she nudged them apart. If she unzipped my fly there was a chance of her being knocked out by my cock smacking her in the face.

"You don't mind if I feel the goods, do you?" She asked. Her ass must be visible in to the camera right now as she leaned forward to run a finger across my abs. I hoped and prayed I wasn't going to shoot my load in my pants..

* * *

**Karinas story:**

"Do you mind if I take a look." I asked him. I could already tell that he was gonna be fine underneath that shirt.

"No, feel free." He replied, he sounded so nervous, I loved my job in times like this, making them nervous was always a highlight.

"Very nice too." I replied, getting in to the usual position kneeling on the floor to see if this hot shot was up to the job.

"You don't mind if I feel the goods, do you?" I then asked placing just the tip of my finger on his chest. I smiled as his nipple reacted to my touch and got all hard.

"What do you do in your spare time Logan?" I asked making small talk while my hands wandered over his abs. He was stunning.

"I sing in a band." He replied quietly. His nervousness amused me. Nervousness was what separates the men from the boys. If he couldn't shake these nerves, then pornos were not the job for him!

"Boy band huh. Sounds good." I said leaning over and placing his hard nipple in my mouth.

"Uh God!" Came the words I loved to hear whisper from his mouth.

His heartbeat was so loud thumping in his chest. I looked up too see how he was coping. His eyes were shut which was a good sign, he was no longer conscious of the camera on him.

He enjoyed my tongue circling his nipples for several minutes. I was waiting for him to make a move. He wouldn't make me much money by just sitting there, and I had better things to do than instruct all these dumb ass men in what to do.

"Oh yeh!" He groaned then finally placed his hand on my ass, pulling up my skirt, I saw a smile curl at the side of his mouth as he realised I was wearing no underwear. I took my glasses off and placed them on the floor.

Logans breathing got heavier, he had relaxed though, I was pleased because he was very attractive. He could make me a lot of money! I loved my job when the guys were hot like him.

I silently pleaded for him to touch me further, maybe just slip a finger inside me, all he did though was continue to stroke my ass which was on full view of the camera.

We made eye contact and I saw him smile, he was gorgeous and was totally teasing me now. He knew I wanted him to ram his fist in my pussy, but he was playing along with the camera, putting on a show for me.

I began tracing my tongue lower down his abdomen. His stomach twitched, I could feel Logan's dick digging in between my breasts. He made me wet. No need for lube today! I thought happily to myself.

Moving his hand away from my ass he cupped at my breast, rubbing his thumb across my nipple.

I straightened up my back, letting him do what he wanted. With a flick of his thumb and forefinger he unbuttoned my blouse one by one until he slipped it off completely to the marble floor.

Once again eye contact was made. I couldn't help notice the beautiful brown eyes he had. he was stunning.

We remained looking at each other while he slowly fondled my breasts.

He had caught me at my own game now as he then waited for me to make the next move. I enjoyed his touch, his hands were warm. He sexily squeezed my nipples, making my pussy throb for him.

He definitely had the job! this guy was a natural! I never turned talent like this away.

"Mmm.." I moaned as I bit on my lip. I saw him slyly look up to the camera, he then returned his hand to my ass and gently stroked his palm down to my inner thigh. Teasing me intimately with his fingers so close to the inside of my legs. He must be able to feel how wet I was.

Doing the same as he had just done, I flicked his fly open then unzipped his jeans.

His crisp white boxers were stretched to the max with his fully loaded rock hard cock hidden inside.

"Let's see what your hiding then!" I whispered looking up to him.

Logan's eyes smiled at me as I pulled the fabric of his boxers down releasing his thick, cobra-like cock in to the room.

He was big, I had turned him on a lot by the looks of things as his tip glistened with his masculine juices already. With a firm grip I placed my right hand around the bottom of his shaft then ever so slightly just licked at the hole on his big pulsating bell end.

A grunt escaped his lips in the contact and his welcomed finger inserted itself in to my pussy.

I moved my body to the side, making sure the camera was still picking this all up. Pursing my lips together to form a tight delightful entrance for Logan's dick I placed him fully in my mouth.

He felt delicious, hot, hard and throbbing. I worked on him quickly, letting my thumb gently stroke on his balls as my mouth bobbed up and down ferociously giving him head.

The more turned on Logan got the heavier his fingering action got inside me. I think the angle we were working on for the benefit of the camera was difficult as he removed his fingers then began rubbing my clit, hard and fast which was easier on his wrist.

With one hand still on his cock and the thumb massaging at his balls, my other hand grasped out, I took Logans still erect nipple in between my fingers and squeezed tightly. It must of hurt, but the only reaction I got from him was his head lulling back on the sofa in sheer ecstasy and a quickened pace of his fingers as they strummed on my clit which was loving this amateur at work.

Logan was really putting it out there for this, he seemed to know what the camera wanted to see, which meant he wasn't new to watching porn, so that in itself was good but he was also beating me in the race in who could make who cum first.

He had me so wet, his sexy fingers were gliding over my clit, every now and then he would place his middle finger in my pussy, I loved it. I couldn't wait to watch the video tape back.

The feel of Logan's cock get just that little bit firmer in my mouth turned me on even further, I knew he was going to make me cum first, but I could already taste his salty goodness escaping in to my mouth.

The taste of him on my tongue and the middle finger he just rammed hard in to my cunt was my fatal blow as he forced the orgasm out of me. My lips left his dick as I let out a pleasurable moan, making sure I enjoyed every second of what this guy had just done to me. I was then hit in the face by his warm jets of cum that left him, the feel of it so sexy as the tail end of my orgasm relished in the thought of his ejaculation dripping down my face.

Pulling his head back up from its resting place on the back of the sofa Logan and I made eye contact once more.

"Was I successful in my application?" He cheekily asked me, out of breath.

"Welcome to Miss Karinas movie making mansion." I replied, licking at the corner of my mouth as I felt a drip of his goodness slide past.

* * *

Author note: this was probably the funnest thing I've ever written. The story will switch a few characters in the next chapter but James soon gets involved, if you want your first name mentioned like the delightful karina did in this chapter and want to be fucked senseless by a Maslow dressed as a plumber then don't be shy... get in touch! First come first served.

Thanks to all who are reading, following and mskarinaaa for the review :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Logan's story:**

"_Dude hurry up! I need to get in there!_" James shouted in through the door.

"Yeah okay!" I called back angrily.

Three days had past since I first met Karina. And I have to admit that the porn industry is a fun place to work. I had the pleasure of filming my very first feature length film yesterday and enjoyed the delights of joellen, who was possibly the best person to do a first porno with.

She was really nice to me off camera, talking me through it, but on camera she was a completely different person. I don't think I will ever get the words "oh yeah baby fuck me harder" out of my head... I didn't really want to get it out of my head.

It turned out that joellen lived in San Diego but her ride back wasn't until late afternoon so we decided to have a late lunch together.

The experience of having a civilized lunch with someone you have only just met, but an hour before had your tongue up her ass, was something I would have to get used to.

It was the lunch however that was now causing me problems. I woke up in the middle of the night with stomach cramps and I had suffered from the shits ever since.

Three loud bangs then thumped on the bathroom door again.

"_Logan for fucks sake! Get out of the bathroom!_" James yelled.

"James! Gimme a frikkin minute here okay!" I snapped back at the door.

I looked at the time on my cell. I was meant to be doing my second movie at Karinas today, with a girl called Katelyn. There was no way I was going to be able to do it without some very severe consequences that I don't think katelyn would appreciate... unless she liked getting covered in shit.

With a reluctant sigh I hit karinas number on my cell, then held it up to my ear.

It rang...

"Logan! Hello gorgeous!" She answered sweetly. I think she has a soft spot for me.

"Karina, hi... sorry to disturb you so early.." I began

"Anytime is good Logan, you all set for today?... I have a bit of role play lined up for you." She said sounding amused.

"Erm, well that's what I wanted to talk to you about... you see the thing is-" I tried to explain.

"Logan you best not be getting cold fucking feet on me! I need you today!" She snapped, her sweet voice disappearing completely.

"No... no it's not that. I love the job, seriously it's great. I'm just not feeling very well." I said honestly.

"Well take a fucking Advil or something. Logan I need you in today. I lose a lot of money if I don't get anything on film, ive got a load of audio equipment on hire and its not cheap Logan." She explained in a harsh tone, but the way she kept saying my name just turned me on.

Another thump came at the bathroom door. "_LOGAN_!" I heard James shout.

I rolled my eyes.

"Karina being honest with you... like completely honest..." I shut my eyes in embarrassment. "I've got... diarrhea." I finally said then wished for the ground to swallow me up as the hot porn star queen now knew I had the shits.

"Logan, I don't care if your shitting through the eye of a fucking needle! I need your ass in here dressed up in a fucking boiler suit!" She yelled.

That's the reaction I didn't really want. Great! now I was going to lose the best job I've ever had.

"I'm really sorry, Karina. I just don't think I ca-"

Another thump came at the bathroom door. "_Logan if you don't get out the bathroom in 5 seconds I'm going to ram my fist up your ass._" James threatened. It sounded similar to something I did to joellen yesterday.

A brain wave then hit me.

"Karina..." I said in to the phone. ".. How about if I get someone to take my place just for today." I bargained.

"Logan I'm being honest, I'm pissed at you! I really don't want your best friends, cousins uncle in my house, or whoever you have lined up in your head." She said sounding so hacked off.

"No.. no, it's just my house mate... honest you will love him... all the girls love him. " I said in a panic.

"Oh! Whatever Logan... just get something sorted!" She snapped then hung up without so much as a goodbye.

The bathroom door thumped aggressively again, I sorted myself out, yanked my pants up and washed my hands while listening to James lose every ounce of cool he had left.

I opened the door up.

"Finally!" He exhaled. "... Fuck! you could of opened a window" he said waving his hand around.

"Dude I need a favour!" I said.

"And I need a piss." James replied walking in to the bathroom and shutting the door.

I waited outside for him, making him jump as he reopened the door and walked out.

"Fuck, Logan. What is the matter with you today?!" He said looking at me like I had gone mad.

"You know I said I got a job..." I began.

James looked at me, narrowing his eyes while crossing his arms over his chest.

James was intrigued yesterday how I came home with a smile on my face and 300 bucks cash to put towards paying off our debt.

I took great pleasure in not telling him or anyone else how I had managed to get my hands on all that money so quickly.

Carlos joked that maybe I had robbed a liqueur store, but it was James that looked annoyed that it was me and not him making a vast dent in our financial problems.

"Go on..." he said now acting like God. I hated his smug fucking face all the time.

"I need you to fill in for me today... so I don't get sacked. The money is amazing and the job... well the job is just up your street." I smiled.

"Is it legal?" Was the first question to leave his lips.

"Yes! Jesus, what do you take me for?" I moaned.

"Okay what is it doing then?" He asked intrigued.

"Basically... porn... I'm a porn star, or adult film performer... if you prefer that term." I said with a smile.

James began to get the giggles.

"Don't take the piss dude." I said defensively.

"You want me to believe that you are some erotic porn star!" He said still chuckling.

I raised my eyebrow. "Okay... look at this then." I said playing him the upload of the film joellen and I had made yesterday. "6000 hits already!"

"Fuck!" James said disgusted, knocking the phone out of my hand. "I don't want to see your cock out Logan!" He snapped loudly, just as Kendall walked out of his room. He gave both of us the look to say that sounded very weird.

Once Kendall had gone down stairs I picked my phone up from the floor.

"It's 300 bucks..." I whispered. "For two hours work of fucking a hot girl! This can save the band James! You can help save it because Carlos handing out happy meals isn't really fucking helping. Is it?!" I hushed out.

James looked at me for a moment. "What is it today that you don't want to do it? Fuck a granny day?" He asked.

"No! I've got the fucking shits... please... Will you do it?" I said feeling my stomach curdle again.

"It's definitely 300 bucks?" He asked.

I nodded reaching for the door handle of the bathroom again.

"Okay I will do it... she best not be a dog though." He said.

"Ah, brilliant! Thankyou!... fuck I gotta go." I said darting back inside the bathroom.

I slammed the door in James' face.

A thump came on the bathroom door. "Logan where do I have to go for this... thing?" He called.

"I will text you the address." I called back, sitting down urgently on the toilet.

Phew... James was right, I should of opened a window.

* * *

Author note: the stats on this story have gone insane, so so so many people have read it. So thanks to everyone that has given it a piece of their time.

Thanks to katelyn who put her name forward first for James the plumber (you will be in the next chapter), thanks also joellen on Twitter, who was mentioned briefly in this chapter. (Your Kendall time will arrive soon).

Sooner or later I will need one more name for something a little special involving more than one of our delicious porn stars, but I can assure you now that no gay activity will be occurring in this story between the guys. So if you fancy a threesome with two of them (I don't know who yet) gimme your first name and your in! First come first served. (Karina, joellen and katelyn need not apply. Just being fair)

Bigtimeauthor, thanks for the review! you did say I could use your name but you didn't actually tell me what it was.

And finally thanks to TheLoganTrain and mrs Henderson for your reviews!

Will update soon with James and his plunger, haha!

Follow for updates and other stories on Twitter at BTR_FanFiction


	4. Chapter 4

**James' story:**

I was suitably impressed, I imagined some run down shack or a disused warehouse was going to be used to film this porno, but the address Logan gave me was for a mansion.

I let out a big breath as I tapped hard on the door knocker.

The door swung open just a few seconds after. "And you are?" Said a stern looking Asian girl.

"And hello to you too!" I replied sarcastically. "I'm James, Logan sent me down because he is... ill." I said with a smirk.

"James huh? Come on in." She said with very little patience.

"I'm Karina... did Logan talk you through what is happening today?" She asked as she walked through the hallway, dressed in a smart looking black suit, but as she turned around I noticed a nice amount of cleavage showing.

"Yeah... I'm an innocent plumber that gets seduced by the lady of the house!" I said smiling, it was my best smile too but this Karina girl wasn't buying it.

"Brilliant!" She said with little enthusiasm. "Drop em." She then said.

"Huh?" I asked slightly taken aback.

"Your pants! Drop your pants. You look good on the exterior James but there's no money in a 2 inch cock." She said bluntly. "Let's see the damage." She added.

"No need to be rude." I said making light of the scenario; but nothing. Not even a smile on this girls face.

I pulled my shorts and my boxers down in one big swoop and let her marvel at my cock.

"Ok." She said, dead pan on setting eyes on it.

"Ok? That's a big cock!" I said defending myself as I pulled my shorts back up.

"What do you want? A certificate? Congratulations on your big cock, now can we get started?" She said abruptly.

I raised my eyes brows. "Logan said you were nice!" I said realising that Karina was in fact a bitch.

"Logan knows shit!" She said throwing a pile of clothes in to my arms. "Get changed in to that, then go and say hi to katelyn before the cameras start rolling... We will be just through there." She added pointing to a door.

She then stomped off towards the door she just pointed at and disappeared.

I placed the clothes on a nearby table. This hallway looked amazing. A huge winding staircase, marble, shiny floor. It had expensive looking art work on the walls and vases of flowers all over the place. I picked up the clothes Karina gave me and chuckled to myself. Overalls! navy blue overalls and a white, tight looking vest.

I stripped off and changed, checking out my sexy plumber look in the mirror.

"Are you ready yet?" Karina asked as she opened the door back up wondering where I was.

"Yeah... I think so." I replied feeling a bit nervous.

She finally cracked a smile at me then and walked over. "Don't get too panicky. The first time Is always the worst, all you need to remember is make sure the camera can see the action. If katelyn holds on to your wrist then that means your hurting her, she is tapping out basically so change your position... change it frequently anyway; just fucking her the same way is boring to the viewer. The only rule you have to really remember James is don't cum inside her, the viewers wanna see you shoot your load, but hold on to it. If you need to stop because your getting close then go down on her, take a cock break... your friend Logan splaffed early twice yesterday, luckily he had enough juice for a third round and we finally caught that on camera... any questions?" She then asked.

"So me and this katelyn chic just make it up as we go along?" I asked trying to remove the image of Logan from my mind.

"Yeah, pretty much. You have a few lines at the beginning, ring on the door bell and stuff, but don't worry about your acting skills, the people that watch this are more interested in what your sticking in to a pussy." She said casually.

"Okay... well let's go meet katelyn then." I replied.

Karina nodded. "James just to set your mind at ease I think you will be glad to know that your dick is as big as that massive ego of yours, so this movie will be able to go under 'big dick' category when it's uploaded." She said with a smile.

I raised an eyebrow. "I knew it impressed you really." I smirked.

"Get in there!" She said returning back to her steel, hard looking face.

I walked in through the door and entered in to a huge kitchen. There were two fat guys setting up cameras and big fluffy microphones. It was a lot more professional than I had imagined, and the thought of fucking someone in front of someone else hadn't even entered my mind.

"There's katelyn." Karina said pointing to the far end of the kitchen. "Go say hi." She instructed then went away to moan at one of the camera men.

I looked at katelyn. She was leaning over the kitchen counter writing stuff down with her back to me. She wore a light pink, silk gown but it hid nothing. Her ass was pretty much on display in a white thong. Her legs went on for miles and to top it off she had stiletto heeled shoes on.

Swaggering over with my best smile on my face, I gave her a playful stroke on the ass. I chuckled as it made her jump, disturbing her from what she was doing. Still with my ready smile waiting to reduce this girl to a 'James-crazed' nymph who would beg me to punch her ovaries with my cock.

Instead though, katelyn turned around and slapped me around the face.

* * *

**Katelyns story:**

"What the actual fuck do you think your doing!" I snapped at the prick that lay his hands on me.

"Er... Ow!" He said sarcastically. "Sorry!" He said rubbing his cheek better. "I'm James, I will be your penetrater for the day." He said with a stupid smirk on his face.

"And why does that make you think you can touch me before hand... your an ass!" I hissed.

"I said sorry! Why are you all hanging that ass out on display leaning over the counter if you don't want it to be touched?" He questioned.

My mouth hung open at the stupidity of this guy. "I'm wearing a costume! And trying to write an essay... I'm not a whore James! I'm an actress. Im only doing this shit with ass holes such as yourself to help me pay for college!" I snapped, waving my essay in front of him that he had just ruined by making my pen slip as he made me jump.

"Okay... well once again I'm very sorry... can you stop looking at me with your angry eyes." He replied.

I laughed at him bitterly. "You may find that this persona you ooze out works on other girls but not here honey! Your a nobody here, your average, your run of the mill." I ranted. "This!... " I said waving my hand at his pretty looking face. "... is normal around here. Your not special! Am I making myself clear?" I snapped.

"Crystal." James replied, his shoulders slumping as I chipped away at his over confident state of mind.

"Karina!" I called. "I thought you said this guy was nice?"

Karina turned to look at me. "Last minute change.. New guy." She explained.

I laughed, turning back to James. "Is this your first go?" I teased.

"Yeah... at porn... sex I'm a professional." He replied, his ego inflating again.

"Let me tell you something James, it's all fake! Fake moans, fake groans... fake orgasms. Not once have any of you big dicked egotistical jocks ever made me actually scream out in any real pleasure. So when I'm yelling out 'deeper baby' I'm thinking about what type of holiday I might book this summer." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Really... sounds like a challenge... you seem like you need a good fuck." He replied.

"Oh my God! Your actually really like that aren't you... I thought maybe it was an act, but you love yourself don't you?" I replied angrily.

James raised his eyebrow. "So what are you studying?" He said changing the subject.

I stared at him for a moment. "Law!" I relented.

"Law!... you have your smarts then?" He said, once again losing his ego.

I nodded. I was very intelligent. "Just keep your hands to yourself until the cameras start okay... did Karina tell you about the wrist thing?" I asked, worried he would maybe take some resentment out on me.

"Yeah, she said it means im hurting you if you squeeze my wrist." He replied.

"Yeah... it's just precaution, do you have a sign?" I asked.

"For what? I don't think you could hurt me." James said stupidly.

I laughed. "No I mean if your close... usually the guys will say something to not get carried away if being sucked on." I explained.

James shook his head. "I've got stamina... I don't need a word." He replied smugly.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." I said with a smile.

"Guys c'mon! We are set!" Karina called.

"Good luck." I said to James.

"Likewise... your gonna need it trying to hold in the best orgasm you've ever had." He said, then walked towards Karina who was beckoning him over.

Jesus! What an ass hole! I've never known someone to love themselves so much. I tidied my work away, shoving it in my bag and out of shot.

Karina sent James to the front door.

"Go easy on him katelyn." She said smiling at me. "30 seconds then we are rolling." She added.

I checked my makeup in the mirror and rearranged my boobs in my bra. I gave my hair a shake, giving the impression I had just woken up. Then waited for the door bell to ring with the two camera men and Karina lurking around in the background.

when I first got in to this business it did take me a while to forget they were there, but I didn't even notice them now.

I went out to the hallway and walked up to the top of the stairs waiting for the doorbell.

Finally he rang it. Today was going to drag, I couldn't stand this James prick.

I walked down the stairs, ignoring the camera that was now on me and opened up the door.

"Hi, I'm here about leak!" James said unoriginally.

"Your nice and early." I replied. "Come through and I will show you my pipes." I said seductively.

I had to hand it to James, he did look hot. His blue overalls now only going only as far as his waist. He had the arms tied around his hips and had a tight fitting vest on that showed off some spectacular muscles.

James followed me in to the kitchen no doubt checking my ass out that was easily seen in this tiny gown I wore, I showed him the sink then opened up the cupboard underneath. James knew nothing about plumbing, but he turned the tap on and nodded.

"I will get straight on that." He said to me, laying down on the floor with his head in the cupboard. His knees bent upright.

I counted to 5 in my head then knelt down next to him, placing my hand on his knee.

"Hows it going?" I asked. Rubbing my hand.

James looked at my hand. "Good! real good." He replied with a smile.

He went back to work, looking at the pipes under the sink. I let my hand wander over his crotch. He looked up again.

"What's all this?" he replied looking at my hand as it circled on the bulge in his overalls.

"Just being friendly." I replied still circling. " you like it?" I asked.

James looked at me, he looked so nervous. But he reached his hand up and untied the belt to my robe, revealing my ample cleavage to his eyes for the first time.

"Yeah... Yeah I like it." He replied sitting up and running his hands over my breasts.

Slowly I untied the arms of his overalls from his waist and undid a few buttons. I pulled his black boxers down and possibly one of the biggest cocks flopped out of his pants. It became very apparent how James had such a huge ego.

I gripped it firmly, tugging slowly on it to start off with.

"Is that nice baby?" I asked. I could feel him getting harder.

"Oh yeah." James replied as he grabbed at my tits. His hands then wandered lower and he ran a finger into the inside of my thong strap. Slowly pulling my underwear down.

I let go of his dick and let him concentrate on me. James shifted around on to a kneeling position in front of me. He teased my thong down. It was so slow. I lifted one stiletto'd foot out at a time, freeing me from my underwear.

I let out a groan for the camera as I felt his thumb trace over the top of my pubic region. He then kissed along my leg. Working his way to my inner thigh, forcing me to stand with my legs apart so his tongue could trace along my skin.

His lips left me and his fingers took control. Once again teasing their way in but now between my pussy. He softly stroked at my clit. It did feel nice but the moans were for the camera.

I allowed him to slide his fingers over my clit for several minutes. He was doing it well, making me wet. I was getting turned on but my legs began to ache standing like this so I seductively rubbed his wrist as I groaned in fake pleasure.

James kissed my inner thigh lightly once more before removing his fingers and standing up. I saw a dirty little twinkle in his hazel eyes. He knew I enjoyed that.

Surprisingly he picked me up from the waist and sat me on the kitchen counter top next to the sink. He removed his vest, exposing a gorgeous tanned chest with a full round of abs that no doubt he took very good care over.

I ran my fingers along his shoulders and his chest as he discarded my robe, throwing it to the floor.

James felt nice to the touch, clean cut, no tattoos. He felt incredibly strong and I wondered what kind of power he would put behind his sexual activity when his dick finally did get inside me.

Without undoing the clasp at the back of my bra, James scooped my breasts out, leaning down and gently sucking on my nipples. I leaned my head back with a shed load of moans. One of the camera men then came in for a close up while James flicked his tongue back and forth making my nipples rock solid.

While I had my head tilted I noticed Karina in the background casually reading a book, not taking a blind bit of notice of what we were doing.

Pulling away from me, James ran his hands down the length of my upper body while I unclipped my bra and threw it to the floor.

I played with his dick in my hand, soft yet firm, it was huge. It was going to ache the fuck out of my mouth when I had to have a go on that bad boy.

The camera then came between us, getting a close up of me touching him. He was circumcised. I liked them like that. As I played with his dick with both of my hands, I noticed James looking at me. We shared a smile, I then had to look away before I laughed. Karina would be pissed if she had to cut the tape.

James then knelt back down on the floor, releasing his cock from my grip. I wondered what he was doing at first because there was no way he could reach my clit to go down on me, I was too high up, sat on the kitchen worktop.

His hands though, ran all the way down my legs, but he allowed himself to kiss them once in a while. I let out a groan. Also raising an eyebrow as James unbuckled the straps from my shoes and slowly lifted my feet out, I was grateful of being out of them, they were a killer in this line of work, but Karina was going to be so annoyed when she noticed me shoeless. She always liked her girls to have some designer sexy heels on.

I let out an involuntary groan. It was unexpected and ashamed to say I meant that one. I looked down and saw James placing my toe in his mouth. Sucking on it like it was a lolly pop.

I've never had this done to me before, but oh my God was it nice. It was making my pussy beg to be fucked, somehow my feet and my vagina were connected and I could feel my insides throb for him as he sucked on my toe.

Another unscheduled groan left my lips as he switched feet. Shit this felt so good. He was working it, running his tongue along all my little pinkies. It was a foot orgasm. I take it all back. James was the professional at sex.

Sadly though he stopped, I'm not sure if it was because he knew I couldn't reach his wrist, or he knew I was genuinely enjoying that. But standing up straight again, James removed the rest of his clothing that hung loosely around his waist.

After doing so he spread my legs apart as I remained on the work top and guided just the tip of his dick to the entrance of my pussy. He stopped before pushing it in and kissed me. His tongue swooped slowly in my mouth, his breath sweet and delicious.

I was subconsciously begging him to ram that dick in me. I was ready and willing to experience it. I was so wet that there was going to be a damp patch left on this work top when I got up.

We carried on kissing, his lips were divine, not to thin, not to full, but soft... so fucking soft.

Jesus just stick the cock in, I mentally pleaded in my head. I could feel his tip just resting outside my hole. I wanted it in, the full amount. I wanted him to fuck me so God damn hard that he could tickle my ribs with his dick.

Then it happened. It went in. The only thing ruining it was the fucking camera man getting in the way. I called out in complete delight as James' huge dick forced its way inside me, expanding me.

**"Oh god... baby."** I called out as I felt him hit the back off my cervix. He was so good, his girth making it feel like Christmas as he slid in and out of me.

My eyes shut for just a few seconds as I leaned back on the kitchen counter enjoying myself being rammed by this complete hotty.

Warm lips then surrounded one of my nipples as James found his feet in the scenario and made himself at home.

"**Uh! Fuck!...**" I yelled out as I enjoyed every inch of him piling in to me with each thrust.

If his huge cock wasn't enough giving me a pleasure I had never experienced before, or his mouth that sucked on my nipple playfully, adding the odd gentle bite occasionally, then James now placing his thumb on my clit and rubbing it so fast as he sucked and fucked just sent me over the edge.

I grabbed on to his shoulder, feeling the tension in his muscles as he worked like a Trojan on my body.

"**Fuck me... fuck me so fucking hard!**" I screamed out. I wanted him. I wanted this egotistical, stupidly good looking womanizer to fuck the life from me. He did exactly that.

Pulling one of my legs on to his shoulder, which I think was more to benefit the camera man but it benefited me in more ways than one as James gained more access in to me. Pushing his dick in further and further.

"**Oh god... oh shit...**" I said now making eye contact again with him. He didn't even have a drop of sweat on him. He looked at me with such sexy fucking eyes and that's when it happened.

"**Uh... uh... fuck!. Fuck me james!**" I yelled out in ecstacy as I came, his dick in me so far and his thumb out of control on my clit.

"_**CUT**_!" Karina shouted out angrily. "Katelyn, what the fuck?! No real names! Keep it to baby, please!" She said sounding so pissed off.

"And where the fuck are your shoes?" She said placing her book down on the table and removing her glasses.

My chest heaved in and out with such force, I struggled to get my breath.

James looked at me and smiled.

"We still got an hour and 45 minutes of this." He smirked.

I sucked in a desperately needed breath and shook my head. "It's no where near long enough." I said with a laugh...

* * *

**Author note:** thanks to all who are reading. And to katelyn for today's chapter.

Also to shay for getting in there 1st with the threesome thing, aren't you a lucky girl.

Sienna, I'm sure I can find something for you to do, thanks for putting your name forward. Natalia, you cheeky cow, I will sort something out. Thanks karina for being such a good sport, I love your character in this though, and we have a laugh with our "milf life" antics. Joellen once Kendall is on board you will have something a little special to do to him.

Now hands up who has read fifty shades?, coz that's what is coming soon.

Thanks for all the favourites, follows and reviews.

Will update soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Logan's story:**

Finally I heard James' bedroom door open and two sets of footsteps come down the stairs.

He came home earlier from filming the porn shoot, but typical James had brought his work home with him. Both him and his co star katelyn walked in the door practically ripping their clothes off each other before they even got upstairs. 4 hours he had been up there with her! 4 flaming hours.

"Call me, James okay." I heard her say at the door.

"Definitely... today was great." He added, then stuck his tongue down her throat. She loved it of course, tucking her thumbs in to the waistband of his shorts and pulling him in closer.

What was it about him? I just didn't get it. I found him irritating as fuck. I honestly didn't know why girls fell at his feet.

"James!" I called, before he disappeared back upstairs.

"Yeah?" He replied with a smile on his face.

"Well don't fuck about, how did it go?" I asked.

James walked back down the few steps he had walked up and sat down at the table with me in the kitchen

"It was amazing." He said grinning from ear to ear.

"Right!" I agreed. "It's the best job in the world huh. Thanks for doing that for me today... I know it was a bit of a weird thing to ask but the money is just too good to turn down." I added.

"Far too good. I spoke to that Karina chic after the shoot, She said tomorrow I could-" James began.

"Hold up?! Tomorrow? Your stealing my job now?" I accused.

"No!" He snapped. "If you let me fucking finish! Karina said that tomorrow I could hang about after you've done your scenes and get some adult literature in, she has been let down by her new guy apparently." James replied.

"What is adult literature?" I asked still puzzled by the original add I had phoned Karina about.

"Basically it's top shelf mags... but the ones she publishes for are in Germany, so that's cool." He added.

"Yeah no danger of your mom seeing you on the centre fold when she gets her weekly issue of smut." I mocked.

"Shut the fuck up, your not funny!" James moaned.

I rolled my eyes. "So Karina has given you a job then?" I asked.

James nodded. "Yeah... she said she has loads of slots to fill... pardon the pun." He laughed. "I thought maybe we should ask Kendall and Carlos if they wanted in aswell, together we could easily make that 5000 bucks.

I narrowed my eyes. "Wouldn't it be a bit weird if we were all doing it?" I asked as Carlos walked in through the front door, slamming it shut in a mood.

James and I went quiet while Carlos silently fumed away, walking in to the kitchen and filling the kettle up at the sink.

"Want a drink?" He muttered to James and I.

" Na, I'm good thanks los." I replied but James accepted a coffee.

On the inside I was chuckling to myself, here stood Carlos getting paid 6 bucks an hour, still dressed in his McDonald's polo shirt and cap, fit to burst in to a rampage because he had been having problems with his manager who didn't seem to like him.

"How was it today then Carlos? Any better?" James asked bravely.

Slamming his mug down loudly on the kitchen work top, Carlos turned around.

"Toilets! The cunt had me cleaning the fucking toilets because I accidentally gave the wrong change." He seethed. I almost expected a little forked tail and horns to pop out of him, he was so pissed.

James and I looked at eachother. "Hopefully it will get better once you get the hang of it." I suggested.

"I doubt that." Carlos moaned, spooning the instant coffee in to his and James' mugs. "I wouldn't mind so much if the guy was a proper fucking manager, but he looks about 12... I'm pissed off" he said walking over and giving James his drink. He then pulled a chair out at the table and sat down with us.

"Guys I quit!" Carlos said sounding defeated.

"Well McDonald's was a shit job anyway!" James replied.

Carlos shook his head. "No I don't mean McDonald's.. well I do, but... I quit the band. We aren't getting any where and our eviction notice came in the post today." He added.

"What? Carlos you can't quit... the rent will be paid this month, Logan and I almost have the 800! We are close!" James said never wanting to give up on his dream.

Carlos shook his head. "James you need a reality check, it's not working, I can't stand doing that job 12 hours a day to do one gig every fortnight with you guys... I love the band but we can't live like this." He replied, sounding completely miserable.

James looked at me, well it was more of a stare.

"Fine! Fucking ask him then!" I said throwing my hands in the air like a girl. "Let the cat out of the bag to save your precious fucking band." I moaned.

Carlos looked between James and I, a confused face on him.

"Quit your job and come and work with Logan and I... fucking hot girls." James said bluntly. A big smile on his face like he was giving Carlos the answer to the meaning of life.

Carlos then stared at us, an appalled look on his face. "You want to pimp me out. What the fuck is wrong with you both?" He snapped.

Both James and I started laughing.

"no, you prick! Look at this..." James said getting his phone out his pocket and doing what I did to him earlier, showing his porno vid to his friend.

Carlos didn't react like James had this morning by knocking the phone from his hand, he sat there and watched it. Amazed at what he was seeing.

"Erm... when did this start?... Jesus she has a nice rack!" Carlos added not taking his eyes from the film.

"A few days ago." I informed him.

"8000 hits on mine already Logan!" James then said boasting.

I hated him, the smarmy prick! "It doesn't count if you watch it yourself... Jack ass!" I sneered back at him.

James chuckled. "Show Carlos your one." He then asked me.

I shrugged and got my phone out my pocket. I loaded up the video, noticing I now had 9000 hits. I passed the phone to Carlos and he happily watched it.

"This is where you got the money from the other day?" He asked. "Oh my God... how did that fit in there?" He then questioned at something joellen and I had done.

"Yeah, its pretty easy and the girl that runs everything is after more guys... you can quit burger flipping and get knee deep in pussy." I said with a smile.

James also had a happy grin on his face. "With all of us doing it, the money will rake in and the debt will be gone and we could get a decent van for all our equipment, hire a manager and become the most successful boy band the world has seen." He said with his idealistic view.

"Okay... count me in. Where do I sign up." Carlos said.

"I will phone Karina and ask if you can tag along with James and I tomorrow... she has an interesting interview technique." I smiled.

I looked at James and chuckled. Carlos was in for a treat!

* * *

Morning soon arrived. Kendall was still in the dark of the money making scheme we had going on. He was too busy talking to his girlfriend on the phone that he didn't even realise the three of us leave the house together.

"Best advice I can give you is ignore the camera... it's off putting but just go with the flow." I said as I pulled in to a space outside the mansion. Carlos was over excited. He wouldn't shut up and was jumping around like a fucking leprechaun on speed.

The group of us knocked on the door. Karina soon answered. She eyed up Carlos in his small body. Her face lit up.

"Come on in." She said still smiling.

Walking us in to the hallway she dished out her instructions. James feel free to hang about in the kitchen, I have a photographer due at midday for you. Logan your in the pool today, Natalie is already here, and you my little latino love god... you can come with me." She said then guided him in to the room with the desk, sofa and camcorder.

I shrugged at James then made my way out to the pool for a day of fun with blonde beauty Natalie...

* * *

"That's a rap!" Said one of the fat camera men as I just blew my load all over Natalies tits.

"Was good working with you Logan." She said giving me a kiss on the cheek as she climbed out the pool and wrapped herself in a towel. I watched as she padded bare foot in to the house, then climbed out myself and wrapped a towel around my waist.

I found James sat at karinas huge kitchen table reading a magazine.

"She was good." I smiled.

"Yeah, nice big tits... I did have a quick look but found it weird." James said still reading the magazine.

"Your photographer not here yet?" I asked.

"Yeah he came a while ago, was just some nude shots." James said casually. "Got a hundred for that so every little helps he added still reading.

Carlos then came in followed by Karina, who was chatting with a hot girl I hadn't seen before. Carlos was bouncing from the walls.

"Holy shit!" He screeched out quietly. "I've just had a blow job from karina" He said beaming.

James looked up. "Did she offer you a job though." He asked.

"Course she fucking did." He beamed, unable to sit still on his seat. I found it embarrassing.

"Carlos calm down! Your acting like you've won a life time pass to Disney world." I said rolling my eyes.

James found my joke amusing. "He isn't, he is acting like that was his first blow job ever... it was wasn't it! Your a fucking virgin!" He accused Carlos.

Carlos' cheeks flushed. "So what!" He said defending himself. "Don't tell Karina though... fuck she was amazing!" He added.

I burst out laughing. "Oh my God Carlos, you are going to die here! This is hilarious."

James smiled finding this as amusing as I did. "He is right dude... maybe you should quit while your ahead."

"No fucking way! This place is amazing." He said excitedly.

I shook my head still chuckling.

"What's the joke boys?" Karina said now standing next to us with her hot friend, karinas hair looked a bit out of sorts. I wonder if she gave Carlos the same treatment she had given me... she looked delicious... I would love to fuck her.

"Ah nothing." James replied to her smiling at our private joke.

She raised an eyebrow. "Okay, well I need one of you for tomorrow, this is sienna." she said gesturing to her hot friend. "I need one of you co starring with her for a go in the-"

"**ME**!" Carlos said immediately, butting in.

"For fucks sake." I moaned wanting more of these incredibly hot girls.

James looked as though he was trying his hardest to not laugh "No Logan, it's only fair... let Carlos have.. his turn." He said. His mouth fighting against the urge to chuckle.

I got the impression that James knew something I didn't. It was kind of nice with us being on the same page for a change, usually I found him unbearable but he was okay I guess.

"Fine... Carlos have fun!" I said.

Karina smiled. It looked as though she was going to say something but changed her mind.

"See you tomorrow at 11 then Carlos." She giggled...

* * *

**Carlos' story.**

I rang on the door bell, I hardly slept a wink last night, I was so excited.

So what if I was a virgin. What better way to lose it than with a hot porn star! Logan and James always took the piss out of me. Pricks!

"Your late!" Karina hissed at me as she opened the door to her mansion.

Sorry I overslept... and the car needed gas." I said pointing to the beat up car that me and the boys shared.

"Whatever, just get your ass in here." She moaned. She didn't seem as friendly as yesterday. Leading me in to the hallway she handed me a bag.

"That's the outfit I need you in, Sienna got here on time so she is waiting to begin filming... hurry the fuck up!" She then yelled. "Up the stairs, first on the right." She instructed.

I held the bag to my chest and made my way to the stairs. My heart beat nervously. Standing outside the door which was first on the right I took a big breath. "This is it los... the day you become a man." I said quietly to myself.

With a quiver in my hand I opened up the door ready to fuck the beautiful Sienna.

Nerves gave way to some very real fear as I entered the room though.

Gone, was the sexy girl next door look that Sienna had yesterday when I met her. She was now dressed in a skin tight rubber cat suit, her hair was brushed back completely in to a high pony tail and she wore a studded black collar around her neck.

If that wasn't enough to scare the shit out of me then the arsenal of sex toys, whips and harnesses that were displayed on a table in this darkened room were! what the fuck had I got myself in to...

* * *

**Author note**: poor Carlos, hahaha. I do amuse myself.

Thanks for the amazing reviews, the follows, favorites and Twitter comments.

Next chapter may make your toes curl with what Carlos gets up to, so be warned.

I've been asked to write some kogan action porno style. In this story I didn't want to mess around with things too much as Kendall has SJ, it's gonna be hard enough to talk him in to the porn, let alone make him and Logan screw each other, but as a kogan worshipper myself I promise to do a little kogan porno once this story has finished.

Thanks for reading. Natalie x


	6. Chapter 6

**Carlos' story:**

"Would you like me to help you get in those?" Sienna asked as she smiled at me innocently dressed up in her dominatrix outfit.

I gulped hard, then looked in to the bag I was clutching at my chest.

Pulling out a complex looking leather strap I felt like throwing up.

"Erm... sure." Squeeked out of my mouth.

Sienna chuckled at me. "You look nervous... I'm pretty gentle." She said sweetly.

"I've never done this before." I admitted in a big breath.

"Really... you will love it!" She said taking the strap like outfit from my hands and gesturing for me to get undressed.

"I'm not so sure of that?" I replied nervously as I kicked off my shoes and pulled my tee shirt up over my head.

"Just enjoy the feeling of being vulnerable... most the guys love it." She said watching eagerly for me to take my jeans off. She smiled when she saw my dick just dangling there. How the fuck was I going to get hard with the fear of something being shoved up my ass at any given moment.

"Mmm I guess." I said. Wanting to just run away.

"Here, you have to put it on like this." She said helping my feet in to the leather strap outfit. It was crotchless... it was pretty much open at the back and front for easy access all round. My dick hanging freely with the leather straps digging in to both my legs. This outfit was just a complicated looking belt. Sienna then connected another part to the belt-like underwear which connected a strap up the sides of my body and then she finally clipped together a collar around my neck, making the belt a one piece from dick to neck.

Reaching in to the bag I had placed on the floor she pulled out two more collar like items but strapped them around my wrists.

"What's your safe sound Carlos?" She asked.

"Safe sound, like a word?... erm... 'please stop'?" I said not having a clue.

Sienna giggled at me. "Your funny... are you really that nervous? You shouldn't of agreed to do it without having a private go first, being gagged, you can hum a tune as your sound?" She suggested casually.

"Gagged? Do I have to be gagged?" I asked panicked.

"Afraid so!" She smiled pulling out the gag which had a fairly large looking red ball attached to it.

"Holy mother of pearl!" I gasped as I saw it.

"Blindfolded too... but that's the best part... I love being blindfolded. Not knowing what's coming next." She mused.

My mouth hung open. "Erm... how about you are the one that gets... obliterated then?" I said hopeful.

Sienna smiled. "sorry but your the submissive today... I'm top!" She said grinning from ear to ear.

"I really don't think I can do- Where are the camera men?" I then asked, realising we were alone.

"The room is too small to fit many more people in, so the cameras are fixed." She said pointing to the walls where I had numerous cameras pointed out to me.

I gulped once more as I noticed the cameras but also noticed fixings on the ceiling; hooks, restraints, and winch-like objects with rope attached... for hanging someone maybe.

"Okay let's get you chained to the frame then!" She said with a clap of her hands.

I turned to my left and saw what looked similar to a door frame; but made of metal and standing in the middle of the room. It had shackles at the top of the frame for my hands to be secured in, and a shackle at each side of the frame at the bottom for my feet. My legs were to be held open.

I took a deep breath. "So it doesn't hurt? Just acting?" I asked Sienna as I stepped underneath the frame, holding my hands up high above my head, waiting for her to lock me in.

She snapped the shackles shut, rendering my upper body useless and immobile.

"It will hurt... but it won't kill you... put it that way." She said spreading my feet apart and chaining them tightly to each side of the frame. "Hold this in your hand, if it gets too much then simply drop it and I will change your punishment." She said placing a bright blue ball in to my hand as it slowly went dead with the lack of blood flow.

"Okay." I said as my only response. I felt like a five year old ready to go on a rollercoaster for the first time, unsure if I could actually go through with it. Fearing I might die in the process.

Sienna stood In front of me. She looked down at my limp cock and smiled. "That thing will rise before you know it." She said cheekily.

I wanted to believe her. Desperately wanted to, but I couldn't concentrate on getting a hard-on when I was practically shitting myself with fear. I gave a tug on the shackles that bound my wrists and feet. Escape was no option. I gripped hard on to the blue ball in my hand as I saw Sienna coming at me with the gag and blindfold.

"Once these are on I will lube up the necessary parts... because your a newbie! and then I will hit that red button over there.. okay?"

"What does the red button do?" I asked with a shake in my voice.

Sienna chuckled. "It's the record button for the cameras, Carlos!... it's better to relax than fight it." She added.

I nodded, feeling uncomfortable as the leather-belt outfit I wore chafed in to my skin.

Sienna then walked behind me.

"Open up!" She said cheerfully as I saw the gag appear in front of me.

Opening my mouth she inserted the red, dense,sponge feeling ball in to my mouth. I was grateful it was sponge. I could breath through it still. She then secured it around the back of my head, buckling it tightly in to place.

Next I was subjected to darkness as she placed the blindfold over my eyes, she pulled that tightly too, it dug in to the bridge of my nose.

I breathed heavily through my nostrils, my trust being placed in this stranger's hands... it was such a bizarre feeling. An odd sense of excitement hit me as I picked up the smell from her perfume that I hadn't noticed before.

When the smell got stronger I could tell she was near. I heard the click of something.. a bottle cap perhaps?

I couldn't tell if she was behind me or in front of me? I was completely disoriented. My entire body jumped as I felt her hand which was fucking freezing touch my hip.

"Sorry, this will be cold... here comes the lube." She said, her voice behind me.

On that warning I then felt her palm slide over my back side, working its way up she slid a finger or two in to my ass crack. Working the lube in.

It was an odd sensation, my dick tingled in to life as her fingers slid around my ass hole. It felt nice, it tickled and it felt naughty. I waited patiently enjoying this very personal kind of massage for her to hopefully place a finger inside.

She went past my hole a few times, cupping at my balls, rubbing the cold liquid all over them. She inched slowly towards the base of my dick but then whipped her hand back and inserted the finger I had been waiting for.

My dick sprang in to life as she slowly slid it in and out of my ass hole.

I stood frozen, scared to move but only because I didn't want her to stop. I felt another finger go in.

It crossed my mind that I could possibly cum if she kept doing that. Too soon though she removed her fingers from inside my body. I felt a bit violated. But I liked it.

"Here we go then Carlos... it's red button time." She said. I heard the snap from the bottle cap shut and prepared myself for something incredible as the room fell eerily quiet. Silence becoming a scary sound.

* * *

**Sienna's story:**

I licked my lips at the treat before me. He was insatiable. His dark skin, his nervous appearance. his small body. I put my game-face on as I pressed record for the cameras.

I circled him, walking around slowly deciding where to begin. I was making him more nervous as I saw his head flit from side to side trying to work out where I was going to come at him from. I picked up my first item from the table of treats.

I smiled at his dick as it twitched. It couldn't make its mind up if it wanted to be up or down.

I placed my face just centimetres from his, he could feel my breath on his face. A small whimper of anticipation left him. God this made me wet.

Running a finger sensually down his chest, I cupped his balls in my hand just lightly, lulling him in to a false sense of security, kneeling down before him I took in the sights; a beautiful cock, limp, but large. I licked the tip slowly then blew on the wet imprint I had left on him. Another whimper left Carlos' mouth. It made made me smile.

With no warning I took the cable tie I had picked up from the table and wrapped it around his hairy sack, looping it together and pulling it as tight as I could, Carlos let out a muffled grunt. His testicles now taught and rigid looking as they appeared trapped and swollen.

I stood up straight, I was at least a foot taller that Carlos. "Your pathetic." I whispered in his ear.

He remained deathly still, the blue ball gripped tightly in his hand letting me know he was still feeling okay.

"Are you ignoring me?!" I hissed, picking up my next item from my table. Carlos still remained silent, I could see the sweat trickle down his forehead on to his blindfold.

His body looking fragile and weak, I whipped the bamboo cane I now gripped tightly in my hand across his back making him arch inwards and howl out in pain.

I gave him a few seconds to recover before I gave him the next one, his body now tense, expecting the pain at any given moment. A small sob left him but he still had a tight hold of the blue ball in his hand above his head.

I lashed the cane through the air again, it made a satisfying whistling sound before it snapped across the skin on Carlos' back, again causing him to arch his spine in discomfort. I smiled at the red line that remained buzzing on his skin from the impact. He was going to be sore in the morning.

"Come on you piece of shit!" I said fondling his very limp dick in my hand as I circled him once more.

A staggered sniff came in through his nostrils, it became apparent I had a 'cryer' on my hands. I squeezed his balls, they where purple in color from the lack of blood flow to them.

I knelt down, tracing my tongue around the bulbous skin that longed to be free from the cable tie.

"Gnuh!" I heard Carlos grown. The dirty little fucker was enjoying himself. I smiled on the inside, glad I want scarring him for life, but unfortunately if he was enjoying himself I was going to go that little bit harder on him. I placed his cock in my mouth first though. Lulling him back in to that comfort zone, he stiffened slightly. Still with the bamboo cane in my hand I ran the very edge of it along his abdomen while I sucked, goose bumps appearing all over him and his dick getting firm.

I let my tongue explore him. He fitted nicely in my mouth. I rocked my head back and forth allowing him to think he could relax. I pulled away quickly though and stood up; Carlos received another thwack of the bamboo stick, but this time across his backside.

"Ugh!" He muffled, followed by a long moan.

"That's for ignoring me!" I said to him through gritted teeth, placing the stick down but clasping Carlos' cheeks tightly in my hand, squishing his face together.

His cock was as stiff as a board now. "Is that as big as it gets?" I mocked him, letting go of his face and giving his cock a slap. It swung to one side then settled happily erect in the centre again.

He was gorgeous! I wanted to drain him dry.

"Stop sniveling!" I said leaving him and walking back over to the table. "Let's see what noise you can really make huh!" I said matter of factly picking up a pair of nipple clamps.

I chuckled dryly as I walked back up to him, pressing my face in next to his. "Let's see If we can get that blue ball to fall to the ground... are you going to let go, boy?" I hissed in his ear.

Carlos shook his head, he seemed adamant he wasn't going to give in, but the blindfold on his face didn't let him in on the secrets of what was to come.

I decided to hold off on the nipple clamps for a moment, they remained in my left hand, but my right, found its way to Carlos' dick.

I tugged it slowly in my palm, enjoying the feel of it in my hand, it was warm and moist still from the lube that dripped along his body. My tugging got quicker and quicker, and my grip tighter.

I enjoyed seeing his legs twitch uncomfortably as my pace quickened and became a fine line between pleasure and discomfort.

I made Carlos reach the point of almost cumming then removed my hand away from him. I listened with satisfied ears to his disgruntled moans as I teased him to the brink.

I did it again, yanking on his cock ferociously hard. His moans of pleasure so audible as they muffled out from his gagged mouth and echoed around the room. He honestly thought that this time I would allow him to be satisfied.

His hips thrust forward as he approached the beginning of an orgasm.

No where near ready to allow him to be satisfied I clipped the first nipple clamp on to him with a snap!

Carlos screamed out in pain as the fast sharp impact of the toothed clips clung on to him, no doubt stinging his sensitive skin.

I laughed. His reaction was typical. Expecting the pleasure of orgasm but instead receiving such pain.

I placed his other nipple in my mouth, rolling my tongue around it, gently biting... pulling as I clenched it lightly between my teeth.

"Oh... uh." I heard groan from Carlos behind his gag as he enjoyed my oral simulation on his nipple while the sting of the clip subsided on the other.

I gently wanked away on him again, this time softly, just to give him some respite. He clung on to that blue ball well... for a first timer. Maybe I was going too easy on him.

With that thought I removed my lips from his nipple, the other clamp snapped over it as my replacement, making carlos howl out in pleasurable pain.

I ran my finger along his stomach with my finger nail scratching him. His belly shuddered.

I wanted him to drop that ball.

Biting my lip I pondered over my next course of action.

I uncuffed both of Carlos' feet.

"Don't you move a fucking inch!" I instructed.

I then uncuffed his wrists, a nasally sigh of comfort left his nose as the blood began circulating back through his arms.

I saw him make a sly grab for his balls, checking the swollen state of them as they remained in the cable tie.

"**DONT FUCKING TOUCH!**" I screamed at him. I reached out for the bamboo cane, and gave him a well deserved smack across his back.

A howl left him, but the sound of it just turned me on further. He still held on to that god damn ball. I wanted to break him! Reduce him to a quivering wreck, destined to sleep with the lights on for the rest of his life.

"Lay on the floor!" I instructed.

"On your back, dumb ass!" I said as I watched his pathetic body wince in pain over nipple clamps and bound testicles.

Once Carlos was on the floor, I made him raise his feet in the air. I took some hand cuffs from the table and cuffed his ankles together.

Allowing him to rest for a second I decided to remove his gag. I lay on top of him on the floor and kissed him, the scent of his breath was fear and sweat.

"Come to mama pretty boy." I whispered as I got up and unzipped my boiling hot rubber cat suit.

I stepped out of it completely naked. I walked around the room, again enjoying the fact that Carlos couldn't tell where I was. I positioned myself above his head then lowered myself, placing my pussy over his mouth.

I felt his eager tongue hit my clitorus as he remained enjoying his experience with me. I felt him exploring me. His tongue finding its way on to my pussy, licking at my juices that he had created by turning me on.

"Uh... you like eating pussy?" I groaned out.

His tongue rammed up me a little further as his response.

I writhed around as I sat on Carlos' face, causing him difficulty in breathing. I saw the panic in his hands as they flapped around at the side. He didn't want to touch me, knowing he would get caned again if he did.

I got up from my squat position over his head and strutted over, feeling in complete power as I picked up my 2 favorite items from the table.

I placed them on the floor then reached up above my head, grabbing the rope that dangled down from the ceiling. I tied it to the cuffs on Carlos' ankles then pulled on the opposite end to winch his feet high in to the air, his back was still more or less flat on the floor, but I now had clear access to his ass.

"What are you doing?" Carlos asked desperately.

I remained silent. I didn't have to answer him, I was in charge. I looked at his cute little ass hole as it hung there in front of me. I placed my finger in it, slowly finger fucking him.

"Uh God... mmmm" I heard Carlos grunt as he enjoyed himself momentarily.

Removing my finger I gave it a lick. He tasted good! with little hesitation on my part I ran my tongue along his backside, paying close attention as it went over the hole.

Carlos squirmed in pleasure from this most intimate act of sexual pleasure. I asked my tongue inside him and relished in the noises of gratification from Carlos.

I grinned as I moved away from him, then picked up the first of my dildos, this was mine, and I placed it inside my wet pussy, turning on the vibrations to maximum; I was so ready to cum. I then picked up the 12 inch rubber dildo that I had also removed from the table and placed it against Carlos' ass hole.

"No please..." be begged, but still clung tightly to the blue ball in his hand... he wanted this big fucking cock up his ass.

I pushed the end in ever so slowly, allowing his body to react while enjoying the sensations inside my own body from my vibrator as I watched how Carlos' body adapted.

"Oh god... oh god..." I heard the panicked cries from him begin.

The tip was the hardest part, but he accommodated that really well. I then pushed It in a bit further, two inches, then three inches. Soon Carlos had 6 inches of rubber dildo inserted up his ass. It looked divine, I rocked my body back and forth enjoying the vibrations on my pussy.

Carlos' breathing was insane. I expect his adrenalin was kicking in with some very real fear to this new experience.

I began to slide the dildo back out of him... then back in, until I was fucking the life from him with it.

I built up a good rhythm for him. There was no way he was dropping that blue ball in his hand. He had the biggest erection going right now as he enjoyed his sexual displeasure.

I decided to reward him and began tugging on his cock as I remained fucking his ass with the dildo and grew closer to cumming myself.

"Oh my jesus... fuck!" Carlos called out as he enjoyed every simultaneous thrust and yank. I continued, feeling him getting harder and harder in my hand

"Uh... Ugh God..." he screamed as I rammed the dildo in him further.

The more he screamed the more inches of that dildo he got pummeled inside him.

"Fuck... fuck!" He cried as his back tried its best to arch as his stimulation reached its peak and he ejaculated all over his stomach. Watching him release like that sent me to heaven.

I came ramming that dildo to the full 12 inch up Carlos' ass hole...

* * *

**Carlos' story:**

James laughed at me as we sat around our kitchen table. I had only been home twenty minutes. Logan had a look of jealousy in his eye.

"So let me get this straight! Your still a virgin even after spending all that time locked in a room with Sienna the dominatrix?" James asked amused.

I nodded, the biggest smile on my face. "I can't explain how erotic it all was. It was.. just... I can't explain... it's giving me a stiffy just thinking about it." I revealed. "You knew what Sienna specialised in all along didn't you!" I accused.

James nodded. "Katelyn told me about her." He chuckled

"Well in all honesty I'm glad it wasn't me... did Karina say anything?" Logan asked.

"I think you've got a major Jones for that Karina chic, logues... your always going on about her?" James said knowingly to him.

Logan shook his head. "No... just want more girls to make more money." Came the obvious lies spilling from his mouth.

"Well we are all out of luck for the next one anyway... it's a shame really because she said it was massage, but she needs a guy with lots of tattoos." I informed them both.

Kendall then walked in to the kitchen wearing shorts and a vest. Logan, James and I all gave him the same look.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?" He asked.

"Have a seat Kendall." James said smiling...

* * *

**Author note:** thanks to Sienna for the use of her name! and thanks for all the reviews and to all who have favourited the story and to everyone who has read it.

I hope this chapter didn't disappoint,

Will update soon :-)

Natalie x


	7. Chapter 7

**Kendalls story:**

I sat down with a sigh at the glass table. I held a paper in my hand which I placed in the centre. "what's up?" I asked my group of friends.

"So... no luck with job hunting?" James questioned me while looking at the other two that sat either side of him. I had a feeling they were up to something or had pulled some kind of prank on me.

"Well I have three interviews tomorrow morning, two at music stores and one in a service station... guys have you seen this?" I then asked pointing to an ad in the paper.

James reached out and slid the article closer to him. "Battle of the band's!" He read out loud.

"Yeah... I know we could win it... I just know it. It cost 1000 bucks to enter though... might as well be a million." I moaned.

Again I saw the three of them exchange looks.

"What's going on then!?" I asked pissed off. They were definitely conspiring something. Last time they huddled together like this I found out the hard way that they had clingfilmed the toilet.

"We could do this." James said to me, ignoring my question.

I shook my head. "We can't afford the entry fee let alone get to vegas in our shit-mobile parked up outside to sing at it." I said with little enthusiasm.

"Kendall being truthful... we need to tell you something..." James begun, but then received an obvious kick under the table from Logan who sat next to him. The pair exchanged dirty looks.

Logan took over from talking. "What James is trying to say is that... the three of us have organised a..." he said, stalling trying to think of the correct word. "A... birthday present for you..." he said with his eyes wide with excitement. "We have clubbed together and got a hot girl to give you a good rub down!" He finished then gave a smug smile to James who grinned back at him.

"A massage?" I asked. "How much was that? We don't have the money to spend on things like that." I replied.

"it wasn't much! It's tomorrow though... you okay with that?" James then said.

I looked at the both of them, then looked at Carlos who was fidgeting with his balls in his pants.

"Well SJ is flying in tomorrow." I explained.

"Kendall trust me! SJ won't be able to deliver a massage like this... it will only take a couple of hours... you need to unwind... it will be great... go on." Logan insisted.

I thought it through. "Well as long as it finishes before SJ gets here... I wouldn't want to waste the money you paid." I relented.

"Excellent!" James said smiling. "You never know Kendall, maybe if you make a birthday wish we will get the money for battle of the band's somehow." He said with a knowing eye.

I doubted it very much.

* * *

**James' story:**

"So you know this masseuse girl then?" Kendall asked as I drove the 4 of us to karinas mansion.

"Well Logan knows the girl that is giving you the massage.. fairly well actually! but we all know the girl that owns the house... which is why Logan is tagging along because he wants to bone her." I joked.

"Fuck off, James!" Logan spat at me from the rear seat.

I chuckled. "Well why the fuck are you coming along today? Huh?" I teased him. It was obvious he had the hots for Karina the queen of porn.

"Because... okay! I want to fuck Karina." He admitted. Carlos laughed in the back seat.

I was the only one apart from Kendall (who was still in the complete dark of what was happening in this house) that hadn't sampled the delights of Karina and her magical blow jobs. "Why are you and Carlos tagging along then?" Logan then demanded to know.

"I'm seeing katelyn, she asked me to come down... I like her a lot." I revealed.

I looked in the rear view mirror at Carlos who I expect was just coming along in the hope he would lose his virginity some how, or maybe to see the reaction Kendall had when he realised exactly what was going on.

Logan had phoned Karina last night, and said to her we have a tattooed friend that could do with the money. She was eager to see who we could come up with next after being overly impressed with, Carlos Logan and myself.

I pulled the car up outside the mansion and turned the engine off.

"Let's get this party started then!" I said with a sigh, not really knowing what reaction Kendall was going to have when the penny dropped he was being set up for a porno.

The four of us made our way up the path, Logan knocked hard on the door knocker.

His face was saddened when it was katelyn that answered.

"James!" She said cheerfully as she saw my face.

"Hey beautiful." I replied walking forwards and greeting her with a kiss. Her lips tasted like strawberries today.

She invited us in and we walked through to the kitchen. It was a full house today, lots of people were hanging about. I stood with katelyn against the kitchen counter and made out while Logan introduced Kendall to joellen, it was her that was going to be giving Kendall his birthday treat.

"You been working today?" I asked katelyn as I pulled away from her kiss.

I understood and accepted that this girl was an actress and we both did what we did here just for the money but we were getting close to kind of dating now, and I had to admit it was weird knowing she was fucking other men as her day job.

"No, im here to oversee things, Karina is working... oh! Was working." She said as Karina walked in the kitchen looking pissed off. I turned to see Logan's face light up on seeing her. He bounded over leaving Kendall and Joellen chatting. It was then I also noticed Carlos sat at the kitchen table chatting with a tanned brunette girl with a huge set of tits.

"What are you all doing here?" She asked Logan.

"Just... hanging out. Oh we brought Kendall!" He said pointing to Kendall who was in deep chat with joellen.

"Oh yeah... another new guy." Karina said beginning to walk over to him.

With a panic Logan jumped in front of her. "Where are you going?!" He asked.

"To look at this Kendall guys cock... I don't do small on my movies Logan." She replied.

"Oh he is not small!" Logan said now sounding a bit gay, but trying his best to avoid a scene when Kendall demanded to know why Karina wanted to see how big his dick was.

She smiled at him. "Okay... I will take your word for it... Logan... actually, are you busy? I was just in the middle of a scene and the guy blew his load too early... he says that's him all juiced out for the day. Did you want to take his place?" She asked him.

"What with you?" He asked.

"Yeah its just normal massage with a fuck but your the masseuse." She stated.

"Erm... that would be fine... masseuse! Fuck" he blurted out.

I chuckled at him, then laughed a bit more as Kendall walked passed with joellen off for his own massage.

"Karina?" I asked. "If you and Logan are doing 'normal massage'" I said using air quotes. "Then what is it that Kendall and joellen are doing?"

"Nuru massage!" She replied. I had no idea what that was but I'm sure Kendall was about to have fun.

"I see Carlos is talking with Cerise... he is up for all sorts that little guy huh." Karina then said looking over at Carlos and the brunette on the table.

"Yeah I guess." Logan replied to her.

"Carlos, if that's your thing, feel free to go upstairs and film it... double pay! Cerise was let down again today weren't you sweetheart." Karina called out across the room.

I turned and looked at Carlos who now had the look that all his birthdays had come at once.

Cerise looked him over and shrugged saying she didn't mind, then both her and Carlos stood up and walked towards us.

"You sure that's okay?" Cerise asked Karina in a thick German accent. She was a lot taller than Carlos, but who wasn't!

"Yeah course, take one of the hand held cams with you to room 4 and shoot it amateur." Karina instructed.

Cerise nodded then walked out with Carlos who was grinning like a Cheshire cat who was about to get laid.

"Come on then you!" Karina said to Logan taking him by the wrist. She clicked her fingers at two of the fat camera men that were loitering in the kitchen and they left leaving katelyn and I alone.

"I'm going to have to keep an eye on everything that's happening while Karina is busy... I'm like second in command." Katelyn said softly to me.

"Yeah that's cool... I know the score." I said giving her a smile.

"Do you really James?" She asked, I gathered she was also worrying that I found it awkward she was fucking a load of guys.

I nodded. "Honestly... it's your job, it's cool." I replied, actually meaning it.

She smiled and placed her strawberry flavoured lips on mine once more.

"You should hang out in the pool or something while your waiting." She said walking away from me, out of the kitchen.

"Yeah sounds good." I replied looking out at the beautiful Californian weather.

Katelyn walked around the corner out of sight, but seconds later returned to the doorway.

"James? Your friend Carlos... he does know that Cerise is a lady boy doesn't he?" She asked.

This knowledge just made my day!...

* * *

**Author note:** well we have a busy few chapters ahead of us! Logan & Karina, joellen and kendy and poor little los who is in for a surprise, hahaha.

If you don't know what nuru massage is then I suggest to Google it to benefit from that chapter.. Kendall is in for some fun times... if he goes through with it of course.

Thanks for the reviews, faves, follows, tweets, pm's Dm's and to everyone who is reading.

Much love! Natalie x


	8. Chapter 8

**Kendalls story:**

Following joellen up the stairs I saw her long black hair swish back and forth as she swayed. She was very attractive and the boys had done well to organise this little massage.

"So how do you know Logan?" She asked opening up the door to a large room. It didn't look like a place for a massage, more an open plan place for a sleep over and bath, at least that's what I thought as I spotted a big blow-up bed on the floor.

"We went to a school in LA together." I replied looking at a small fair haired man that looked like he never saw the light of day setting up a video camera. "What's that for." I asked joellen.

She looked like I was insane. "To film us of course... your as fresh as Logan is at this game then?" She asked.

"This game...?" I replied. My eyebrows knitting together on my head. "This is a massage?" I questioned feeling my heart accelerate.

"Yeah, the scene will start with us in the hallway, I will take you through to the bath where I will perform a bit of masturbation then over to the bed for the massage." She said pointing to the inflatable bed which was next to non slip mats and scented candles.

I very almost choked on my own spit. "Masturbation... what?" I said feeling completely confused. "I think I better leave." I said returning to the door.

"Kendall? Where are you going?" Joellen called as she ran after me. I took two steps at a time as I descended the stairs quickly. I went through to the kitchen where I saw James through the large glass paneled doors to the pool outside which I entered out to.

"**IS THIS A FUCKING JOKE?!**" I bellowed at him as he took his shirt off ready to get in the pool.

The look he had on his face was 'fuck!'

"James you know what you sent me off for don't you? What the actual fuck? Why? SJ got on a later flight because I said I was doing this shit first! You and Logan are complete fucking retards... I can't believe you did this!" I raged while he stood there gawping at me in some kind of shock.

I shook my head at him, disappointed in my friend. Turning my back in disgust I began to walk from the pool and back in through to the kitchen.

"Kendall! Wait up." James called after me. I saw joellen stood in the kitchen like she had done something wrong. I felt sorry for her.

"I don't want to hear your excuses James." I said coolly, but not turning around.

"We did it for the band Kendall! It's the money!" He said desperately. "By doing this we can get rid of our debt and enter battle of the band's!"

I stopped in my tracks and turned around.

"Just let me explain everything... please" he pleaded with me.

I let out a sigh. "5 minutes, then im taking the car." I reasoned.

"I don't need 5 minutes! Logan saw an ad in the paper about this place. He auditioned and got a job... filming porn. He got sick one day so asked if I could take his place to not miss out on the 300 bucks pay out... then Carlos got involved... Carlos is upstairs right now willing to being fucked by a he/she for double pay and your stood here moaning about having a dirty massage... Kendall it's acting... that's all. SJ doesn't have to know and you can shower her in love and diamonds when we make it big once we get ourselves straight and win the battle of the band's." He said then took a breath.

Another sigh left my lips. Not knowing what to honestly make of it all.

"Kendall we need money fast and this is the way to do it. It's professional, clean and safe... isn't it joellen?!" He said now asking her for back up.

"It is... but if Kendall doesn't want to do it then he shouldn't be forced." She replied.

"I've got a girlfriend James... SJ thinks of you guys as friends... I love her... I can't do this." I said.

"Kendall we can be huge! The next big thing... please just sell yourself to the devil for just this once. The band needs you Kendall." James begged.

I looked at him. James and I had always been closest in our group of friends due to the fact we wanted it so bad. I never thought I would be the one to say 'no' to a way of getting somewhere with big time rush. I didn't want to be that person.

"How will I know that SJ won't see it? If I did it just this once." I asked, giving in.

A big smile emerged on James' face. "Does she have a secret porn addiction?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Then how would she see it?... honestly though so many of these things get uploaded that within a few hours they get buried... it would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack Kendall." He replied.

Nodding my head I looked at joellen. "I'm sorry about all this... let's give it a try then huh." I said nervously.

She smiled then headed back towards the stairs, I gave James one more look. "Doing it for the band." I said to him, then followed joellen.

* * *

**Joellens story:**

After the drama of Kendall and James we finally got back in the bathroom suite. I was slightly concerned. It felt wrong to be doing this with someone who had clearly been set up to do it and had no real interest in going through with it.

"Kendall are you sure? I'm finding this really weird." I said being honest.

"Yeah... I'm good for it, let's just get it over and done with... I've acted before... it's just intimate acting huh! Talk me through it." He said looking incredibly nervous as his eyes darted around the room, taking everything in.

I nodded. "Okay, well as I said before, the scene will start in the hall... your meant to not really know what to expect so maybe it's better if I don't tell you... you not heard of nuru before then no?" I asked.

"No." He replied.

"Just relax then, that's all you have to do really, I will take care of everything else. Just go with the flow. Strip off and put this on." I instructed, handing him a dressing robe.

Kendall took a deep breath. I walked over to the back room to get undressed and in to my own dressing robe.

"Thirty seconds then Matt." I said to the camera man. He gave me a single nod as his response.

With both Kendall and I now ready for the cameras to roll I walked out with him in to the hallway set to begin filming.

"Just relax remember." I said with a smile. I half expected him to run out the door.

"3.. 2.. 1... action!" Said matt, kick starting the role play.

"Hi, come on through." I said to Kendall gently taking his hand and leading him through to the huge round bath that lay waiting for us.

Kendall looked at the bath. "I'm not wearing any swim shorts." He said, playing his part well of the unsuspecting client.

"It's fine... the warm water will relax you." I said helping to slip the gown from him.

Kendall reluctantly let go of his grip on it and allowed me to strip him naked in front of me.

He was a pretty boy. Very slim, I could only see the back of him at the moment as I watched him step in to the large round bath, but he had gorgeous dips in his hips. His butt was cute, a little fuzzy.

I liked guys with a tiny waist, and Kendalls was tiny!

He sat at the side of the bath as the water settled around him.

I then removed my own dressing gown, I watched intently as Kendall watched me. He was forcing himself to look, I expect for the cameras. He appeared so shy.

"Mmm the water is so warm." I said as I also stepped in and lowered my body down in to the deep water.

Kendall sat forwards not really knowing what to do, but I waded over to him on my knees.

" just sit back and relax." I said seductively to him. I pressed on his chest gently to get his back against the side of the bath again. I reached for a sponge that was sat on the edge of the tub while allowing Kendall to appreciate the sight of my breasts as they got closer to him.

Dipping the sponge in the warm water I then pressed it against his immaculate looking chest. Letting the water drip slowly down him. Trickling down his abdomen.

"That feel nice?" I questioned.

"Yeh." Kendall replied, closing his eyes.

I dipped the sponge again then raised it to his head, dampening his hair down. Some small drops of water made their way down his face and over his lips as I smoothed his hair back with the sponge.

I was knelt in between Kendalls legs as he sat in the bath. My bare breasts now just brushed against his chest, with his eyes still closed as I ran the sponge across his shoulder I noticed Kendalls erection peaking out of the water like a little sea monster.

"Just let all your senses relax, let your body be explored and enjoyed." I whispered to him, running the sponge down his chest and finally below the waterline where I gently dabbed at his manhood.

"Mmmm." I heard Kendall moan in appreciation as he enjoyed the touch. His eyes remained closed. I think this was his way of coping... or maybe it was his way of just enjoying it.

I placed the sponge back in its resting place on the side of the bath but returned my hand to Kendalls goodies.

His dick was big, not overly thick, but he had some good length on him that my hand enjoyed to touch.

A small gasp left his lips as I slowly stroked him beneath the warmth of the water.

It was only meant to excite and relax. This kind of masturbation always turned me on. Slow and seductive.

I could read Kendalls face on what he liked, he preferred just my fingertips gripped on his shaft, rather than a full palm grip. Every time my thumb rubbed past his bell-end his hips twitched ever so slightly in response.

He opened his eyes and looked at me working my magic on him. I enjoyed him looking as my hand slipped up and down his pole, the feeling of the water enhancing everything for him. He smiled at me then went back to closing his eyes and resting his head against the back of the bath.

If I didn't know any better then I would of guessed that any thought Kendall had over his girlfriend he had been worrying about, had just flew out of his mind.

Typical bloke!

I spent several minutes messaging my finger tips along his shaft. Many groans of pleasure had left Kendall in the process. His dick was so hard it must be hurting him.

I let go though and stood up. Kendalls eyes opened and he enjoyed the cascade affect of water as it left my naked body.

I took his hand, inviting him up to his feet. I marvelled at the beauty of his dick now I could see it at its best. He was extremely turned on. His hips were so skinny that I could clearly see the shape of his bone outline. He made my insides throb.

I stood there with him for a few moments before I ran my fingers along his chest. This gave Kendall the invite to touch my own body... but his shyness kept his hands at his sides. This only turned me further.

Leading Kendall over to the inflated mattress that lay on the floor, I helped him lie down on it, his chest facing upwards. I rolled a white fluffy towel up and placed it under his head as a makeshift pillow then knelt down beside him as I picked up the bowl of nuru gel.

"Is it cold?" Kendall whispered out to me.

"No its warm... you ready?" I asked.

"Yeh." He replied with a small amount of hesitancy in his voice.

I made eye contact with Kendall as I scooped a large handful of the gel out and let it drip over my body, running down my breasts and snaking down to my navel. I loved this stuff. It wasn't like ordinary massage oil, it was liquid goo! a clear slimy, satisfying gel that allowed the most sensual of massages to be performed.

Kendalls eyes were in awe as he watched my upper body become a shiny, orgasmic mess just waiting to happen.

I got in to position and carefully knelt down in between Kendalls legs. With another hand scoop in to the bowl, I poured the watery like gel over Kendall. Starting with his chest, teasing him uncontrollably as I let a small amount of the warm liquid fall over his testicles.

Kendall bit his lip in anticipation as I placed the bowl back down to the floor and began to rub my hands over his body, spreading the gel out.

My fingers teased over his nipples, slipping and sliding their way around his torso. I soothed my hands down both his arms and entwined my fingers with his, covering as much of his body as possible to lubricate every inch of him.

With his hands still in mine I invited him to touch my breasts by placing his palms over my chest. Letting him feel the beautiful sensation of what a body felt like under the influence of the nuru gel.

Kendall enjoyed himself, he rubbed his fingers across my own nipples as he made himself at home. I removed my hands from his, letting him explore my body alone.

We shared eye contact once more. his were the most beautiful transparent green eyes I had ever seen. His hair now beginning to dry in soft waves as it lay scruffy on his head.

He was incredibly handsome.

With my hands still very wet from the gel, I took his penis in my hands and made sure every inch of that was covered in the gel. Kendall closed his eyes again as I played with him intimately. Delicate, almost whispery groans left his lips. I expect this was the best a girl had ever made him feel.

With his hands back by his side's I prepared to get the massage started. I lay on top of kendall, chest to chest and allowed my body to slide the length of his.

His dick rubbed happily against my breasts as I slid down, and my pussy slid erotically over it as I slid back up.

I could feel all the tension leave Kendalls body as he relaxed beneath me. I Enjoyed the contact between us, I relished in the fact that Kendall wasn't acting, he was genuinely enjoying this. His hardness dug in to my flesh as I slipped down his body.

The feel of his testicles against my leg as I slid back up him was sensational. He ticked all my boxes of attractiveness.

I rested my face against his and listened to his breathing. I could feel his heart beat against my chest. Cautiously I placed my lips on his, Kendall accepted my kiss eagerly. His cock ruling his sexual desire. His kisses were hard and erotic. The feel of his tongue in my mouth let me in on the secret that Kendall wasn't feeling shy any more.

It was that moment that I felt his hand on my backside, the nuru gel working as it should and allowed him easy access in side of my body.

I let out my own moans as Kendalls finger inserted itself in me. Our kissing became more erratic on his contact with me.

To benefit fully from this I spread my legs. I was more on his stomach than his dick, but this gave him more room to work with as he finger fucked me hard with the use of the gel that still clung to our bodies.

I lifted my face away from his. I wanted to look in to his perfect green eyes. I was getting close to cumming from his finger action.

"Uh... uh... oh yeah." I called out softly.

On hearing my groans Kendall added more fingers inside me. He rammed them inside me. His pace never letting up.

His other hand then swept over my breast, the feel of that just tipping me over the edge, and I came in his hand.

Kendall slowed his place as he felt my pussy contracting around his fingers. He knew what he had done, and to be honest his eyes slightly widened with shock. He probably felt guilty for his girlfriend.

His fingers left me intimately which allowed me to slip up and down his body a few more times. My breasts hugging against him as I went.

When I felt my body had recovered enough from my orgasm I slipped back up him and took his rock hard cock in my hand, holding it up so when I slid back down he would be inside me.

I looked at Kendall, his eyes almost smiled at me. He was too far gone in his desire to give a shit about his girlfriend now. All he wanted was his cock being taken care of.

With a hard shunt, I slipped down. Kendalls dick entering me with force. I sat up and began to rock my hips up and down.

Again I noticed Kendall looking down at himself as his cock slipped in and out of me. I found it so erotic that he liked to watch.

His hands found my breasts again and he circled them in his palms.

I didn't want to get off as I rode the fuck out of this sexy ass fucker but the steady groans that Kendall was making made it clear it was almost show time.

I removed him from me and knelt back down between Kendalls legs. Taking his stiffness in my hand I jerked the life out of his cock. One of Kendalls hands grasped at nothing as he tried to hang on to his orgasm but the temptation of cumming was too much as he placed his other hand on one of my breasts and called out in ecstasy. His stream of cum shooting out deliciously in warm white ropes as it left him.

My eyes savoured the sight of it dripping back down his shaft.

"And cut!" Matt, the camera man said; making both Kendall and I jump. I had forgotten he was even in the room with us.

Matt grabbed a bottle of water then left the room.

Kendall looked at me as I remained kneeling in between his legs. His dick still in my hand.

"You okay?" I asked as I let go of him and stood up ready to jump in the shower.

Kendall remained on the floor. "That was incredible... seriously incredible." He said with a smile on his face, exposing some cute dimples.

"Not too bad for your first and last porno huh." I replied returning his smile as I wrapped a towel around my nakedness.

"Last!? No way that is my last." He said. His green eyes twinkling as he smiled.

"Well I look forward to the day I work with you again then Kendall." I said with a wink.

"Likewise." Kendall replied, flopping his arms down at the side of him as he remained on the inflatable mattress a big, wet looking, sexy mess of gorgeousness.

"I won't be long in the shower then you can jump in." I said to him.

"Sure... I'm just gonna catch my breath... I'm glad I did this joellen." He said staring up at the ceiling.

I chuckled, he was no where near as glad as I was!

* * *

**Author note:** thanks to all who are reading, and for the reviews. Thank you Joellen for starring in today's chapter. It was the nuru massage that implanted this entire story in to my head as I would LOVE to do that to James. Mmmm! slippery maslow!

I will update soon.

Natalie x


	9. Chapter 9

**logans story:**

Karina handed me one of the many outfits she had lying around in her house, this one was just some loose fitting white trousers and a matching tshirt. I put them on and instantly became Logan the masseuse.

"Okay..." She said dishing out the instructions. "... I walk in the 'massage parlor' and you tell me to strip down and cover my personals up with the towel." Karina said pointing at a large stack of fluffy white towels. "there are a load of oils and things on the table. Feel free to use what you want. Drag the massage out, the audience likes to be teased before you tempt yourself with my goodies..." She said raising an eyebrow.

Jesus I wanted to fuck her, she was gorgeous.

"..Then just do as you will with me Logan... I gotta say I'm pretty impressed with you. If your band doesn't work out then your welcome to work here for as long as you like." She said smiling.

I smiled back. It wasn't very often she said nice things, usually sarcastic or bitchy comments flowed from her lips... fuck I wanted my bell-end around her lips.

"Are you okay Logan?" Karina then asked.

"Yeah sorry... I was miles away." I replied. Should I ask her out? Surely she likes me, she asked for me to do this when fuck-wit James was stood right next to me, so I knew she preferred me to him.

"Well let's get started." She said, nodding to the camera man that we were ready.

Once the film was rolling and Karina and I had done the terrible acting out of the first scene I walked out of shot appearing to leave her alone while she undressed.

From behind the camera I watched as Karina had this pretend innocent look on her as she naively undressed in front of the camera. I can see how the other guy shot his load so quickly, she was hot! So very hot!

Karina slipped out of her short skirt she had on and lifted her top up, she folded them up neatly as she dragged the time out. Her bra was the next thing to come off. I eyed her over. I wanted this girl so badly.

Then the holy grail came as she removed her cute little lace panties.

I had only ever felt her goodness, looking at it practically smiling at me as she mounted the massage table face down, I felt my cock spring in to life.

Karina covered her ass up with a towel then lay flat on the table with her arms by her sides.

I enjoyed the feeling of anticipation as I counted to 5 slowly in my head.

"Are we ready in here?" I said in my best professional masseuse acting voice as I walked back in to shot.

"Yep... all set." Karina said with a fake nervous smile.

I reached for the oil and prayed my cock could handle her.

* * *

**Karinas story:**

I loved massage shoots, especially when I was the one getting the massage!

I lay on the table with my head to one side. I saw Logan choose some scented oil from the small white table that stood next to him.

He came closer and I felt the cool liquid hit my back. It sent a shiver racing up my spine.

Logans hands were warm and welcoming though. He glided them over my back. His thumbs working in to the knots of stress I had in my shoulder blades and in my muscles.

I let out a little groan of pleasure. The pressure of his hands were just right. Logan moved around the massage table and stood in front of my head. He really kneed those knuckles in to me and I could clearly feel his rock hard cock gently nudging in to my head every now and again as he worked away on my back.

I tried my best to hold in a smile as his fingers traced towards my side. It was so ticklish. I enjoyed every moment of his touch.

I could sense his eagerness to work down towards the towel, wanting to unveil my ass but Logan kept his cool, he spent his time working those magic thumbs in along my spine. Once he was finished on my back I thought he was going to start on my legs but more oil got poured on to my arms as he worked the stresses out of those too... God I loved massage shoots.

Logans fingers went in between my own, the sensation of it sent another shiver down my spine. He was out of my view now. I enjoyed not knowing where he might go next.

My feet were next to get his attention, he slowly rubbed them upwards towards my heel. It felt so good. There was nothing better than the feeling of a hot guy rubbing his hands over your body.

More oil was placed on my legs and Logan made his way up them, sliding his fingers up slowly. My pussy was pounding inside me. I couldn't wait to get his cock in my mouth again.

I felt the towel be removed from me, it was a little early but I just let him do his thing.

Logans fingers then cautiously edged further up my legs, he got so close to the middle of me on a number of occasions but he hadn't yet made contact with me intimately.

It was so seductive, the rubbing, the gliding, the feel of Logan's warm wet hands making their way up my thighs.

He then decided to rub his delicious hands on my bare ass that was facing him as I lay on the table. He circled his palms and gingerly slid down inbetween my legs, ever so slightly touching the outside of my pussy.

I moaned out to let him know I had enjoyed that, I turned my head as any unsuspecting client in a massage parlour would to someone that had just touched a bit too far, but I smiled at Logan, I saw the camera man stood next to him as he prepared to get a close up of Logan going in for the kill and begin a very special kind of massage.

More oil was poured on my skin, this time over my ass. Logan wasted no time in rubbing it in, he ran a cheeky finger down my crack.

I parted my legs slightly to welcome his fingers to touch me more.

I then felt the coolness of the oil hit the inside of my pussy as Logan poured more. He then ran his fingers down my slit. Massaging my clit as he went.

I parted my legs even further. Allowing Logan to have a good look at what I was made of.

He gently teased my clit with his fingers before sliding them back up and finger fucking my hole so aggressively that he was shunting my entire body forward with each thrust. It was magic...

* * *

**Meanwhile a few doors down in room 4...**

**Carlos' story:**

The room Cerise had been told to take me in to was rather like a lounge. Lots of seating, and a large tv attached to the wall. Porn was playing on the tv before we even got up here.

Cerise had a small camcorder, which she placed on a random looking pedestal which I expect served its purpose in this room just as a camera stand.

With record already been hit on the camcorder I set about my business of being aroused by this beautiful girl.

She sat down on a leather arm chair and pulled me on top of her by the hand.

She smelt good, her hair particularly. She was dressed in a small wrap around skirt showing off some sexy tanned legs and her huge tits were almost bursting out of the small vest top she had squeezed them in to.

Her lips felt soft as I kissed her, she ran her long manicured finger nails though my hair. My dick was throbbing, I wanted it so bad. She looked and tasted so good in my mouth as I kissed her, and not to mention the big orgy that was being played on the tv in the background. My dick wanted in. Never had I been so horny.

Cerise took her vest off and I wasted no time in sucking on her big beautiful tits. She had definitely had a boob job, but I didn't give a shit... tits were tits!

* * *

**Massage room...**

**Logans story:**

"Ohhh yeh... that's it." I said as Karina gladly sucked on my cock. She was still laying chest down on the massage table but she was working my pole good, bobbing her head back and forth like a good girl.

Her blowies were the best.

I had so far done everything with this hot fucking, grade A asian ass that I wanted apart from fuck her. I spent a good while with my tongue lapping away at her clit.

_Fuck Logan.. think of something else_! I thought to myself as I watched this beauty grease my meat. I was so close to cumming... shit shit...

The first unsexual thing to unfortunately pop in to my head was my mother. Jesus of all the things!

Mom worked though... a bit too well, I felt my cock go a bit floppy in her mouth.

Karina felt it too, I guess she was now worrying that I wasn't up to the job or she didn't turn me on as much as she thought. She stepped up her game and played up to the camera as she moved one of her hands down and began strumming on her clit right there in front of me.

My dick felt so warm in her mouth, all thoughts of my mother disappeared. I didn't know what I should be looking at more; her beautiful face as it slid up and down my cock or the way she was turning her self on by playing with herself. Her little ass squirmed around joyfully as her hand went ten to the dozen on her pussy.

* * *

**Room 4...**

**Carlos' story:**

I had just undone the belt to my pants. I rushed out of them, kicking my leg out trying to get them off me.

Cerise chuckled at my eagerness but she sat forward only wearing her tiny skirt and yanked my boxers down. I stepped out of those just as quickly as I got rid of my pants.

Taking my dick in her hand, Cerise licked it. She looked up at me the entire time though. Fuck she turned me on! Her tongue glazed over the head of my cock like she was licking an ice cream on a hot summers day.

I groaned out. The sensation of her unreal. I placed my hand on her huge breasts and fondled the life out of them.

A mixture of pleasure swam through me as I saw her licking my tip, sometimes placing her tongue in my piss hole. I then looked at her tits and just over her shoulder I saw the tv still playing the porno. Jesus fuck this was heaven! ...

* * *

**Massage room...**

**Karinas story:**

I knew logan was gonna cum, he was getting more physical by the second. I should of taken my lips away from his cock but I was enjoying myself too much. My clit felt sopping wet from the oil and my own fingering action. I honestly didn't care if he came... I wanted to taste him.

A sharp tug to my hair pleasantly surprised me as Logan placed his palm on my head and grabbed a hand full of my hair. He thrust his cock right inside my mouth, I gagged slightly as he deep throated me but I loved it. I moved the position of my neck so he could ram it in as far as he liked.

He was so incredibly hard.

His other hand then placed itself on my head and my head bobbing activity was forced to stop as he held my hair so tightly. He then began face fucking the life from me. His grip tightened more in my hair as he thrust his hips forcefully in to my mouth

The feel of it was sexy, I touched myself faster. He was gonna blow his load so why shouldn't I. His dick pounded the back of my throat making gug gug noises fall from my vocal chords.

The hair pulling was my thing, I loved the forcefulness he was inflicting on me. I felt him clench as hot cum hit the back of my throat, I let my own orgasm fall freely from my body. Logan loosened his grip on me and seeing as he didn't obey the rules completely by shooting his load out side of my body, I let his salty cum drip from my mouth for the camera man to enjoy filming.

I looked up at Logan who now wore the sexiest animalistic face on him and I knew he was going to now fuck the life from me.

This boy had stamina!

* * *

**Room 4...**

**Carlos' story:**

Cerise stopped licking at my cock and slouched back in to her arm chair her pert tits not budging an inch as she moved.

My dick hung heavy, wanting to be inside her so badly.

She gave me the look to say she was wanting it as much as I was. I wasn't sure if I had a connection with this chic or we both just wanted the excuse of filming porn to fuck each other but she looked at me through beautiful long eye lashes, her brown eyes turning me on as she undone the tie from her wrap skirt.

I was confused at first. The bulge in her thong didn't look like it should. Confusion then made way for shock as beautiful Cerise removed the thong and I was faced with a dick much bigger than my own.

I looked up at her face, panicked and feeling light headed.

Cerise smiled at me, her sexy smile confusing the fuck out of my brain. I looked back down at the cock. Two great big balls dangling from it. She then slouched further down the arm chair and lifted her... his... her legs on my shoulders and the next thing I knew she rammed my dick up her ass hole.

A groan left me, I was aroused and scared at the same time. It felt nice... for my cock it felt nice, she was tight. Her ass hugged every inch of my length.

Jesus I was fucking a dude!

But no... she was a girl... a man-girl. Oh fuck I'm confused! I did what felt natural though without looking like a complete twat for not realising. I couldn't exactly say no now.

I rammed my dick up her ass. The tight feeling making the anxious feeling a little less scary. It did feel good.

I looked at her Beautiful face, big bouncing tits then great big meaty cock. My brain was completely confused.

She felt so tight though as I fucked her ass.

Oh god she is gonna touch it... please don't touch it. I thought to myself as she reached for her own stiffness.

I couldn't look away. I was bizarrely turned on. She was wanking away at herself while my cock was so far up her jacksy.

Her dick looked like a blur as she tugged so hard. She began moaning and groaning as she got closer to the brink of no return.

I concentrated on her face. How the fuck was she a dude?!

"Ugh... oh..." I heard fall out of my mouth out as my cock slipped in and out of her tight little ass.

It was her tits jumping around that did it, and the fact she was sucking on her finger but I pulled out and came all over her ass. She then ran a finger over it and licked that too.

I fell to my knees and just watched in some kind of shock as she continued to Jack herself off.

I was more in shock with the fact I had actually enjoyed myself...

* * *

**Author note:** well... saucy Carlos huh!** Please please please** check out my other btr story on my treehatsrock account which is called "Big Time Rush : Kidnapped Kogan" if your in to the weird stuff like porn stars then you should love the Kogan fic!

Will update soon.

Much love, Natalie x


	10. Chapter 10

**SJs story**:

My heart had butterflies as I collected my luggage from the baggage claim at LAX.

This had been the longest stint that I had gone without seeing Kendall. As I walked through to the arrivals I saw him. His beautiful scruffy hair, his electric green eyes.

"**Kendall**!" I called out waving across the room to get his attention. On spotting me Kendall smiled.

"Baby!" He said working his way through the crowds towards me.

Leaving my luggage at my side I threw my arms around my gorgeous boyfriend as he scooped me up and kissed me.

"I. Missed. You. So. Much." I said to him inbetween kisses.

"I missed you too. God it's so good to see your face!" He said giving me an excited spin around.

I giggled as he set me down on my two feet. Taking my hand and my luggage Kendall led me to his car out in the parking lot.

"My dad wasn't too pleased I came out here. He is trying to set me up with one of the guys from his work." I revealed.

"What?! Why is he trying to set you up, geez that guy hates me!" Kendall huffed.

"He doesn't hate you Kendall, he just wants a secure future for me. Harrison is a nice guy but I love you, so you don't have to worry what my dad does." I reassured him.

"Harrison? How do you know that Harrison is a nice guy? What is Harrison's job exactly?" Kendall said acting like the green eyed monster.

I chuckled. "Baby stop saying 'Harrison!' He has been to the house a few times for dinner, he works in the accounts department of my dad's firm... Kendall... " I said taking his hand as it rested on the gear stick. "... I love my handsome guitar playing boyfriend, and I would love him whether he became a ridiculously famous rock star or busked on street corners for dimes."

Kendall smiled, I saw his dimples appear. "You mean it?" He asked.

"Yeah, I mean it. It's kind of nice to see you jealous though. I worry so much about you being out here with all these Los Angeles girls." I replied airing my fears.

"SJ, the LA girls have absolutely nothing on my Kansas cutie." He said leaning over and kissing my cheek as he drove.

I smiled. Kendall never changed, he was as honest as the day was long and adored me. Not a day went by when I didn't hear from him.

"So what was so important this morning that I needed to catch the later flight?" I asked curious. I know Kendall had a few job interviews so I hoped for good news. I know he didn't want to give up on big time rush. He had put blood sweat and tears in to that band trying to make something of it.

"Just had to go out with the boys." Kendall said casually.

"Oh right how did the job interviews go then?" I asked.

"I didn't turn up... they were lame anyway SJ." He said.

"I thought you had to try and get your hands on some money quick... I've got a few hundred In my account you can use if you need it baby, you know you only have to ask." I said with a sympathetic smile.

Kendall shook his head. "Im not taking your money SJ. You know how I feel about that. We are actually doing okay for money. We have made enough to not get kicked out of the apartment and we also have enough to enter the battle of the band's in vegas!" He said excitedly.

"Really! Kendall that's amazing." I said as he slowed the car for a stop sign. "How did you manage that?" I asked knowing the dire financial situation him and his friends were in.

"Erm... well. Removals! We have been helping out with a removals firm and made some easy cash... no big deal, you know." He said as the car set in motion again.

"Well that's good. Make sure you don't do your back in if your lugging things up and down stairs." I said concerned. Kendall wasn't the meatiest of men.

"I can handle it SJ." He said flexing his muscles with a laugh.

It didn't take long to get to the place Kendall called home. I followed Kendall in through the door.

"Shall we grab some snacks and just hide out in my room?" He asked.

"Sounds perfect!" I smiled not wanting to be anywhere apart from curled up with my gorgeous man in his bed.

Kendall smiled at me as we shared the same thought. It had been so long since we had been together.

Walking in to the kitchen I saw James and a girl sat at the table eating a Chinese takeaway. I also saw Logan on his hands and knees rummaging through a kitchen cupboard.

"Hey guys," I said to the boys with a small wave of my hand.

"Hi SJ, m'how m'was the flight?" James asked with a mouthful of food.

"It's was good thanks, went kinda quick." I replied as I eyed up his female companion. She was what I typically would call an LA girl. She was flawless. Pretty much photo shopped.

"That's good... this is katelyn, katelyn this is SJ; Kendalls future wife." James said sarcastically making me blush. I looked at Kendall who had also gone a bit red.

"Great to meet you." Katelyn said with a smile.

"Likewise." I replied, discreetly trying to straighten my top out as I felt completely inferior to the beauty queen that was katelyn as she sat next to James in a revealing vest and tiny skirt, showing off her immaculate body.

Kendall kicked Logan in the backside as he still had his head in the cupboard.

"Logues what are you doing?" He asked.

Logan poked his head out and looked up to Kendall and I. "Oh hi guys." He said to both Kendall and I. "I didn't know you were here. I'm trying to find some clothesline wire... I know we have some in here somewhere." He said looking back toward the cupboard.

"What do you want that for?" Kendall asked. "You don't do washing!" He smirked.

Logan grinned ridiculously. "Karina wants it." He said still smiling.

Kendall ignored his friend, grabbed a packet of potato chips, took my hand and practically pulled my hand from my socket as he led me up to his bedroom.

He shut the door behind him.

"What was all that about?" I laughed, wondering why Kendall had pretty much ran away.

"What? Nothing, I just wanted to be alone with you baby. I don't want to listen to Logan and his strange fetishes." He said.

"Fetishes? Who's Karina?" I asked not used to so many girls being mentioned and introduced to me while I visited.

"Karina!... she is... Logan's... erm.. his girlfriend." He replied.

"Oh... typical Logan to get a girl to do his washing then huh!" I said with the raise of an eyebrow.

Kendall looked at me, his eyes kind of wide for such a mundane conversation.

"Washing!?... Yeah washing! typical Logan... you hungry" he asked changing the subject.

I laughed at him. "Kendall you've gone all weird."

"What? I'm not weird. I just... just missed you. Let's not talk anymore!" He said taking me in his arms and kissing me passionately.

I wasn't going to complain about his kisses so I let the weirdness go without more questioning.

Kendalls tongue eased in to my mouth. I had missed him so much. He walked me backwards causing us both to fall on to his bed.

His hands wasted no time in finding their way under my top. I felt his smile against my lips as we kissed. Kendall was such a boob man. He loved touching me.

"Let's get you out of this huh." He said sexily as he pulled at my top.

"Mmm gladly." I said pulling the top over my head while Kendall undid my shorts. He snuck a finger in to my underwear and inserted it inside me as he kissed me and fondled one of my breasts with the other hand.

I enjoyed every touch and every second as Kendall played with my body. Pulling his kiss away he looked at me oddly.

"What's wrong?" I breathed out heavily, Kendalls finger inside me still gently slid in and out as he looked at me thoughtfully.

"Do you want me to give you a massage... I have some baby oil somewhere." He said bizarrely.

I raised my eyebrows at this some what strange request.

The lusty look in Kendalls eyes however at the thought of getting me greased up and rubbed down was not one I was about to argue with.

"Okay!" I replied with a smile. Kendall was usually quite reserved but I liked this new adventurous side. He must of really missed me...

* * *

**Author note:** answers on a postcard as to why logan might want clothesline wire? haha! Will try and get another chapter out today with some smut and drama :-)

Thanks to all the reviews and the faves and the tweets.


	11. Chapter 11

**SJs story**:

"That feel nice baby?" I asked as Kendall lay flat on the bed. I had just poured some of the baby oil on his dick and was rubbing it in. It felt all sexy and slippery in my hand as I gently wanked him.

"Oh god... SJ, it feels so fucking good." He replied as he lay there enjoying himself. He had just spent the last twenty minutes rubbing me with the oil and licking my clit, I had the most amazing orgasm, so Kendall deserved this little piece of heaven he was experiencing right now.

I rubbed my hands over his shiny cock, letting the oil work to his advantage. I lowered my body, cupping his balls in my hand and letting my tongue caress them as I still tugged gently on him.

"Mmmm. SJ... that's... mmmmm." He mumbled making me smile.

I loved the way the oil made him feel in my hand.

I had been so excited for the past week to get to see Kendall. We had spent an entire month apart, one month of no sex was almost too much for me to take. That wasn't the only reason I was excited though. I was excited because when I got here I had a big surprise for Kendall. I loved surprising him, this one was big though so I had tied it in with his birthday.

I looked hungrily at Kendalls dick as I swirled my tongue on his balls. The constant phone sex, cyber sex, and sexting weren't nearly enough to satisfy my appetite for him. I wanted his hard dick in my pussy, in my mouth, and once he even had it in my ass. We had sex at least three times a day when he was home. I couldn't wait to sit on his face while he ate my pussy with his skilled tongue.

I soon had enough of just touching his stiffness; making myself comfortable, I licked my lips as I gazed at his glorious member. I couldn't wait to have his delicious cock in my mouth. I licked him from base to tip getting him nice and ready for my mouth. I placed my soft warm lips over the tip of his hard throbbing cock, sucking his length in nice and slow. Soon Kendall was down my throat, I pulled up until he was almost all the way out then repeated sucking him in slowly.

He let out a moan and placed one hand on my head, stroking my brown hair. I upped my pace a little, his cock hitting the back of my throat each time. I wrapped my right hand around his base and slid his cock out of my mouth. I licked his tip in slow circles, teasing him and letting the cool air to tantalize his wet dick. I really did love the way his dick tasted. I honestly couldn't get enough of him.

I took his cock straight down my throat in one quick motion. I must have caught him off guard because he groaned and grabbed the back of my head tightly as he thrust his hips up to meet me. As relaxed as my throat was I still gagged on his cock and pulled away coughing. I knew he had to be getting close, so I decided to speed up my efforts, sucking him in hard and deep, using my right hand to help stroke him while I sucked on the head.

"Baby, don't stop...I'm getting close," he encouraged me. I moaned, sucking on his glorious cock made me feel so sexy and horny. I sucked harder and faster, using my tongue to lick and flick the entire time.

I could feel kendall tensing up. I licked up the underside of his dick. I stroked him quickly. Pumping him up and down. Sucking him in deeper and deeper.

We were both moaning as he got closer and closer to release. I felt him tense up and I sucked him down my throat just as he started cumming. His thick warm cum filled my mouth and throat quickly. I was swallowing as fast as I could, but I still gagged a little as it shot out fast and hard.

After I swallowed all that he let out, I gently let him slip out from between my lips. I licked his softening cock, making sure he was nice and clean. sitting up I wiped the corner of my mouth.

"Jesus SJ that was amazing!" Kendall breathed out heavily as he gained his senses.

I smiled. "It's not as amazing as the birthday surprise I have for you." I teased him.

"What kind of surprise?" Kendall replied with a sexy grin on his face, his hair was covered in baby oil and sweat.

"The good kind... the completely amazing kind." I said leaning over and rummaging in my back pack, getting out a small ribboned box I then moved to lay next to kendall, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"What is it then?" Kendall asked giving me a cheeky tickle in my side.

I giggled at him as I slapped his tickling hands away from me.

"Well... I know I should of asked you first but I know you would love it... Kendall im-" I began but a thunderous crash from downstairs stopped me mid sentance.

"What the fuck was that?!" Kendall said sitting up and grabbing his sweat pants.

I grabbed Kendalls dressing gown and put it on, covering up my nakedness.

I could hear shouting downstairs now. Still pulling his sweats up Kendall opened the bedroom door and went downstairs to see what was going on, I followed closely behind.

"**ARE YOU FUCKING RETARDED, YOU COULD OF KILLED ME YOU FUCKING PRICK!**" Carlos screamed at James, who was stood with a bleeding nose; where as Carlos looked like he had been smashed through the glass table of the kitchen. There was glass and Chinese takeaway everywhere.

Katelyn was cowering away behind James, who was holding tightly on to her hand.

"Your lucky I didn't fucking kill you. Keep your trash talk to yourself!" James said with his chest heaving in and out with adrenalin.

"Forget it James. I'm not going to do it. I don't want that prick any where near me. Karina can find someone else... im outta here!" Katelyn said then carefully trod over the glass and left the house.

Giving Carlos a shove as he went, James followed her.

Kendall looked angrily at Logan.

"Why are you all shiny?" Was the only thing he asked as he looked at Kendalls oiled up bare chest.

Carlos turned around on hearing Logan talking to someone.

"SJ! Hi, I didn't know you were here." He said casually as he picked shards of glass off his sweater."

I looked around at the most bizarre situation I had seen, Logan had obviously found the clothesline, but his hands were currently tied together with it, Carlos was now acting as if he hadn't just been sent flying through a table and Kendall was eager to try and pull me away back upstairs.

"What's going on?" I asked looking at the three of them.

"Nothing is going on." Kendall replied defensively. "Come on I want to know what my present is." Kendall added trying to drag me away again.

I dug my heels in, not wanting to be removed. I felt angry that they were hiding something from me.

"I don't believe you." I said feeling a bit emotional.

"Baby, why would I lie. C'mon I want to know about my surprise." He said stroking his thumb on my hand.

I crossed my arms over my chest. Angry that between them these idiot boys were conspiring something.

Kendall looked at me, his puppy dog eyes, bright and green. "Let's talk surprises." He said.

I let out a sigh as I relented. I handed him the small ribboned box that I still held in my hand.

Kendall opened up the box and was owned with a key.

"what's this for?" He asked smiling at the key.

"I'm moving Kendall... I'm moving to LA." I said with a smile as I also looked at his copy of the key to my new rented house.

My good news must of come as a complete surprise because Kendall looked more scared than overjoyed but he wrapped me in his arms.

"We can see each other every day soon." I added.

I looked at Logan as Kendall hugged me.

"Yey!" He said quietly as he struggled to get out of his ties.

* * *

Author note: next chapter will get to the bottom of what went on here... thanks again for the review, Shay, your moment to shine is coming very soon! Will update either later tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Katelyns story:**

"I'm stuffed, can't eat another bite!" I said pushing the Chinese takeout away from me on the glass table.

"Yep me too." James replied placing a hand on his full stomach. "That was so nice though" he said as Carlos walked in the kitchen and walked up to the fridge.

"I found it!" Logan said excitedly as he stepped down from a dining chair after searching in one of the high cupboards for the washing line.

"What do you want that for anyway, you can say now that kendall and SJ are upstairs?" James asked him with a smirk. I had been warned that SJ wasn't to find out about anything porn related.

"Karina wants to do a home movie... a bit specialist, but she wants me to tie her to the bed." He said looking pleased with himself. "She said to bring my own things."

"What does home movie mean?" Carlos said slamming the fridge door shut, not finding anything he wanted.

"It means she wants to fuck me privately but film it so she can watch it back." Logan boasted.

"Carlos, you can eat that if you want it." I said pointing to my plate of left over food. He smiled then sat down sliding the plate over to him. "Logan you do know that Karina is never going to date you and that 'home movie' sounds like it will be sold on the black market for triple its worth." I said matter of factly.

Logan's face fell. "What do you mean black market?" He asked looking like his bubble had been burst.

"Well..." I said standing up and walking over to him. "She wants you to tie her up like this..." I said weaving the cord of the washing line in to an intricate knot, binding his hands together at the wrist. "... so that she can film you spanking her, and fucking her, and pulling her hair so it looks like it might be real... like an assault. She sells them on to the sick twisted people that believe it to be real for triple the pay of the movie... I wouldn't put it past her to play dead at the end and just go the whole hog with a snuff film." I said finishing my knot. "Can you get out of that?" I asked.

Logan tried his best to wriggle out of the cord but he only made it tighter. "Katelyn... what you just said about Karina doing that..." He said still trying to wriggle free.

"Yeah?" I asked thinking that I had maybe broken his silly boys dream of snagging Karina.

"It's given me the biggest fucking boner I've ever had." He laughed.

I slapped his arm playfully. "Your disgusting." I laughed then went to sit back down with James and Carlos, leaving Logan to wriggle about with his hands tied.

James had a big grin on his handsome face.

"What are you grinning about?" I asked slipping my hand in his.

"Well Logan told me all about his day... I was wondering how Carlos got on?" He replied.

I had asked james not to mention what I knew he was about to, as Carlos had no clue what Cerise was until it was too late so it wasn't really his fault, but I had seen the tape of what went on and Carlos looked pretty in control but James was about to get a bit unprofessional about the line of work we were all in.

Carlos looked up at his friend with wide eyes.

"My day was fine, thanks." Carlos replied not wanting to get dragged in to the conversation.

"Just fine? Cerise looked hot though los... did you finally lose your virginity?" James said menacingly.

"I don't want to talk about it James, I'm trying to eat." Carlos said putting a forkfull of food in his mouth.

"Well it's just as well I checked the vid out earlier then." James said with a chuckle. He then turned around to Logan. "Cerise was a dude." He said trying to stop him self from laughing.

Logan's eyes lit up. "No fucking way! Haha! Oh my god you fucked a dude... or did he fuck you?" Logan said now howling with laughter.

"Oh fuck you!" Carlos said. "Fuck the fucking both of you." He said not finding it amusing.

James chuckled. "Please don't fuck me, you got a taste for ass now then." He teased.

I did let out a little giggle. Just for the irony that Carlos couldn't tell she was a man. It was kind of funny.

"James fuck off, you think your better than me all the fucking time, you sit there with a stupid fucking grin on your face with your slut girlfriend sat next to you and you think that I'm the joke!" He snapped back.

"Hey! Carlos" Logan butted in. "There's no need for that, we are only teasing." He said trying to diffuse the situation.

"No I've had enough of him thinking he is better than the rest of us. If you did see that bastard video James, then you should of been able to notice katelyn on the tv in the back ground as she got 3 cocks piled in her at once. Your the fucking joke James, not me! Karina wants me to have a threesome with your so-called girlfriend, I'm going to enjoy sticking my cock in your girl James!" Carlos said then received a punch in the face from James.

Carlos fell backwards in his chair from his hit, then fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Scrambling to his feet he grabbed James by his t-shirt and head butted him square in the face. A sickening crunch came as James stumbled back, his eyes streaming and blood pouring from his nose.

"I looked at Logan for help as James gained his composure and prepared to annihilate his friend. He was furious, fuming and looked set to kill.

Logan looked at me terrified, still with his hands binded together unable to help in any way.

"Come on then!" Carlos called as he egged his friend on to attack him. " just as I thought... your all talk..." He raged on as the pair got ready for round two.

"James... baby he isn't worth it." I said trying to calm James down.

"Na I'm not worth it James... listen to your slut." Carlos said breathing heavily as his adrenalin pumped his heart as double the speed.

"Fuck you Carlos, you think I'm a slut but you eat my fucking left overs!" I argued back after taking enough of his stupid insults. This had nothing to do with me. "If the only thing you can find wrong about James is that he has me as his girlfriend then I feel so fucking sorry for you!"

"Yeah I thought that food had a funny after taste..." Carlos said smacking his lips together sarcastically. "... tastes a bit like... yeah... tastes like whore." Carlos said grinning from ear to ear.

James moved faster than I could even process, before I could react or even try to stop him he had Carlos' neck gripped hard in his hand.

"James stop it!" I cried out, scared of what he was capable of. He was so much taller than Carlos.

James was only seeing red, with what looked like little effort Carlos got lifted up in to the air and thrown back down as James sent him flying down in to the table.

Glass shattered every where on the impact of Carlos' body being choke slammed through it.

I grabbed James' hand before he could do any more. He looked shocked at his own actions.

With a dazed look on his face Carlos stood up, it didn't look like he had a scratch on him.

Kendall and his girlfriend then appeared from the stairs.

"**ARE YOU FUCKING RETARDED, YOU COULD OF KILLED ME YOU FUCKING PRICK!**" Carlos yelled angrily at James.

"Your lucky I didn't fucking kill you. Keep your trash talk to yourself!" James replied as he held my hand tightly.

"Forget it James. I'm not going to do it. I don't want that prick any where near me. Karina can find someone else... im outta here!" I ranted, fed up with being called names over a job that pretty much everyone in the room also did.

I stepped over the carnage of the glass table and left the house. Tears threatening my eyes.

"KATE! ... KATELYN!" James called after me. "Baby wait up." He said jogging towards me.

"I'm sorry but I'm not staying there with all that shit going on, your all acting like idiots! I said to not say anything about it James!" I said now crying.

"I'm sorry... why didn't you tell me about this threesome shit though." He said looking hurt.

"Why would I have to James? It's just a day at the office, it doesn't mean anything. It's not real!" I said working myself up.

"So what are we then. Are we not real? I fucked you on camera katelyn and that felt pretty real to me!"

I rolled my eyes. "You think I'm a slut then, like Carlos thinks it. Screw you James." I said getting In my car.

"no that's not what I think at all." He said as I slammed the door in his face but pressed the button to unwind the window.

"It's a job James! I admit I fell for you on camera, but that was the only time in the entire time I've been working for Karina that has happened!" I said wiping my eyes as I stuck my key in the ignition. "I can't deal with all this... it's over!" I said now looking away with him.

"Baby you don't mean that." James pleaded.

I wound my window up.

"Katelyn! Let's talk about this." He begged. But I revved my car and left him in the dust that remained.

Looking in my rear view mirror as I reached the corner I saw him just standing there with his hands on his head as I drove away.

* * *

Author note: drama over for now, we will return to the smut in the next chapter. I'm sure we will see katelyn again though. Karina and shay have some fun times ahead with the btr boys.

Thanks for the review karina and lazylazywriter. I got this one out especially for you. Will hopefully update again tomoz. Gimme a nudge ppl if I'm taking too long.

Natalie x


	13. Chapter 13

**Logans story:**

"Is this just a joke for you!" Karina hissed as she sat behind her desk grilling us.

Katelyn had spilled the beans to her, telling her everything that had gone on yesterday, the fighting, the name calling, the teasing... the launching in to a table! Karina was not a happy bunny.

She had demanded that the three of us come in and see her.

"ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!" She screamed at us.

I looked at Carlos who had a pissed off face on him.

"No its not a fucking joke!" James said, not giving a shit, he wasn't taking any of her crap.

"Don't you dare fucking talk to me like that in my own home!" She spat at him. "From what I hear it was you and that inflated fucking ego of yours that started it James. Katelyn is the most professional girl that I have here! I trust her to help run my business when I'm not able to and because of you and your fuckwit friends I had to beg her to not walk away from it last night." She stormed. "And as for you!" She said looking at Carlos. "If I ever hear you call one my friends a slut again I will be wearing those teeny tiny fucking testicles of yours for earrings and your mother will be getting a gift wrapped dvd of you ass fucking Cerise!" She exploded.

A tiny smirk threatened my lips. I hadn't done anything wrong as such, but because my name was mentioned I had been hauled in too.

"Carlos your off the payroll until that black eye goes! James... your taking his place in the threesome shoot later today." She instructed.

James raised his eyebrows hopefully. "With katelyn?" He asked. He was a but heartbroken that katelyn had called off their brief romance because of what happened last night.

Karina shook her head. "No, katelyn said she didn't want to do it because Carlos was involved." She sighed. "If someone isn't comfortable in someone else's company then they have every right to say no."

"Well tell her that I'm doing it now!" James demanded.

Karina narrowed her eyes at him. She didn't like to be told what to do. But I think she took pity on James because it was clear he liked katelyn a lot. "James, I'm sorry but along with Carlos, katelyn has asked to not work with you again also."

"What? But she can't of?" James protested.

"She can and she has... you will be working alongside someone with just as amazing talents though. Her name is Shay and she has agreed to work with you two." She said.

"What do you mean 'you two?'" James asked not looking forward to the answer.

"Hey co-star!" I said sarcastically as I waved at James.

"Your kidding me! For fucks sake! That's a bit messed up isn't it?" He said looking from me, back to Karina.

"Be a professional for once in your fucking life James. Its only boy on girl action you haven't signed up for any gay activity so you won't be getting any."

"How come I was put with Cerise then? I didn't put down for gay activity."

"Well I beg your pardon Carlos but Cerise is all woman! It just so happens she was born in to the wrong body. But if you remember you were asked at the start if that was what you were in to and you jumped at the chance." She explained.

James only being interested in his own problems, brought the conversation back to him. "So I don't have to touch his dick or anything?" He asked.

"No James, you fuck the girl! Fight amongst yourselves as to what you want to do." She said then clapped her hands. "Right get out of my office please!" She said remaining sat behind her desk as the three of us stood up from the cream leather sofa."

We began to file out.

"Logan! Can I speak with you privately please." She asked.

"Yeah course." I said making my way back in through the door. I closed it behind me.

"Take a seat." Karina said gesturing for me to sit in the chair opposite her desk. I did and she got up from her chair and walked around her desk, tapping a pen in her hand before finally perching her sweet little ass on the desk top just in front of me. My heart accelerated as nerves set in. She was so attractive but so scary and out of my league all at the same time.

"What's up?" I asked trying to sound casual. She was wearing the smallest skirt I had ever seen as she sat on top of the desk. I wanted to lay her down on that desk and fuck her so hard.

"Nothing... I was curious about something that's all" she asked, her bare feet dangling from the desk. I could feel my dick get hard.

"Okay." I said with a gulp.

"Logan, katelyn said to me that you have developed a crush on me... is that true?" She asked.

My mouth opened slightly. "Erm... I guess yeah." I replied honestly.

Karina smiled, she held in a laugh too which destroyed some of my self confidence.

"Now... you see I wish for your sake that you hadn't of admitted that; as you may of not noticed Logan... but I'm a bitch!" She said still smiling. My only reaction was my dick throbbing in my pants for her. Bitch or no bitch, I wanted her.

"You admitting that you have feelings for me just makes me realise the advantage that I can take of you... do you want me to take advantage of you Logan?" She said opening her legs as she remained sat on the desk, revealing the fact she was wearing no underwear again.

My dick hurt it wanted her so bad now. I was lost for words though as I tried my hardest to concentrate on her face but her open legs compelled me to see how she was seducing me. I shook my head to say I didn't mind one bit.

Karina chuckled then placed her feet either side of my legs on the chair seat that I was sat on. Her juicy pussy right there in front of me.

"Oh god!" I said not being able to look at anything else now.

"Do you want me Logan?" She asked seductively.

"Yes." I whispered out.

"Have me then." She said inviting me in.

I looked up to her face to see if she was fucking about with me.

"I've got a threesome to do in an hour." I said worried that if I blew my load now, that would be my lot.

"And?" Was all she replied.

Jesus fuck she wanted me to get her off, she wasn't bothered about me being satisfied...

* * *

**Karinas story:**

I sat there with the biggest fucking grin on my face waiting for Logan to make his move. I was wound up and angry. And when I was wound up and angry the best thing to calm me down was the love of a hot man... or at least the feel of his tongue as he licked my clit clean.

Logan looked slightly scared, he was trying to figure out if this was some kind of test or trick. I waited in silence as he made his mind up. It wasn't a trick, I just felt horny. There was no way I would ever date a guy like Logan though. He was too nice.

My pussy flinched as I felt a hand touch the outside of it

"Take your shirt off!" I instructed wanting something nice to look at while he pleased me.

Removing his hand from me Logan removed his t-shirt, exposing the amazing chest that I had taken a liking to.

I ran my hand along his collar bone. He looked up at me and grinned, his broken smile was so sexy to my eyes.

I was so turned on as he slowly placed his hand on me intimately again. His thumb stroking the outside of my pussy. He loved to tease me. I think that's what I liked about this guy, from day one he had teased me and that's what I craved.

Logan slowly eased his finger in my slit and ran it down the length of me. My pussy throbbed with excitement.

Circling the tip of his thumb around my hole I let out a gasp.

I just wanted it in me. I wanted his whole fucking fist inside me! Logan was in no hurry though as he now gently smoothed his fingers around the skin that surrounded my clit.

"God!" I groaned with anticipation just wanting him to touch me where it mattered.

I saw Logan chuckle at me as he moved his face closer to my intimacy. I saw his tongue leave his mouth, I expected it to swirl around my clit but it hovered just a centimetre away from it.

"Ugh!" I grumbled with sexual tension. His finger still stroking around my clit but not on it.

I held tightly on to Logan's shoulder, digging my nails in to him, silently urging him to please me.

I grabbed one of my breasts outside of my top and squeezed it. I needed some satisfaction while I waited for him to begin.

With his face still so close to my pussy, Logan bypassed my clit and kissed my inner thigh as he now stroked the inside of my pussy lips. My clit was begging for him, it throbbed for him. I think the second he did finally touch it I would just cum instantly, I was so wet with his teasing.

"Mmmmh!" I groaned as I felt his tongue lace my thighs.

Logan then moved his face away leaving only his thumb which glided down my pussy and hovered just at the opening of me. He watched me as I squeezed at my nipple and stared at him. My eyes begging for the thumb to go inside me.

Logan removed his thumb completely and placed it in his mouth. He then pushed his chair back and stood up leaving my legs to drop down against the desk.

"I like you Karina, but I'm no one's bitch!" He said grabbing his t-shirt and making his way to the door. He opened it up slightly then turned back to my stunned face. "I found something to tie you up with if you still wanted to do that?" He asked with a grin as he watched me bask in my own juices and wanting to cum so badly.

All I could do was nod. Then he was gone. I think I had underestimated Logan completely...

* * *

**Author note:** gahhh, poor Karina, her plan back fired lol. Thanks to shay, karina and lazylazywriter for the reviews on last chap'.

Logan n jimbo threesome coming up! I have updates to do on my treehatsrock account to get written up so I will update this as soon as poss!

Thanks to everyone who is reading and tweeting. I've had amazing comments on this story. So thanks!

Natalie x

BTR_FANFICTION


	14. Chapter 14

**James' story:**

"What did she want you for?" I asked as Logan walked in to Karinas kitchen where I sat with a coffee.

"Nothing much... she wants me so fucking bad." He boasted.

I chuckled. "Yeah right!.. Here read this!" I said passing him a letter, as he pulled a chair out and sat down.

Logan took it and then looked up to me. "Dude this is addressed to Karina. You shouldn't be reading her mail, man!"

"Just read it!" I said.

Logan browsed over the letter.

"Shit! She is in more debt than us!" Logan said looking up from the letter, shocked.

"Yup, it says that if she doesn't cough up the money soon then they will repossess the house." I added pointing to the smaller print.

Logan knitted his eyebrows together. "This is whack! I do wonder how she even got this house... obviously business is not as good as she makes it out to be." He replied.

"Where is Carlos?" Logan then asked looking around the room that only had the two of us in it.

"He was pissed off, he is still not talking to me so called a cab to take him home." I explained.

Logan nodded. "Yesterday was fucked up... did Kendall tell you that SJ is moving to LA to be nearer to him?"

"Yeah he said this morning while she was still asleep in bed... he still wants to participate in this though, he knows how badly we need every penny." I explained.

"SJ will go fucking bananas if she finds out, she was suspicious about something yesterday and she had only been in the state for five minutes... she isn't stupid." He said grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl in the middle of the table that we sat at.

"Yeah but neither is Kendall. He told her we were working as removal men." I said with a chuckle.

"Removals? Jesus Christ! Where did he come up with that?" Logan said also laughing.

"He was stuck at a stop light when she asked him and a removals truck was in front of him." I said smiling.

"And you think he isn't stupid!" Logan said raising a knowing eyebrow that kendall was going to get caught out at some point.

"We just have to be smart about it... I've already lost katelyn, she won't pick the phone up or reply to my texts or anything." I moaned, slumping my shoulders.

Logan stayed silent. He didn't know what to say.

"So... this shoot today... gonna be weird huh... your little dick... my big dick." I said trying to take some of the tension out of the situation.

Logan glared at me. "My dick isn't little!" He hissed. "Let's just get on with with it, I won't be looking at your dick, and I don't want to piss Karina off any more than we already have... she is exactly where I want her." He bragged.

I couldn't help but laugh at his terrible timing. "As in right behind you." I replied as I looked over Logan's shoulder and saw an amused looking Karina stood with her hands on her hips as she stood with yet another of her girls.

She tapped Logan on the shoulder, turning around he went bright red.

"Logan! If you could stop the shit from spraying out of your mouth for a second I would like to introduce you both to Shay." She said to him.

"Consider it stopped." He replied with his cheeks burning like a furnace.

"Shay, I give you the pleasure of my two newest recruits; Logan and James! What they lack in brains they more than make up with in spunk!" She said with a smile.

"Hi guys, great to meet you." Shay said as she stood there with her hair in a pony tail and glasses on her face. She wore jeans and just a tshirt looking as less a porn star as you could possibly imagine.

"Hi!"

"Hi." Both Logan and I replied a bit disappointed.

Shay smiled at both of us. "Well im going to go upstairs and get ready. I will see you guys up there." She said then walked off.

"So, What's all this about?" Logan asked Karina, tapping his finger on the letter demanding payment.

Karina frowned. "It's a misunderstanding! What the fuck are you doing reading my mail!" She hissed.

"It was just laying in the table for all to see." I said defensively.

"Well I don't mind you drinking my fucking coffee James, but keep your nose out of my personal affairs! That goes for both of you, now don't fuck this shoot up." Karina said to both Logan and I, but stared at me. She then walked over to the fridge and got some juice out.

"Shall we get this done then?" I said to Logan not wanting to hang around with Karina in her mood.

"Yep... I bet you splaff before I do." He replied standing up.

"Twenty bucks!" I agreed.

"Fifty!" Logan replied smiling.

"Okay deal!" I said then got up from my chair and made my way up to have my first threesome with another guy involved.

"Guys hang on a minute. Your friend Kendall..." Karina said as she poured juice out in to a glass.

"When you get home after the splaff game you're about to play can you ask him to come in and see me. I have a job for him with a naughty schoolgirl." She said.

"School girl?" Logan asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Yeah, its only a uniform Logan!" She snapped back at him.

"Yeah we will tell him to get his ass down here... it's not katelyn is it?" I asked not wanting Kendalls dick inside her.

Karina frowned at me. "No its not, it's Talia... you've met her haven't you?" She asked.

Both Logan and I shook our heads.

"Okay, well get your fuckwit faces upstairs and eat some minge." She said.

"I love it when you talk all classy like that." Logan replied then moved quickly from the doorway before the dish rag that Karina had hurled at him could hit him.

"_My money is on James!_" I heard her call from the kitchen as Logan and I made our way upstairs.

I had a little chuckle at Logan's expense. But he didn't say anything.

On opening the door to the room that our ménage à trois would take place I lay my eyes on shay, no longer did she wear the pony tail, the glasses or any clothes, she was laying on the most comfortable looking bed I had ever seen with her hair down and the most amazing body I had ever seen.

"Fuck!" I heard Logan whisper next to me as he stood stunned by the sexy creature that we were just about to obliterate.

"Fuck, indeed." I agreed.

Logan looked at me as we both summed up the problems such a hot girl could cause.

"Change the bet to five bucks?" I asked.

"Five bucks sounds good." Logan replied.

We bumped knuckles and stepped forward, I took my t-shirt off and threw it on the floor as I walked to the end of the bed...

* * *

Author note: woooo! Gonna stop there just to be annoying, lol. I have another opening for a new girls name! So if you want to have a sexual encounter with your first name only being used with one of the guys (my choice) then let me know, first come first served as always.

Thanks to loganschmidt, KlovesJanditmakesmesmile, MrsShayMaslow and MrsHendersonXOXO for your fab reviews. And to the lovely bunch on Twitter that are brave enough to admit they read this.

Much love, Natalie x

At BTR_FanFiction


	15. Chapter 15

**Shays story**:

I stretched out on the bed. getting a feel for it... limbering up I guess you would call it. I smiled to myself as the two guys walked in the room. Both of their eyes popping out as they looked at me. I loved that reaction. I loved my body and I loved my job.

The tall one was definitely the better looking of the two but I couldn't remember his name... Dane? no! Josh? no... fuck it! it's not like I needed to know it anyway. The smaller one who I definitely remember his name being Logan almost had drool leaving his mouth. His name was easy to remember as Karina hadn't shut up about him when I first arrived.

I looked up above me where I saw my reflection in the mirror that was fixed along the length of the ceiling. God this room was my favourite!

I gave Troy, the camera man a wink. He licked his lips at me which made me laugh. I wonder how much he would pay to have a body like the tall guy and be on the other side of the camera.

The tall guy then approached, making it no secret that he found me attractive and I made it no secret that I was eyeing up his chest as he removed his shirt and threw it on the floor.

"James if you come in from this side, and Logan comes from that side at the head of the bed it will start off a bit easier." Troy said pointing at the side of the bed and reminding me of what this complete beauties name was. Karina did well to find him. his floppy hair... hazel eyes... that smile. fuck!

"yeah sure!" James said removing the bottom part of his clothing. I looked over to Logan who had just walked up to the side of the bed. he was already butt naked. A cute fuzzy handful of pubes surrounding his perfect sized dick. His chest was perfect to match but unlike his friend, Logan was trying his best to look anywhere apart from my naked body... then I realised it wasn't my naked body he was trying to avoid. it was James'.

Turning around I saw the biggest cock I had ever seen in my entire life.

"Oh boy!" I said with a chuckle.

The smile that appeared on James' face was to be one I would never forget. I understood why Logan didn't want to look at that donkey sized dick.

"Ready when you are Shay." Troy said as he got ready to hit the red button.

I gave him the thumbs up then turned to Logan who was still stood at the side of the metal headboard and got stuck in with popping his delicious dick between my lips.

he was still pretty limp but that just turned me on. I wanted this guy hard for me, I didn't mind working for it. My tongue smoothed over the tip of Logan's shaft and he let out a tiny groan as he enjoyed himself, he came nearer as he got more comfortable in his surroundings.

I felt a hand on my thigh and turned briefly to see James making his way to my pussy. His tongue snaking his way up my thigh. I then heard giggling.

giggling was not something I was used to hearing in the middle of filming. removing Logan's dick from my mouth, I looked up to see his shoulders shaking with laughter, he was doing a terrible job at trying to conceal it. I looked down to James who still had his tongue poking out of his mouth as he delicately licked my skin working his way up to my middle but he too had a stupid grin on his face that he was having difficulty in hiding.

He then burst out laughing. it was more of a howl.

"CUT!" troy said in a pissed off way as both these amateur boys shook uncontrollably with the chuckles.

"God im so sorry, that was my fault..." James said as he held his nose as an attempt to force himself to stop laughing. "... I looked up and saw Logan looking at me... eye contact was a mistake." he said.

I rolled my eyes. I saw Logan was red in the face from laughing.

in a mood I got up from the bed and got my bottle of water from the edge of the room.

"Sorry." Logan said.

I shrugged. "it's fine... I take it this is your first time doing this together... I guess it must be weird if you are friends."

"yeah.." Logan replied. "it's weirder than I thought it would be." he said getting the giggles again.

I heard a big breath come from James' mouth. "right im good... sorry, no more laughing at Logan's little dick." he said spitefully.

"oh fuck you man!" Logan argued all traces of laughter gone.

"for fucks sake... can we get this shoot over and done with now." I said getting pissed off with the both of them.

"gladly!" Logan replied.

"right ready when you are.. again, Troy." I said as I got back on the bed. Troy gave me a thumbs up this time and I once again put Logan's dick in my mouth. he certaintly wasn't 'little'.

I looked up to his face to make sure no giggles were coming out.

his eyes were shut. I liked the look of the concentration on his him. I was on my knees on the bed as I sucked on Logan's cock, he was stood at the side of it near the headboard still. I presumed James wasn't ready yet as I couldn't feel him touching me or his weight on the bed. I didn't want to have the tape to be cut again so I just carried on with Logan. I gently tickled his sack in my hand as my head glided back and forth on his dick. my fingers twirling around his fuzzy pubic hair as I explored what he had to offer.

It was then I felt the bed dip behind me as James entered in to the camera shot. anticipation took control of my body, not sure if he was going to just plough in and take me from behind with his huge dick, or do as he did before and make his way up my thighs with his tongue.

on both assumptions I was wrong!

"mmm... oh... god!" I groaned out with a mouthfull of Logan.

James had obviously found the bottle of lube and coated his hand in it. he now proceeded to run his slippery finger up the inside of my thingh and ever so gently stroke the length of my pussy with it. it turned me on and I took Logan deeper in my mouth making him groan and grab my head.

I took Logan as far as my throat would allow him while James explored me internally with three of his fingers. I felt him spread my ass cheeks apart and taste me with his tongue while my clit was satisfied with another finger. I took logan out of my mouth so I could appreciate the feeling of some very magical digits.

Taking control now that he was left as a spare part, Logan encouraged me to turn around, forcing James' fingers to leave me. I lay on the bed, flat on my back while Logan made himself at home with one of my breasts in his mouth. he also traced his finger down my stomach as he teased his way towards my pussy. Logan stroked my clit gently and slowly. the thought of that area just being vacated by one hot guy and now it was being touched by another just sent me over the edge as I enjoyed my first of many orgasms. my hips bucked forward as I groaned. Logan carried on his sensual finger pace in me, I was so wet.

James obviously wanting some breast action himself then placed his soft lips over my boob that Logan wasn't tending to. I found myself in ecstasy as I looked up to the mirror above me. on the left I could see Logan who was still gently touching my clit and occasionally placing his finger inside me. his tongue would swirl over my nipple every so often and on the right was James, who was slightly rougher, he sometimes clenched my nipple in his teeth, making the tiny hairs all over my body stand on end.

I stretched my arms out and held on to the metal head board as I enjoyed looking at the two boys ravishing my body.

Releasing my nipple from his mouth James lay down next to me as Logan continued to suck my tit. James kissed his way up my neck before placing his lips against mine. My tongue entered his mouth first but it was eagerly met by his. James swept my hair from my face, as he did this Logan moved from my side. I saw in the mirror above me that he was positioning himself at the opening of my legs. before Logan had time to begin anything, James moved my top half, leaving my head to dangle over the side of the bed.

my world looked upside down.

I felt Logan's tongue hit my pussy, it was so very warm and so very wet, he ran his tongue all over it and gently sucked on my clit leaving me to groan loudly. When I felt his finger enter me I was treated to the immaculate sight of James' huge donkey dick in front of me as my head lulled over the edge of the bed. I took it in my hand and guided it to my mouth. it was far too much for me to take all of it. James knew that. he didnt force it in, he let me take control of it.

I began by swirling my tongue over the tip, I flicked my tongue around the head while tugging on the base. I could feel him throb within my grip. Looking up to him he gave me the cave man look in his eye that he was going to blow his load soon. I sucked just on his tip and opened my legs further as logan was trying to tongue-fuck my hole. he was doing a good job of it so far.

The trouble with threesomes was you did need a high cum threshhold as every aspect is so erotic, for me looking at and feeling two men please me was sexy enough. let alone for the guys who had the dirty side of feeling and seeing sex right in front of them all the way through. it was exhausting work and Logan's tongue was about to give me my second orgasm.

The more turned on I got the further I allowed James to stick his dick in my mouth. With my head still upside down on the side of the bed, I grabbed James by his butt and pulled him in closer allowing him to face fuck me.

"uh fucking yeah!" I heard James groan as I felt his white hot cum hit the back of my mouth. I continued to suck on him as he still pulsed with ejaculate. his cock was so far in my throat I had difficulty swallowing. I tried to gulp and could feel it ooze out of the side of my mouth.

The tongue fucking that Logan was doing down below with some active fingers over my clit and the tasty spunk that dribbled from my mouth all added to my next wave of pleasure that Logan had inflicted... he was a pleaser, there was no doubt in that.

My clit couldn't take any more so I had to hold my hand out for Logan and gave his hair a little tug, he got the message.

I kissed along James' dick allowing him time for his sensitivity to recover. he was still hard. I worried for a minute as I noticed the two boys make eye contact. I hoped they could keep a straight face.

"lets turn you this way baby girl." James said guiding me back on to my knees. I was used to being instructed on which way was best. it was part of the job.

I settled on my knees and took a deep breath knowing that now was the time I was going to get obliterated by the donkey dick. Logan moved around in front of me. He was also on his knees as he got comfy just next to my head. it was a simultaneous pleasure of feel and sight as James entered me slowly from behind and Logan began jacking himself off in front of my face.

Once James was inside he was a machine. He held tightly on to my waist as I knelt, bent over leaning on my hands. He fucked me senseless, I dug my hands in to the mattress as he slipped his huge cock inside me over and over. I looked longingly at Logan's dick that was just centimeters from my lips.

I wanted to suck it again but I knew he wasn't going to let me. he was already glistening. His delicious looking juice seeping out from his cock. I opened my mouth and let my tongue stretch out, wanting just a tiny taste of what he was made of. He brought himself closer... just enough to let me lap at what had leaked out from him, then he took it away again and continued to wank himself silly. His pace getting faster and faster as James was pounding in to me harder and harder. I could feel my muscles tighten as the rhythmic steady pace that James kept up helped me on my way to my third orgasm of the hour.

"holy fuck...oh fuck... oh fuuuck!" I screamed out as I had the orgasm forced on me despite me trying to hold it down. it didn't leave my body, it entered it. "uh god!" I groaned as it still just kept coming, my body ached as my muscles stayed tense. "holy...fuck" I said breathlessly as it finally subsided.

with my mouth open from my groaning and moaning in sexual pleasure I was hit in the face by something warm. Opening my eyes I saw Logan with jizz shooting out from his cock in short steady bursts. it continued to hit my face, and enter my mouth. I licked my lips and enjoyed the taste and the texture.

"lets get you this way" James said sexily as I tried to recover slightly from these two boys. I wondered what they had planned next.

James flipped me over on my back, I lay with my head rested on Logan's leg as he now sat on the bed, I gently played with his dick in my hand as it slowly got soft. I loved the feel of a plumped up softening cock. it really did turn me on to know that I had caused it to be satisfied and tired. Logan enjoyed me playing with him, he fondled my breasts as I ran my thumb over his juicy bell-end.

James, by this point had opened my legs wide, almost uncomfortably wide. but I lay still on the bed, rested on Logan's leg and looked up to the mirror on the ceiling. James was ready to blow again and I watched intently as he tugged viciously on himself as he leaned over on his knees and aimed the tip of his cock at my wide open pussy. his face was a picture as he tugged and yanked so hard on himself. I didn't orgasm but the feel of pleasure was just as intense as I watched James climax for a second time. I could feel the warm splashes of cum hit my clit.

"mmm." I said as James ever so gently placed his finger in my pussy and rubbed his juices in.

I smiled as I felt Logan had stiffened up in my hand, I looked forward to round two...

* * *

Author note: I'm so sorry this took a decade to get posted. Ive been chipping away at it all weekend. Will update soon. Thanks for the fantastic reviews, the follows and the tweets, and everyone who is reading.

Nat x


	16. Chapter 16

Kendalls Story:

I slung my arm over SJ as we walked through the shopping mall, she grabbed hold of my hand as it dangled over her shoulder.

"awww look at him, he is adorable!" she said, pointing to a bear in the build a bear workshop.

I chuckled at her, she was such a softy. "c'mon then I will get you the bear." I said with a pretend sigh as I pulled her in to the shop.

"no Kendall, I didn't mean that... I was just saying how cute he was, don't waste your money on me." she replied.

"have I told you how cute you are lately?" I asked making her blush. she was so beautiful. "it's not wasting my money... I see it as an investment." I said with a laugh.

SJ looked at me amused. "an investment for what exactly?" she asked.

I smiled at her. then leant down in to her ear. "a blow job investment." I whispered.

SJ looked at me with hungry eyes. "you honestly don't need to buy me a bear for that kendall... I'm willing." she replied sexily.

I kissed her lips softly. "that's good to hear but I'm still buying you the bear... one day I will be able to get you everything your heart desires... today I can afford this bear so I shall start off small." I said giving her another kiss.

SJ gave me the look that I adored, it was the look to say she knew I was capable of making it big, she knew she was backing a winner even though at the moment I didn't really feel big time rush were getting far. but she believed that one day our lives would be amazing and that I would be this superstar that only she could see inside me. I just needed the chance. I needed someone to give me the chance.

as I gave her new furry friends heart a kiss as it was stuffed my cell phone rang, the caller ID told me it was Logan. "I won't be a second baby." I said to SJ as she browsed some outfits for her bear. she nodded and I stepped out of the shop and in to the mall to answer my phone.

"I'm busy Logan, what is it?!" I snapped.

"sorry dude, Karina wants you in later, she has something special lined up." he said.

"I cant do it, I'm spending the day with SJ!" I replied turning around to see SJ smile at me from inside the shop as she held up a little fireman's outfit for her bear, I smiled at her and held my finger up to say Iwouldn't be one minute longer.

"yeah well I did say to her after James and I had finished our shoot that you were unavailable but she wasn't taking no for an answer." Logan said to me down the phone.

I scratched my head. "is it one of those massage things again... with that gel?" I asked. because if it was I might be tempted to come up with an excuse and get another amazing massage.

"no bro it's not." Logan said flatly."I'm not interested then." I replied.

"Kendall... I've seen this chic, she is hot bro... tanned skin... dark hair, Karina wants you and her in a fantasy role play... Kendall she is dressing up as some hot fucking school girl!" Logan said. I felt ashamed as my dick rose in my pants.

I let out a grumble. "for fucks sake!" I moaned. "fine... what time?"

Logan gave me the details and I hung up my phone then walked back in to the shop to speak to SJ.

"who was that?" she asked casually as she still browsed the small bear sized clothes.

"it was Logan, I'm gonna have to help out with this removals thing later, I will only be a few hours though... I'm sorry SJ." I said feeling guilty, I should just pack this entire porno thing in, but it was easier said than done.

"it's fine Kendall, honestly. makes me feel less guilty about you wasting your money on this." she said giving her bear a squeeze.I smiled at her."should I get the fireman's outfit or this cute little school girl outfit?" she asked pointing to the uniform that hung on the shelving unit.

"the fireman outfit!" I replied. I didn't want a constant reminder of how badly I lied and cheated to the one girl I was completely in love with.

* * *

Author note: sorry for the delay, had a few probs, would really appreciate some reviews as im starting to lose the will to live with fanfiction at the moment, some motivation and a kick up the ass will do wonders. talia is up next with gym teacher kendall and his jock strap lol. will update soon. thanks for reading and for your patience, nat xx


	17. Chapter 17

Talia's story:

I could see the little perv eyeing me up as I changed in to the tight white school shirt with a loose tie around my neck and a short pleated plaid shirt that showed most of my ass off whenever I bent down.

he was cute though, I laughed as Karina handed him his costume for our role play. he was made to wear some whitey tightey jock strap underneath with what looked like an eighties style track suit, Karina did try and persuade him to wear a sandy coloured fake moustache but he flatly refused.

I giggled at the scene that was unfolding before me and my co-star Kendall looked up, he smiled at me, showing me the most gorgeous dimples I had ever seen with his cute smile.

"its alright for you, with your sexy outfit... she wants me dressed like my dad!" he joked as he slipped the ancient looking adidas three-stripe tracksuit bottoms on.

I smiled at him. I hated doing roleplays, especially ones where I was dressed like this, but the handsome little fuck-buddies that Karina found to munch on my minge for an afternoon were always worth the bother.

"right! do you both know your script? it's not meant to be worthy of an oscar but please try to make it look convincing... Kendall!" Karina said as she took her seat in the corner of the room.

"I wouldn't really call what you have scrawled down on this bit of paper a script, but yes! I have memorised it." Kendall bit back at her.

Karina crossed her arms over her chest looking pissed off, she hated arrogant boys but she must think this one has what it takes if she is biting her tongue over his back lashes.

we were in what Karina called 'the studio', but in reality it was her basement, it was a well-lit, bright white-painted room that she kitted out with various props for the type of scene she was intending for us to be set up in, today it was a gym locker room. we had three camera men in here with us and Karina who was overseeing the production.

I had worked for loads of porn directors, but Karina was the only female one I had come across, she was professional, not like some directors who sometimes felt the need to touch the goods, although I had no clue what she was like with the boys. but I liked working for her. the fact that she owned this great big house was also a bonus as we didn't need to worry about renting rooms or members of the public finding out what went on.

"let's get rolling then!" Karina shouted. "on your marker please Talia." she instructed.

I walked out of the 'locker room' and peered around the corner as if I was sneaking a look to see naked men.

"action!" I heard Karina shout and the cameras began to roll.

I poked my head around the corner or the 'door' and saw Kendall as he got a towel from a locker, he placed it down on the small wooden bench next to him ready to get changed for his 'shower'.

I looked him up and down from my position that I hid in. he removed his top, exposing a defined but slim-build chest. he didn't have much of a tan about him, his skin looked almost milky white from here, I wasn't sure if it was the reflection of the bright walls and lights. next to come off as he was 'oblivious' to me watching him was his bottoms, I placed my hand over my pussy and gave it a little rub for the benefit of the camera as I continued to perv on my hot 'coach from school'

I let out a tiny moan as I rubbed myself from the outside of my panties. Kendall turned around on hearing a noise but I hid from his view.

thinking he was mistaken, Kendall continued to get undressed, only his jock strap was left to come off. I could see the almost painful looking stiffness of his dick already as he protruded from the fabric. when he finally removed them I made a little show of licking my lips as his huge erection lulled about playfully in the 'locker room'

I went back to rubbing myself, opening my legs a little wider as my panties that displayed little pink cartoon cats on them were made visible to the camera.

Kendall walked out of the 'locker room' camera shot and went to have his shower as he left with the towel in his hand, leaving his clothes neatly folded behind on the wooden bench.

I walked in to the locker room and sat down next to the pile of clothes, continuing to rub myself as I thought about my sexy naked coach as he showered. I stuck my finger in my mouth and gave it a little suck as I imagined what it would be like to get my 'young virgin lips' wrapped around my teachers bell-end.

I then picked up the jockstrap that sat next to me on the little wooden bench, I looked at it intrigued for a couple of seconds then brought it to my face as I took a good sniff of the fabric. even though he hadn't been wearing it for long I could smell Kendall from it. I then took the jockstrap and rubbed it against my panties, I undid three buttons from my school shirt and massaged one of my breasts at the same time, letting out a few moans for good measure.

when I was done gyrating my privates on Kendalls underwear I brought them back up to my face and began to indulge in the amazing scent of Kendalls dick. I parted my knickers to one side and slipped a finger in myself as I closed my eyes and imagined doing dirty things to coach Kendall. I could feel myself getting wetter as i worked myself up in to a sexual state. I moaned out louder and louder. my eyes tightly shut as I enjoyed myself.

"Talia! what on earth are you doing?" coach Kendall said as he looked at me completely shocked. his eyes wondered over my hand that was in my underwear, then back up to my unbuttoned shirt as he summed up in his mind why I was smelling his jockstrap.

I jumped up in pretend surprise of being caught out. "I er... I'm sorry coach... I was erm... curious... I'm sorry!" I rambled out trying to straighten my school shirt out.

coach Kendall looked me up and down. "curious about what exactly Talia?" he asked as he ran his hand through his damp looking hair.

"b..boys" I replied, a shake in my voice as I looked in to Kendalls green eyes as they looked at me hungrily.

Kendall smiled. "what did you want to know? you can talk to me about anything." Kendall replied, a calm soothing voice on him. his acting was good.

"well... sex... and things." I replied looking down at my shirt as I noticed my bra on display with a whole chunk of cleavage. I ran a finger along my exposed chest to try to seduce sexy coach Kendall as his mouth practically watered in front of me.

"second thoughts, maybe its best you talk to your mom about these things." Kendall replied as he looked nervous as I openly touched my body in a provocative way.

"couldn't you teach me?" I said innocently, my big brown eyes looking up to him

coach Kendall looked as if he was about to run a mile but he stopped as I placed my hand on the waist band of his towel and gave it a gentle pull making it fall to the floor. I took the perfect penis in my hands and gave it a gentle stroke as I looked up to Kendall and smiled happily at him.

"well maybe I could give you a few pointers..." Kendall replied with a staggered breath as he watched his dick get stroked ever so gently in my hand...

* * *

_and..._ im gonna stop there! talias version of invents will be continued in the next chapter. i really need to try to get the plot going on this lol, i do get carried away with the sex. any hoo,** thanks** for those who left a review to lift my spirits. it worked wonders. i have a new fic out too. **'big time massacre'**, thats got a little something for everyone whether you are gay, straight, romantic, dramatic or just plain old like to see the boys doing shit they shouldnt. so read it, and fave it coz its gonna be good! i also** need a female name of an OC for james to screw** in that new fic. so fight amongst yourselves as to who wants the part. i shall pick a name later.

thanks for reading. will update... tomorrow.

**much love,** natalie xx


	18. Chapter 18

**Talias story:**

Kendall placed his hand on my thigh and worked it up to my short skirt. I could see in his green eyes that he was honestly enjoying this. I saw a smirk appear on his face as he felt my pussy through my underwear.

" Mmmm you feel all wet already talia." He said seductively as he felt the dampness in my panties.

I still held his dick in my hand. I liked the feel of it. kendall looked down once again as I stroked him in my hand.

"Have you ever had one in your mouth?" Kendall said to me in a dirty way. In reality I had plenty of dicks in my mouth but for the purpose of coach kendall and the camera's that were on us, I shook my head.

"I've never even kissed a boy." I said in my innocent voice.

Kendall smiled at me as he helped his hands to wonder over my breasts, he had the pretend look on his face that he knew it was wrong, he shouldn't be touching one of his students, but his dick wanted it so bad. He really was a great actor. He had missed his vocation in life definitely.

Kendall then pressed on my shoulders, forcing me to sit down on the bench that his neatly folded clothes were on. "Its nice Talia, you will like it, just start with your tongue." He said thrusting his big cock in front of my face.

I nodded, and let my tongue peak out from my mouth, I glazed it over the tip of him, he tasted good.

"Mmm thats nice," I heard Kendall say as he placed his hand on the top of my head,

He was turning me on, my pussy was throbbing away, I was always the same in role plays. Specially ones as naughty as this.

I placed one of my hands on my underwear and caressed my self as I licked kendalls smooth head of his cock.

I looked up with big innocent puppy dog eyes and saw Kendall looking at me touching myself.

"Is it okay if I touch myself?" I asked.

Kendall nodded. "If that's what feels nice... let yourself suck on me... tell me what it feels like." He said erotically.

I slid kendalls entirety in to my mouth, taking it all the way to the back of my throat, I could taste the bitterness of his pre-cum that was secreting from him. I allowed my tongue to swirl around him as he remained in my mouth. The camera couldn't see what I was doing, but I liked it, I looked up at Kendall again and he closed his eyes as he enjoyed my soft tongue caressing him.

I let him slide in and out from my mouth a few times then I took him out.

"The feel of it makes me feel funny inside." I replied to him as I stroked my underwear again.

Kendall smiled at me. He tipped my chin up and leant down. I was expecting him to kiss me, but he didn't, his breath felt hot on my face. "Do you want to taste it properly?" He asked in a whisper.

I nodded. Kendall grinned at me as he took his own hardness in his hand and wanked at his cock incredibly fast. His hand was like a blur.

"Open your mouth up" he instructed.

I did as I was told but I couldn't help thinking he was letting him so go a bit too early, maybe he had another round stored up for me.

I sat patiently, my mouth open and my tongue exposed waiting for him to cum.

"Mmmph.. yeh... baby." I heard Kendall groan as I felt the warm splashes of semen hit my tongue, another splash hit my cheek I swallowed, the taste still bitter, it left a tang on the tip of my tongue.

I placed his dripping dick in my mouth and cleaned him up, my tongue smoothing over his foreskin. I enjoyed the sounds of his husky moaning as his sensitive cock relished with the feel of my tongue gliding over it.

Kendall pulled his bodily parts out of my mouth, he didn't say a word but he knelt down on to the floor and began pulling at my panties, I stood up slightly to help him to get them off. He looked longingly at my wet pussy,

Touching only the sides of it as he teased himself and the viewers that would soon be watching his fantastic display of seduction.

Parting my middle open, Kendall placed his lips on my clit and kissed it. He kissed it so gently it was driving me wild, I wanted more than the softness of his lips but he took great pleasure in taking his time as he made me crave him.

A little lap of his tongue made me groan. The moistness from his mouth as it touched my most senstive part was near on orgasmic. This guy was a true professinal in everything he did.

Sitting back, Kendall, went back to just looking at my pussy as he kneeled down before me. He ran his finger up and down my slit, coating me in my own juices. It was amazing. I grabbed on to his head as I enjoyed his touch, I tugged on the ends of his dirty blonde hair as he played with me, and explored my pussy with his eyes.

I pulled his head in nearer, wanting his kiss on my clitorus once again. This time I felt the soft yet firm feel of the tip of kendalls tongue as it flicked acroos me.

I let out an unexpected scream as I was truely thinking just a kiss was coming my way again.

"I want you to fuck me." I whispered out to Kendall as I rammed his face in my pussy, forcing him to eat as much of me up as he could, his tongue, slithered all over and inside me.

"Just fucking, fuck me!" I growled at him.

Kendall looked up at me and smiled, his face all shiny from my juices. He licked his lips.

"Stand up" he instructed.

I did as i was told by my randy coach. Kendall swung me around and bent me over the bench, all slowness in his approach had gone. There was no romance here, it was just about the satisfaction of sex. His dick slipped inside my pussy with great ease. The feel of him as he banged his cock in and out of me as I bent over was immense,

I let out the groans that he honestly deserved as I felt his stiffness work his magic in me. I could feel his hands on my ass cheeks as we had sex, the camera was getting a fantastic view of my ass hole as Kendall liked the view of it as he parted my pert lil ass to sneak a peak as he fucked me.

Im guessing the temptation got too much for him, I soon felt a finger slide in my ass as his dick penetrated my pussy.

I groaned louder at the dirty feel of all my holes being fucked by this hot piece of dimpled sexiness.

As the finger and his dick both went deeper inside me with their fucking motions I decided to take full benefit of what was to be possibly the best orgasm I was ever going to have. My fingers found their way on to my clit and I rubbed it slowly, it was a triple time sex frenzied session I was allowing myself to have. I actually think that his finger fucking my ass was going to be the first thing to make me cum.

"Faster!" I groaned out loud as I tried to back myself in to him further, only wanting more and more of him inside me.

Kendall did pick up the pace, and with the only free hand he had left he bent down just that little bit further and took my one of my breasts in his hand. He wasn't gentle though, directly he had scouted out my erect nipple he pinched on it. It was the feel of that one pinch that sent my entire body cascading in to the most powerful cum-tastic orgasm I had literally ever experienced.

Every muscle in my body contracted, I felt my ass get tighter around his finger as my orgasm flooded through my body, my pussy swelled around Kendalls dick as he still fucked me, making sure I was completly satisfied. My clit throbbed as my finger slowed down, my body unable to take any more of his love.

Kendall removed all his digits and dick from inside me and once again swung me round,

My half un buttoned shirt didn't stand a chance as Kendall pulled it open, ripping the buttons off of it and throwing it to the floor, I looked up at Karina, knowing she wasn't going to be happy one of her costumes had been wrecked but she had her nose in a newspaper.

"Im gonna show you something new." Kendall said as he un clipped my bra and also threw that to the floor.

With his cock still juicy from being inside of me, kendall slapped it inbetween my larger than average for a teenage girls breasts and began to fuck my chest.

It had been a while since I had given a tit wank, but I loved the looked of it, and was intrigued to see if this skinny guy had enough juice left inside him to try and pull off his big finale.

I licked my lips as Kendall squashed my breasts up against his cock, it was the sexiest meat sandwich I had seen in a long while.

I looked up to see the concentration on his face, the veins on his defined arms popping out as he got himself off on my tits.

I slipped my hand under where he was fucking and gently caressed his balls as his cock beat itself up and down my cleavage.

Kendall groaned out. He was getting close.

"I want you to cum on me" I whispered out...

* * *

**Kendalls story:**

There was no way I was gonna be able to hold on for much longer, especially with her begging for me to cum on her.

Jesus, look at that face, I just want my dick back in that cute little mouth of hers.

The thought of that finished me off. I came all over her chest, it shot up and caught her under her chin. The look of her with my jizz dripping down her little face just made me want to fuck her again.

Fuck I was knackered.

"Cut!" Shouted out one of the camera men. I let out a sigh of relief then picked up the towel from the floor and wrapped it around my waist.

Talia stood up and grabbed a white fluffy gown that had been hung up on the back of a chair

"I didnt hurt you did I?" I asked, not sure if she really appreciated my finger up her ass hole. It was winking at me, I couldnt help myself.

Talia smiled. "No... no that was a great shoot!" She replied. "Listen, im gonna grab a shower but did you want to get a drink after?" She asked boldly.

"Thats a great idea, but I cant, I promised my girlfriend we would spend some time together." I replied. Her face dropped on hearing the news that I was taken.

"Oh okay... well maybe another time." She said softly. I could still see the gleam of spunk over her neck where she hadn't managed to wipe it off.

"Yeah I would like that." I replied honestly.

"Well I will see you around then!" She said, picking up her water bottle then making her way out the room for a shower.

I turned and looked at Karina who was looking at me.

"I'm taking the cost of the shirt out of your wages Kendall." She said casually then returned to her paper she had been reading.

After showering at Karina's I drove myself home, it was only late afternoon still but I was completly shattered. I mumbled out a quick hi to the guys as they sat playing a game in the lounge then went upstairs to see SJ.

On opening the door I got a bit of a shock. She was laying on my bed dressed in the sexiest red lingerie I had seen, just waiting for me.

"I do beleive I owe you a blow job for the bear!" She said in her sexy little voice.

My heart sank for her knowing there was no way I was gonna be able to get it up for her now after what I had done with talia.

Guilt filled my every bone as I contemplated on telling her the entire truth. The fear of losing her was too much to bear though so I did what every man does when he cheats on the person he doesn't want to lose... I lied.

"I really dont feel well SJ." I replied as I put on my sick voice...

* * *

Author note: tealia you are prob thinking wtf right now, but as my best friend I thought you deserved a bit of a finger bum fuck from Kendall lol, hope you liked it.

as the star of my fic, karina will be having some more logan time soon and i have clarice that is also booked in for something. Obviously these scenarious are going to get a bit... weirder.

Thanks to every one that put their name forward for the big time massacre spot, had a good few names to choose from so wrote them out and picked one out, the lucky girl is ALEX. You will be having some fun with james, but i cant guarantee you wont die a terrible death, lol. Im hoping to update that one either today or tomoz.

Everyone else that is begging for their name to be mentioned... well i think a good old fashioned gang bang is in order at somepoint for this porno one huh, lol.

Thanks for reading.

Natalie xxx


	19. Chapter 19

**Logan's story:**

Several days had passed since the morning of my threesome.

Things were beginning to change.

With the constant flow of money that was coming in to our grips, myself and the other guys were gradually starting to look a bit more boy band.

The small shows we had done over the previous weekend were probably the best we had done. We had better looking clothes, the hot girls we were frequently screwing was working wonders on our confidence.

But the best thing that had happened was Karina wanting me round her big fucking house pretty much 24 seven. This was the third day that she had asked me to come round.

The first time was a bit weird, she was channel surfing through the music channels on her huge tv, she stumbled upon a John Mayer song then insisted I go down on her while she listened to it. The 'edge of desire' had a whole new meaning to her after that.

Karina never let me stay over in her bed though, we would eat together, fuck together, hang out in the pool together but directly it got late enough for her to sleep, usually around 3am I was ordered to leave.

I was stood in her kitchen at the moment, it had just gone 9pm. we had spent the evening in her pool, but as darkness came, the warmth outside went, so we came indoors and I was now watching her sexy little Asian ass make me something to eat.

Putting whatever she was making in her oven she walked up to me as I slouched over her kitchen counter.

She casually wrapped her arms around me, looking up she gave me a kiss on the lips.

I welcomed her kiss, I wasn't sure if she was lonely and she saw me as easy company but I felt that I was definitely getting somewhere with her.

I let her conquer me as her tongue slipped inside my mouth. I placed my hands on her hips and enjoyed the feel of her body so close to mine.

In reality I could just imagine my moms face when I turned up back home and introduced Karina-the-porn-star to her. I knew I would get a stern talking to!

But as I kissed Karina right now it wasn't a porn star I was sharing my lips with... it was hard to explain, sure she seemed like a heinous bitch most of the time with her evil comments and 'I don't care' attitude but I saw beyond that, which is what I think Karina liked about me.

Her hand placed itself on the side of my face as we enjoyed exploring each other's mouths with our tongues. She tasted perfect to me... kind of sweet.

"Karina..." I began as I parted my lips from hers.

"_Uh huh?_" She replied as she continued to kiss down my neck, her eyes closed as her other senses enjoyed my body.

"... are we... you know, kind of together now?" I asked holding my head high so she had full access to my neck.

Pulling away from me, Karina smiled, she then laughed slightly.

"No, Logan." She said shaking her head and slipping her hand down my pants. She grabbed my dick as she looked up at me.

Disappointment filled me. "What exactly is going on then?" I asked. "I just thought because we had been... you know, hanging out and shit... I really like you Karina." I said trying to get out how I felt.

Karina removed her hand from my pants and walked over to the kitchen table. She pulled the chair out and sat down.

"Logan this is a professional relationship we have... I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression." She said sounding pissed off.

I shook my head in annoyance. "Professional relationship?!" I snapped. "Are you deluded? Karina you have been calling me up and asking me round here, we have been chatting, laughing, kissing, fucking... you even fell asleep in my God damn arms last night... so tell me, how the fuck that is any kind of a professional relationship?"

Narrowing her eyes at me, Karina stood up. She tilted her head as she tried to intimidate me with the evil look she wore. She walked back over to me.

"You're even dumber than what I thought you were Logan. I thought you understood!" She replied.

I was confused... confused and pissed off. "Understood what?!" I hissed at her through gritted teeth.

"I chose you, I asked if you wanted to do a home movie with me and you said yes!" She replied.

I raised my eyes to the ceiling. "Yeah... and? Katelyn told me that you wanted me to tie you up and shit." I said now even more confused.

Karina shook her head. "It's a little more than that Logan. Do you know how much I get for a normal shoot? Girl on boy action." She asked rhetorically. "500 dollars! Logan in this business if you want to make it far you have to be ruthless, you have to go to the extreme... I need the money Logan." She said calmly.

"I don't get it? Why are we spending all this time together then?" I asked.

Karina took my hand. "Because I needed to know if I can trust you." She replied.

I looked at her, her face searched mine.

"Why do you need to trust me Karina?" I asked not looking forward to the answer.

"Because what I want you to do requires trust. It's not something I want a virtual stranger doing to me." She said, rubbing her thumbs on the back of my hands.

I felt uneasy, I know katelyn said Karina was wanting some fake assault to sell on to the black market of the porn industry but by the look of her face it was going to be a dark turn of events.

"What exactly do you have in mind then?" I asked.

Karina looked me in my eye, she had the aura of a desperate girl radiate from her.

"I want you to restrain me... in a realistic way" She said still with her brown eyes on me.

"Like a domination thing?" I asked.

She shook her head, her perfectly penciled-in eyebrows raised high.

"No, I won't be playing a submissive... Logan I want you to have sex with me against my will. No camera men, just us and the cctv that is in the basement." She said.

I let out a sigh. She was dressing it up well but at the end of the day what she was asking of me was something I didn't want to do.

"So you technically want me to rape you?"

She nodded. "In the right hands... or the wrong hands, whichever way you look at it, a tape like that can be worth thousands of dollars Logan... the more dire the situation the more money I can make." She said, obviously getting this honesty off her chest was something she had wanted to do for a while.

"I'm gonna regret asking this but what do you mean when you say more dire?" I asked.

"I want you to smack me about a bit... it will look like a burglary gone wrong." She said quickly.

I shook my head. "Are you insane? You want me to pretend break-in and hit you then rape you while being filmed!?" I said disgusted.

"Don't look at me like that!" She said. "It's acting, just like in a film... but... I want the realistic part of it. I've never done it before Logan." She added.

"**Stop saying my fucking name like it means something to you!**" I yelled.

"I trust you to do this though." She argued.

I placed both my hands on her face. "I actually care for you so I'm not going to do it." I said. I removed my hands then began to walk out the kitchen. I had heard enough.

"I'm going to lose everything if you don't do this Logan." She called desperately.

I stopped in my tracks, my back still turned to her.

"Please... if I lose this house I've got nothing. If you honestly care about me then you would do this." She said using my feelings against me.

I turned around to face her, my heart wrenched in my chest as I saw her close to tears.

I knew what she was asking of me wasn't going to involve much acting, I knew she wanted me to hurt her.

"I honestly don't think I can do that to you." I said softly not wanting her to cry, crying girls were never a great mixture with me.

"I trust you completely Logan, the question is would you rather I had you doing it, or I ask another guy to pin me down, pull my hair, hold my neck, spread my legs..." she said in a whisper.

I gulped hard. I never wanted anyone to do shit like that to her.

"I need the money logues." She said looking emotional again.

I looked at the extremely desperate girl in front of me. The lengths she was prepared to go to. "Okay... I will do it." I relented.

Karina smiled, she walked up and threw her arms around me.

"Thank you." She said in to my ear.

The relief that I heard in those two words made me worry as to how big a problem with cash flow Karina was enduring.

* * *

Author note: amazing reviews guys, thank you! Thanks to all who are reading this and chatting to me on Twitter!

Now I did say things are going to get weird and as one of my loveliest friends that I have known for a while and one who knows how the Savannah Pena rape was written, Karina if you don't want this to happen just say and I will scrap it. It will however be done as tastefully as possible.

On a brighter note, I have come to realize that a number of the gay rusher population are reading this. I think maybe it's time for some dick on dick action. So if any of you fellas want your name mentioned, get in touch!

Will update soon!

Nat x x


	20. Chapter 20

**Carlos' story:**

I yawned as I sat in Karina's office. It had only just gone 8am. I Stretched my neck out as the four of us sat silently on the couch. We had all been called in to speak to her I dont know why. I still wasn't talking to James. I did try, but he was in a mood and blamed me for his girlfriend leaving him. I can't see how that was my fault! She probably just saw what the arrogant little shit he was really like.

"What is this about?" I heard kendall say to Logan.

Logan shrugged, he must of known though. It was obvious he had a private thing going on with Karina. He never came home until really early in the morning. Looking at him now he looked tired.

"You must know Logan, we know that you are higher up in the ranks than us. That's the bonus of having the boss as your girlfriend." I said leaning over to look at him.

"She isn't my girlfriend, I'm helping her with something." Logan said looking awkward and uncomfortable.

James butted in with a chuckle. "Well if she ever needs help from a real man... tell her I'm they guy for the job." He replied.

Logan gave him the 'fuck you' eyes as Karina walked in the room and sat behind her desk.

"Morning boys. How are we all?" She chirped as she crossed her legs over.

"Great... thanks." James answered on behalf of everyone, acting as if he was in charge. He was fucking me off this morning.

Kendall coughed to clear his throat. "Actually... if this is a chat about how we are all getting along with this porn shit then im not great... I'm far from great." He said.

"Well it was and it wasn't.. but go ahead. I don't want to lose you Kendall so if I can make some small changes to make your life a bit more comfortable then im here to listen... you should know that." Karina said sweetly.

Kendall looked slightly surprised. "Really? Thats really nice of you ka-"

"**No! not fucking really!**" Karina spat at him. "**If you are going to moan about the easiest fucking job you are likely to ever have then you can fuck off out of this house Kendall! There are a million of you out there, quite frankly I will be glad to see the back of your bitching and moaning!**" She ranted.

Both james and I smirked as we saw Kendall go bright red after being made to look like a complete bell-end. Logan seemed to be somewhere a million miles from this office though. I wasn't even sure he had heard Karina shouting.

"Sorry" Kendall mumbled.

Karina took a deep breath. "No... I'm sorry, I'm stressed, what is wrong?" She asked, this time placing her hands on the desk in front of her ready to listen to the girly moans of Kendall and his love life.

"Really?" Kendall asked worrying that it was another set up.

"Yes go ahead.. what's wrong?" Karina asked now growing tired of the conversation.

"Well... my girlfriend. She has gone back home now, but she will be moving out here in the next few days...what I'm trying to say is... well with her and the porn... trying to balance it.." Kendall rambled out

Karina smiled. "You can't get it up for her?" Karina said bluntly.

This time James made me chuckle as I saw his shoulders shaking with laughter. Karina glared at me.

"Exactly that!" Kendall replied.

"Okay well thats not as big a problem as what you think it is... the girlfriend still doesn't know about this extra job you have then?" Karina asked him.

Kendall shook his head, he had spent the last two days moaning and moaning about what to do.

"Okay... is she pretty? I could use a new girl.." Karina bagan but stopped as she saw the horrified look on Kendalls face.

"No! She is very pretty but I'm not signing her up for this shit. No fucking way!" He snapped.

Karina shrugged. "Okay... don't have a hissy fit" she replied looking over to Logan who hadn't said a word since Karina walked in the room.

"Kendall.." she added as she pulled out a bit of paper from the drawer of her desk, she put her glasses on her face then began to read outloud. "... have you ever had a heart attack? Suffered from kidney problems or low blood pressure?"

Kendall looked confused. "No... why?" He asked.

"Take these. They will sort your problem out, they take about an hour to kick in though." She said handing him over a packet.

I laughed once again as Kendall didn't have a clue what it was he was being given. "It's viagra, dude!" I chuckled. "SJ wont know whats hit her."

Kendall let out a sigh but he pocketed the pills he had been given.

"not being rude, Karina but why are we here?.. surely Kendall and his floppy dick dont concern us." I said getting bored.

"Why do all of you boys feel you can answer me back!" She said sounding pissed off. "I actually have a proposition for you... well Logan has a proposition, it was his idea." She said looking at Logan who gave Karina a small smile. I had no clue what was going on between these two.

"Obviously I know that you are trying to get your band off the ground and Logan has mentioned that you now have enough money for the battle of the bands you have entered and the bills you needed to pay off... which is good.. im glad! So I was going to offer my services to you in the hope that you could make a music video.. for one of your songs. I will loan you all the camera equipment and you can shoot it here... what do you think?" She asked looking at myself, Kendall and James.

To me that sounded brilliant, and the looks of Kendalls face he thought the same.

"Whats the catch?" James said with not even a hint of a smile on his face.

Karina looked at her lap, the loss of eye contact didn't go down well with james.

Logan stood up and walked around the back of Karina's desk, leaning his hands on the swivel chair she sat on.

"The audio and visual equipment that Karina has here is state of the art... we could make a quality video. The catch is that I think it's fair we take a pay cut." He said looking at James.

James looked at Karina who still looked down at her lap. "So in reality you want to pay us less for the porn shoots we do, while pretending you are doing us a favour by using the camera's you have?!" James said not falling for the well dressed plan that Logan was now conducting. "Is this about the money problems you are having Karina, because if it is I would prefer you to be honest." He said still looking at her.

"James, just shut the fuck up. The equipment costs a lot of money, plus electricity for lighting... it's a good deal. I think we should do it." Logan said.

Kendall looked at James who still wasn't looking convinced. "I agree, I mean we are up to date on all our payments now, all we need is the money to get us to Vegas and we will win this thing." He said turning to look at me. "What do you think carlos?" Kendall added.

"I think we should do the video. Karina has done us the favour of sorting our money problems out, if she needs a bit of help sorting her own out then im happy to take a pay cut." I replied.

Logan nodded, "there we have it then, three against one."

James didnt look impressed. "So are we done here then? When am I next needed for slave labour." He replied sarcastically. I noticed karina flash him her devil eyes.

"Not untill the end of the week." Karina added. "James if it will sweeten the deal I will try and talk to katelyn for you?"

James shook his head. "I dont want her talked in to liking me, I want her to realise we had something good." He mumbled then walked out the room.

"Thanks for the pills." Kendall said awkwardly as he also stood up and and left the room.

"When is my next one?" Logan asked.

Karina looked in her diary that was open on the desk. "This afternnon... it's you and Clarice." She said with a heavy hearted sigh.

My eyes scanned through the diary, she had a few bookings with no partners, one in paticular caught me eye.

"Well I've got things to do, I will see you later boys." Karina said standing up.

Logan gave her a farewell smile which she returned, they were so fucking each other for fun. He then left the room.

"Carlos it's home time... you can go back to bed now." Karina said with little patience.

"Ermm... can I talk to you... about that shoot!" I said pointing to the one etched in her diary

Karina looked down to see which one had caught my eye. She then looked up fairly surprised. "Are you sure?" She asked narrowing her eyes at me.

"Yeah I want to do it... if that's cool?" I replied.

Karina nodded as she looked back to the name that was pencilled in her diary. She wrote my name in underneath it. "Thanks... I was worrying I might have to cancel that one." She replied.

"It's fine" I replied softly. I felt a bit nervous but I just wanted to get it out the way.

"Make yourself comfy then, that one is at twelve, today... are you sure Carlos?" She asked again.

"Yeah.. one hundred percent." I smiled.

"Okay... brilliant. You are a life saver... and a money saver." She said letting me know that she was in fact having a few cash flow problems of her own. "did you want me in the room? A friendly face?" She offered.

I thought about it for a minute. "Yeah okay... thanks."

"Its fine... there is no need to worry though, Dustin is a sweet heart, you will have fun with him."

I smiled. My curiosity finally getting the better of me...

* * *

Author note: well the boys who read this stayed a lot quieter than the girls who read it, so with no male names put forward... dustin was my only option.

Anyone who has sent a name in i do have them all saved so hopefully will be able to let everyone have a mention some how. i cant guarantee that you will get the boy you want though as 95percent are asking for james... he is sooooo attractive though.

Oh and thanks to karina who is allowing logan to rape the fuck out of her later on in the story.

Thanks to everyone else for your reviews, faves and to everyone who is reading. Will update soon.

Natalie xx


	21. Chapter 21

**Carlos' story continued...**

With a large exhale of nervous breath I followed Karina up her winding stair to the room she wanted me in.

The time had finally come for me.

Ever since I had my sexual encounter with Cerise the thought of just boy on girl action seemed kind of... Well a bit dull. I don't think I was gay. Chics turned me on still, it was more the excitement of perhaps doing something I shouldn't be doing. Cerise was the ultimate in that taboo.

The thought of having sex with a dude didn't repulse me, the more I thought about it the more I realised it was all about the satisfaction.

I gripped hard on to the wooden banister as I ascended the stairs. Karina's ass wiggling in my face as she walked up in front of me.

The sexual pleasure I was about to receive... or give was to be the best. I was too young to be in love, but to old to be a virgin. This to me was all about the satisfaction.

I hoped it would be as good as it was with Cerise. She... or he was beautiful, whatever she was. Big tits, big eyelashes and a big hard dick waiting for me. The thought of her was making me hard just thinking about her.

"Carlos give me a four letter word." Karina said randomly as we reached the very top floor of her enormous house.

"Like what?" I asked confused.

"Anything at all... just the first thing that comes to you." She replied. She had a kind look on her face. I think she respected me for what I was doing for her. Even though it had nothing to do with her what I was doing.

I shrugged. "Porn?" I said as the first thing that popped in to my brain.

Karina smiled. "If things get too much then say that magic word and I will put a stop to it okay."

I nodded as we both waited outside the white paneled door with a crystal looking knob on it. "I thought safe words were just for submissive situations?" I asked a bit worried.

"Usually yeah... but you are putting yourself in a new situation that I want you to feel in control of. Dustin is great. He is a good friend of mine actually." Karina said as she smiled with memories she wasn't intending to share.

"Good friends huh? Is Logan aware of you and your many good friends?" I questioned.

The smile on Karina's face disappeared. "Nothing is happening with Logan and I that I would need to tell him details of my past." She replied, a hand landing on her hip as she returned to the Karina I knew her to be... a bitch! "For your information Carlos, before he came out of the closet, Dustin used to be my husband... we will remain good friends for life no matter what Logan thinks may be happening between him and I." She revealed.

"You were married?" I asked shocked. I was going to enjoy the look on Logan's face when I told him this snippet of information.

Karina nodded with a roll of her eyes to the ceiling. "I was dumb and young." She confessed.

I looked at her baffled. "How old are you now? I thought you were younger than me?" I asked. "How did you get this this house?" I then asked. It was the million dollar question that everyone wanted to know.

Karina smiled. She had no intention on answering any of my questions.

"This shoot is seduction. So don't go in all forceful okay. Relax and enjoy yourself. Just say the magic word if it's not for you and we will rethink things." She said as she opened the door up.

Looking in to the brightly lit room, where the sun shone through the window I saw a shabby looking guy. He smiled at me as I stepped in. His smile was kind and hid behind an unshaven face.

Nothing about him screamed he was gay. He looked more lumber Jack than queer. He was rugged with his brown shaggy hair and handsome hazel eyes.

Seduction now held a whole new meaning for me as I looked forward to becoming acquainted with Dustin.

"Carlos this is Dustin, Dustin... go easy on Carlos." Karina said giving a wink to her former husband.

I smiled at the man I had known for only seconds but was about to have full on sex with. My mind briefly wondered about Karina and what kind of life she actually led to be this fucked up. Surely she was early twenties? Maybe her rich daddy owned the house or something.

"...If you wanna go first I will take it from there." I heard Dustin say as he broke me from my wandering minds daydream.

"Huh? Oh right... sure." I replied as I look bemused at the full size snooker table that was in the cameramen walked in through the door I had just come in by.

I looked over to Karina who was looking straight back at me. She was nervous for me, I could tell.

I picked up the snooker cue and began to play, the balls on the table cracked as the white hit them. While Dustin set up for his turn I watched the cameras being positioned.

"You nervous?" Dustin asked me.

"A little yeah." I replied honestly as I took my go again. I felt a little uncomfortable that we were just playing snooker.

"Don't be it will be great." Dustin replied, his smile really was something. He wasn't overly a good looking guy but he was pleasing to the eyes.

We continued our small talk while we played. Karina informed us that the cameras were in fact rolling. I guess this was a strange snooker scenario. Dustin was however now talking strangely about balls and holes in a way that screamed euphemism.

He was turning me on slightly, I played along.

I rested my cue up against the wall as Dustin got ready to take his next shot, it was bothering me why we were being filmed playing this silly game but things became apparent when Dustin rested his cue on the table and perched his ass against it.

The euphemisms now over it was time to clearly state what was going to happen.

I looked Dustin in the eye for a very long time before he beckoned me over to him with a curl of his index finger.

I felt at ease now. The game we just played with the get to know you chat thrown in made things a lot easier.

I walked up to Dustin. I stopped about a foot away from him, he smiled then reached for my wrist as he pulled me in towards him.

I didn't have time to think or react as our lips met. It was the strangest feeling to have a hairy face kissing me. My eyes closed and I let my senses take over.

An excitement like never before filled my every nerve.

I felt Dustin was trying to prove a point to me that boys were in fact more fun than girls in a sexual way. The way his tongue worked it's way around my mouth gave me the impression that he was trying to show me his good points... his romantic points.

I had kissed a load of girls in my time but what I was experiencing right now was the most seductive feeling of touch I had ever encountered. My tongue wasn't shy in communicating that I was enjoying the kiss.

It was slow, Dustin almost appeared romantic to me. It was hard not to fall in love with the moment.

Pressing my body up against his as he still leant against the snooker table I could feel the warmth from his body ebb through his clothes and the hardness that lay in his trousers. He was just ever so slightly taller than myself but I longed for the moment that we would be connected by more than our mouths.

My desires over Dustin seemed to be silently audible. He carried on with his slow sensual kiss but helped himself to un-buckle my pants. My dick throbbed in my boxers. It ached for him to touch it. I had never wanted something so badly in my entire life.

"you are completly delicious" Dustin whispered to me in the few seconds that he broke his lips from mine. He grabbed the hem of my t-shirt and pulled it over my head.

I wasn't sure what to reply so I remained silent but smiled and mimicked him in the shirt removing activities as I unbuttoned his and it slipped from his shoulders and fell to the floor.

The next thing I found myself doing felt strange but it felt exciting. It was the first time I had ever undone the fly on a guys pants. It was like the best birthday present I had ever received. The best part being the unwrapping and not quite knowing what the fabulous gift was going to be.

I wasn't disappointed on discovering what Dustin had to offer me. I was amused at the fact his chest was a lightly golden tanned colour but the minute I shimmied down his pants and boxers a tan line and an almost milky white skin colour met me. He obviously didnt go full frontal on any tanning activity.

His dick was big. I liked the way it looked. My eyes soaked up the sights as I tried to take in every detail of his personal region. He was so well trimmed down below that it looked like he had been waxed.

Bravely I took his length in my hand. I liked the feel of the smoothness... maybe I would have a little hair maintenance at some point.

I heard a gasp fall from Dustins mouth as I held his dick in my hand. It was such an erotic feeling.

Obviously not wanting to leave me out, Dustin felt it was the right time to do the same to me. He seemed inquisitive as he gently tugged at my boxers, lowering them down untill they fell to my ankles.

I stepped out of them. My cock was rock hard as it swung down from being released from its cotton enclosure.

A smile danced on Dustins lips as he admired for the first time what I had to show him. He gripped his palm around my dick, his hand felt rough but his touch was gentle.

A groan of delightful pleasure left my lips as my desires became fulfilled in Dustins hand. I hoped I wouldn't blow my load on him too quickly but I was so turned on.

I think he knew that I was a bit over excited. He removed his hand from my dick then took my hand away from his. He entwined his fingers in to both of my hands as he returned to kissing me. I pulled away from his lips though when I felt possibly the most sexy thing that ever existed.

I looked down and saw his dick pressed against mine.

It looked as amazing as it felt. My dick was twitching away with anticipation. My bell end looking juicy and ready to rock Dustins world. I could feel his smoothness. The sensation of feeling with my dick was new, but looking at the two hard rods of steel together felt great.

Hearing a faint chuckle erupt from Dustins mouth he kissed my neck then worked his was lower as he bent at the knee. My nipple disappeared in to his mouth, I could feel it get almost painfully hard as it reacted to his swirling, loving tongue as he treated me to a seductive treatment that I would usually try and give to a girl... I enjoyed that I was the one that was recieving this love though.

Dustins mouth soon left my nipple and his kisses trailed lower. My skin felt like electrodes were firing through it as his lips slowly went by.

"ugh!" I grunted out as I felt the warm wet surroundings of Dustins mouth clasp around my dick.

I allowed my hands to run through his hair. I didn't close my eyes, I wanted to see everything, take in every detail. My own perverted mind told me to run my hand on the side of his face to feel the stubble from his growing beard. I wanted to see, feel and know that this guy was one hundred percent man as he noshed on my cock and was loving it.

"Fuck thats amazing!" I breathed out heavily as I enjoyed myself.

Dustin looked up to me. He did have his eyes closed but now his brown masculine eyes looked straight up to me. His hand that was rested on my thigh as he knelt and gave me head then wandered away between gap in my legs.

The eye contact I shared with my gay sex partner of today was intense, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It wasn't even strange when I felt that wandering hand find my ass. Now I was being sucked on and was having my ass gently fucked by a long index finger.

The only thing I found off putting in this scenario was the cameraman getting in the way as they tried to cover all angles.

The exploring of our bodies went on for sometime. Dustin had seemed to figure out how my body worked. He knew when to slow down so I wouldn't cum early but he new how to get a vocal reaction from me too by speeding things up.

It wasn't long before he was on top of me as I lay on the hard snooker table.

The feel of his heavy manly body on top of mine was divine. Dustin pulled away, he hitched my legs up on to his shoulders so he could have access to my ass. His fingering skills came back as I watched him perform such an erotic, personal act on me.

It wasn't enough though. I wanted his dick, I wanted to know if I could actually go through with it. The thought of a dick inside me made butterflies erupt in my stomach. That was the only way I would be truely satisfied today.

"Fuck me!" I said bluntly to Dustin

He smiled at me and removed his finger, it became apparent then that he was waiting for those words from me.

His dick was a lot thicker than his finger and it burnt almost as he pressed his tip in to my opening. He was slow but it was uncomfortable.

I panicked a bit, not sure whether to say my magic words that would get me out of this situation but with a gentle push, Dustin fully inserted his dick in my ass and things became pleasurable once more.

I could feel every movement as he grinded his hips in and out of me. I always thought that gay guys that claimed they could orgasm from up their ass were lying but Dustin was hitting some magical spot inside me every time his huge cock rammed in me.

If that wasn't enough then my hairy faced companion took it apon himself to play with my dick.

My cock had gone a bit limp looking from the strangeness of having my ass penetrated but his rough hands gliding up and down my shaft as his dick fucked my hole was more than enough needed to get a rise from me.

I was writhing in pleasure on the snooker table. I had to arch my back to try and base the goodness that was being inflicted on me but as each thrust came at me and every stroke on my dick came I only became more aroused.

I groaned out so fucking loudly, I couldn't even work out where I was cumming from... my ass hole or my cock. But my hole was tightening around Dustins dick as I felt the warm drop of spunk hit my face as I came in Dustins hand.

"Holy fuck" I said breathlessly as I opened my eyes and looked in to the hazel eyes of the mirical man that was Dustin the love god.

"That good then?" He asked with a sexy smirk on his face as he ran his hand down my chest, his fingers sliding through my cum.

I looked up in admiration as I then watched him suck on his juicy cum-finger.

"So fucking good" I replied as I remained entranced by this sexual show he was treating me to.

I caught my breath and looked down to my dick. I was still hard and very eager to inflict a similar pleasure on this lumberjack wannabe.

On removing his dick from me I then ached to be in charge of him like he had been with me. I bent him over on to all fours as he still remained on top of the snooker table and positioned myself behind him.

This was it now I took a deep breath and knew that it was gonna be hard to go back to girls.

When my dick entered the delicious tight, warm hole of Dustins I felt the satisfaction that I had craved for...

* * *

Author note, hey guys sorry ive been slack with this, once again i was gonna quit as i got so much on my plate at the mo, but here i am again escaping reality and writing this shit. Hope you enjoy. Updates on everything will be coming soon.

Thanks for the reviews and faves.

Nat x


	22. Chapter 22

**_Clarice's story:_**

Sitting in the immaculate grounds of karinas garden I reached in to my purse to try and find some desperately needed sunscreen. The afternoon sun was baking hot.

My co-star for the day, Logan had been sat with me for the best part of twenty minutes. Usually I preferred to meet the guys before the removal of clothes took place but Logan, although very friendly and with a beautiful smile, all he talked about was Karina.

I had heard on the sidelines that Karina was getting up close and personal with one of her guys. I found it amusing that it was this guy.

Karina was a fierce, heart of stone kind of girl that looked after number one, and number one only!

The prospect of her having any feelings for this little cutie who appeared to be completely hung up on her was adorable yet heartbreaking... for him.

"Logan would you mind rubbing some sunscreen in to my back?" I asked politly as I sat on the sun lounger with my denim shorts on and a bikini top.

"Yeah sure" he replied almost instantly.

He perched himself behind me on the lounger, I heard the squeeze from the bottle of sunscreen then felt the milky cool liquid hit my skin as Logan gently rubbed it in.

He had a magic touch as his fingers found the right places in my muscles.

"Oh my god if you ever give up the pornos, you should defo open a massage parlour!" I said with a giggle.

"It feels good huh?" Logan replied knowing full well that he could give a good massage.

"it feels- oh god!... yeah right there!" I said as I felt his thumbs press in to the muscles on my back.

I closed my eyes as I listened to the warm chuckles leaving Logan's mouth as the sunscreen spreading turned in to a little more of a sexy back rub.

I could hear the feint sound of stilletto foot steps walking toward me and knew that my relaxing massage was about to end.

I opened my eyes to see Karina walking towards me with a short latino looking guy.

I heard a deep sigh leave Logan's lips but he continued to rub my back, I figured he had put far too much of the sun screen on my skin and was now trying to get rid of the big white mess he had created.

"What is he doing here? Im not doing another threesome?" Logan said to Karina and her company as his fingertips found a particularly ticklish part of my back. I let out a small laugh.

"No, it's nothing like that, I need Carlos to set the scene for your shoot with Clarice." Karina replied to him. I saw through my sun shades that she was surveying the situation that Logan and I were in. She wasn't happy that he had his hands on me with out being paid for it.

"Set the scene?" I asked, thinking that this was just a standard screw

"yeah..." Karina said. Her mouth had gone as tight as an ass hole as she saw another smile form on my lips from a ticklish part of my body that was being caressed by her fancy man.

I tipped my shades down as I saw a cameraman walk up towards us, he had all his equipment with him and a ton of eletrical leads. I guessed that we were now having an outdoor shoot in the garden seeing as it was such a beautiful day.

"Carlos sweetheart, if you go and follow Steve up with the camera he will tell you what I need you to do." She said to her.

Carlos left Karinas side and followed Steve the cameraman up to the far end of the garden.

"Carlos sweetheart?" Logan mocked Karina as he gave in on trying to win the battle of the sun screen and wiped at my back with a towel. "You have a new lap dog then?" Logan added.

Karina held her hand up as a visor to shade the sun from her eyes.

"Carlos is a truely talented person. I would be grateful if you gave him the respect that he actually deserved." She replied. I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

Logan seemed to be taking her seriously. "Whatever." He replied dryly then got up from the lounger and walked over to where Carlos and Steve were.

I felt awkward. I packed up my belongings back in my purse and stood up pulling my shirt back over my head.

"Clarice here are your lines... don't fuck them up!" Karina said as she shoved a piece of paper in to my hand.

I looked down at the paper and smiled. I bet Karina hated me with the fire of a thousand suns right now if she did in fact have a thing with Logan.

"Thanks." I replied in a whisper then walked over to where I was about to have possibly one of the best scenarios I had ever been given. Finally a bit of acting!

"Logan!" I heard Karina call out as I turned my back on her as I walked away. Logan turned around on hearing his voice. He looked peeved.

"you need your script." Karina said.

"Cant you hand it to me up there?" Logan called back, not wanting to walk the journey back towards her.

"Im not sticking around to watch this one." She said back to him.

Logan huffed then began the walk back towards her in the huge garden.

I gave him a small smile as he passed me, he returned it. His ego looked like it had taken a bashing.

"Why not?" I heard Logan say to her as I continued to walk towards the shoot.

"I just don't want to." I heard her reply. When I reached Carlos and Steve I turned around to look at Logan and Karina as they chatted, she had handed him the script but he now stood talking to her like he was trying to cheer her up.

"Ready when you are?" Carlos said to me, breaking me from my thoughts as I looked at Karina. Logan was giving her a quick hug, which he had just released and was now walking back towards me.

"Clarice?" Carlos said once again.

"Shit, sorry... yeah im ready... I just need to go over my lines once more though." I said with a smile, I glanced at Logan who was looking lost in his own world as he got nearer.

"Okay no probs... just I was hoping to get finished soon, I'm pretty beat today." He said as politly as possible.

I smiled at him. "Sorry... sure." I said looking at my lines quickly.

The smile Carlos gave me was beautiful.

"It's fine." He replied.

The scene in what our shoot was to take place was exquisite, the garden to Karina's mansion was beautifully maintained, I had a natural canopy from the sun as two large heavily flowered trees bowed down over me. A pretty ornate white iron bench was seated just below them. Flickers of sun light beamed over as the trees swayed in the refreshing breeze. The grass smelt like it had been recently cut. It was such a beautiful place. Really not where a seedy porno should be shot.

"okay guys lets get this thing rolling." Steve said as he now had his camera ready to go.

"This should be interesting." Logan said as he took a seat on the lawn.

He was right it should be interesting. I took my seat on the bench that the camera was aimed, Carlos was all set for his cameo role and Logan passed the time pulling at the grass as he waited for his time to shine on the camera.

"Action!" Steve said.

I sat quietly twirling a flower in my hand that I had picked up beforehand. I looked down at my lap untill I saw the shadow of Carlos approach me.

Looking up I used my hand to hide the sun from my eyes.

"Hey" carlos said as he towered in front of me from my sitting position on the bench.

"Hey baby." I said looking up to him with loving eyes. "What did you want to see me for?" I asked him.

Carlos took a seat next to me. "baby girl... there is no easy way to tell you this." Carlos began.

"Tell me what?" I asked innocently.

"I don't want to be with you any more." Carlos said softly to me.

I laughed like it was a joke. "We are getting married in a week... baby stop fucking about!" I said in return. "It's not funny." I added.

"I wish it was a joke." He replied.

I looked up into the brown eyes of the guy that sat next to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Truthfully... I've been fucking your best friend for the best part of a year." He said hurtfully.

On cue my crocodile tears threatened my eyes. Three years in ameteur dramatics had prepared me for such roles... obviously Ms Thorne, my arts teacher wasn't intending me to use my skills in a porno movie, but hey ho.

"You cant do this to me." I begged.

"Sugar... honestly its for the best. It wouldn't of worked out." Carlos said in a patronising voice. "We can still be close though... just without the complications." He added placing his hand on my leg as he rubbed his palm up and down my naked thigh that wasn't hidden from my denim shorts.

I shoved his hand away. "I'M NOT BEING YOUR FRIEND WITH FUCKING BENEFITS!" I yelled at him.

"Dont knock it... lets face facts your not likely to get anything better than this are you!" Carlos said as he presented himself in front of me.

My mouth hung open. "You complete bastard!" I hissed back at him.

"Well... whatever... I'm through with this shit" carlos said as he stood up. "I want your shit out of my place by tomorrow or im gonna throw it in the trash." Carlos said as he began to walk out of shot.

"You said you loved me." I said desperately.

Carlos chuckled. "And you said you would give me head... I'm still fucking waiting." He replied as he walked away. I looked up with a look of disbelief on my face. Carlos carried on walking back towards the mansion. I guess he really did want to get home.

I let the flow of fake irrational tears fall down my face and awaited the arrival of my knight in shining armour.

Logan was playing the 'best friend' of Carlos and was due to 'bump' in to me and offer a shoulder to cry on.

I pretended to cry in to my hands.

"Whats wrong?" I heard the soft gentle voice of logan as I also felt the feel of a caring hand be placed on my shoulder.

I looked up and saw a pair of concerned looking dark brown eyes staring at me.

"Whats happened?" Logan asked this time, hoping to get a response from me.

"Your so called fucking best friend has dumped me... he was screwing my friend!" I sobbed.

Logan took the spare seat next to me and took my hand in his. "You can do so much better than him... you know that right." He said softly. His voice was like velvet as he spoke. His acting skills better than I would of given him credit for.

"He doesn't think so. He said he was the best I was likely to get!" I sniffed as I looked at Logan's face for reassurance that this wasn't true.

I found it.

Logans hand left mine and he cupped my face in his palm. "You are beautiful clarice... never let any one tell you any different. If he thinks he can do better than you then he is the one with severe problems."

I melted at his words. They were off script and he had used my name but the female friendly porn clip we were trying to create was going well.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I asked Logan.

"I've thought you were beautiful since the first day I layed eyes on you." Logan replied. His thumb gently stroking my face as he comforted me.

I smiled at him "seriously?" I asked.

Logan didn't say anything for a moment, his eyes searched mine and he slowly inched his face closer and closer to my own. His lips brushed against mine ever so slightly.

"Clarice you are the most beautiful girl in the world to me." Logan whispered then placed his lips fully on mine and I enjoyed the feel of his tongue as it made its way in to my mouth.

The feel of him as our mouths united was nice. Logan was an amazing kisser. It was slow and sensual and I could honestly feel the adoration come through as he swirled his tongue inside my mouth. He was gentle and it made a nice change to do a shoot like this.

The kiss ended far too soon for my liking, I could honestly go for a round two on that. I wonder how pissed off Karina would be if I asked for Logan's number after the camera's had stopped rolling.

The look I shared with Logan was quite animalistic as I knew the time had arrived for clothes to soon be removed.

"You've honestly always liked me?" I questioned him.

Logan nodded. His kisses then aimed themselves at my shoulder.

"Mmm... oh god." I breathed out.

"Do you like me back?" Logan asked as he took a small break from kissing my skin.

" think I do... yeah." I replied a bit too honestly.

"I wont hurt you like he did clarice... ever!" Logan said as he once again looked me in the eye.

The gaze we shared was intense. I then took it upon myself to go full throttle on Logan as I pulled him in for another kiss. "Love me!" I asked in a whisper.

I vaguely saw Logan nod in response as our sexual encounter began.

The kissing stayed on the lips for only seconds as my shirt got pulled off leaving me once again in just my shorts and bikini top. I was hasty to get to see what Logan had hiding under his own t-shirt so I pulled and tugged until he was bare chested.

He was beautiful, I ran my finger down his chest, it was smooth to the touch and looked incredible as the sun light shone down on to it. The golden tan he had just complimented his look. He was astonishing!

Still sitting on the pretty white bench, Logan tentatively rubbed at my breasts over my bikini top. His touch was welcomed as I made myself at home with the junk in his trunk and happily felt his stiffness as it got bigger in his pants.

"Your so big." I groaned out as I lavished the feel of his hands caressing my nipples.

A smile danced on Logan's lips.

"Lets take this a little further then shall we." Logan hushed out as he got caught in the moment.

Whisking me off of the bench in one swoop with his hand on my wrist I found myself caught up in his embrace.

Supposedly the area we were in was public for the shoot so some incognito love making would appear slightly naughtier.

Laying me down on the grass underneath the shadows of the tree-canopy, Logan tugged at my shorts, pulling them and my underwear clean off.

I unclipped my own bra. The feel of the warm grass on my naked skin felt amazing. I looked up and saw the newly nakedness of Logan. He had stripped him self off and had a delightful looking cock that I secretly wanted so bad to please me.

Logan lay down next to me on the grass his kisses met my lips again but they didn't stay there long as he crouched down in between my legs, spreading them wide as he buried his head in betweeen.

"Ugh god." I moaned out as I felt the wet warmth of Logan's tongue hit the inside of my thighs. He flicked it back and forth over my clitorus. Beating it hard to pleasurable oblivion.

The quickness at what this scenario was taking place was faster than I thought.

Next to catch me by surprise was a finger being inserted inside me to add to my pleasure. I felt the gentle sucking sensation as logan clamped his lips around my clit and gave me a pleasure I wasn't entirely used to.

His lips left my intimate area but Logan remained down below as he explored my insides with his fingers. Gently stroking a finger from top to bottom of me, sometimes letting me enjoy some of his finger fucking action.

I was so wet. His fingers glided over me, I could feel him pulling at my flaps, opening them to get a better view. I found it perverted and so fucking sexy at the same time as he took in the sights of my pussy that he no doubt wanted so badly.

His finger would slip inside me then stroke the length of my intimate region, whenever it slipped over my clit I let out a groan of thanks. I hoped he would finish the job off. I couldn't decide if I wanted his toungue or his fingers, but Logan made this decision for me as he began almost angrily beating away at my clit with his finger.

The firmness of it greater than any tongue could offer me, I felt it throb and yearn for more as he literally tried to beat an orgasm from my clit as he watched so intently just inches away from my pussy. Its like it intrigued him, the more I watched him watching me was turning me on further and further.

Grabbing at the blsdes of grass that surrounded me on the lawn I climaxed realising in an instant why Logan was so interested in looking at me. He wanted to see me cum, he wanted to taste it the second it had happened. I felt the warm tongue that belonged to him swirl over my swollen clit as he gave me the after pleasure to the main event. Once his swirling activity had finished his tongue made its way in to my hole. Reaching in as far as he could get it.

My hands left the grass and I reached for his head, pulling at his hair as the sensation of his oral love became too much.

"Holy fuck!" I bellowed out as my hips thrust in to his face as my body tried its best to accommodate the love he was giving me.

I heard the small sound of a sexy chuckle as Logan came back up to head height with me. The weight of his body on top of mine was amazing. I kissed at Logan's neck, gently sucking on his skin when I felt the urge.

Logans hands felt at my breasts. Again his touch was gentle, as he did this I felt the simultaneous feeling of delight as his dick worked its way inside me. his hips began working me, slowly, seductively as he fucked me.

My pussy wasn't entirely ready for this level of sexual intensity quite so quickly after the last but I welcomed it.

The feel of his large, thick pole sliding in and out of my pussy was admittidly one of the best feelings that I had felt while in this line of business.

The weight of his body adding to the pleasure of the sex. His fast heavy breathing leaving his mouth as we shared heated sexy kisses added well to the atmosphere.

I allowed my fingers to explore his body, his sides, his back... his ass. His ass in particular felt deliciously warm from the afternoon sun that beat down on it as it thrust in and out of me. My legs either side of his waist tried to stretch them selves further apart as I welcomed him to go deeper inside me if it was possible.

I couldn't hold on any more as I climaxed once again. "Shit thats good...keep going." I begged as I grabbed his ass. Pulling it further in to me.

Logan slowed when he knew I couldn't take any more.

Nose to nose we looked at each other. I loved the way he smelt and the way he felt. I wanted this boy to be mine. Even if it meant pissing off the boss.

"Come this way!" I said in a whisper as I got up and pulled him by the hand back to the bench.

This was totally unscripted, I knew that Karina was going to kill me but it honestly felt like the right thing to do. I noticed Steve look at me oddly but he kept filming.

Logan sat his naked ass down on the bench and I knelt down in between his legs. He hadn't cum yet. the style of the shoot he wasn't meant to, it was basically a romantic porno for women. The less graphic the better according to Karina but girls like cum too, I wanted to see it, to taste it.

Logan was going along with my random little plan, I think he was pretty over excited from all the intimate action he had been delivering.

I came face to face with his shiny beautiful dick as it stretched out in front of me. It was glorious, truly a magnificent sight. I licked the tip, enjoying the taste of his pre cum. It tasted erotic... like sex. I loved the smell and taste of sex. It was the best ever. If someone ever invented orgasm flavoured food then I would live off of it daily.

I placed all of his immaculate stiffness in my mouth and bobbed my head up and down on him, coating his length in my saliva. Making him juiced up and ready to blow. The tension in his cock gave me the impression that I wouldnt have to wait long but I cherished every second that he remained in my mouth, the feel of my lips surrounding the hardness was fabulous, my pussy still throbbed away from the orgasm he had given me. I was in two minds then if I should carry on this blow job or do a little something else.

My vagina ruled over my brain in that split second as I let go of my latch I had on him with my mouth and stood up straight, I closed his legs together then sat on his lap. He entered me instantly I kissed him and grabbed hold of the back of the bench as I bounced hard and fast on his dick. Logan was moaning and groaning as he watched the beautiful sight of my tits bouncing up and down in front of him.

"I'm cumming... fuck...I'm cumming." Logan almost yelled. I felt the hot spray of his ejaculation hit my insides, I slowed my pace but made sure I had got every drop of goodness from him.

I kissed him slowly for good measure as the camera panned out. "Cut!" I heard steeve say.

I wrapped a towel around my naked body but Logan just pulled his pants back on along with his tshirt. I was looking forward to a nice shower in Karinas expensive wet room.

I picked up my purse and my clothes then stood up straight, I turned around and saw a very pissed off looking Karina right in front of me.

"oh, Hi, I didn't know you were back down here?" I said to her.

The friendly reply that I got to this was a hard slap around my face.

"What the actual fuck do you think you were playing at, I saw you through the fucking window. What you have just done has cost me an entire afternoons shoot. What a waste of fucking money!" She raged on.

I looked at Logan who was looking shame faced and guilty that he had taken part in any of the improv acting I had come up with.

"Well just cut the tape where you need it to cut." I said with my hand on my hip. "I honestly think that you are more pissed off that logan enjoyed himself with someone other than you.

"Your fired... your fucking fired!" She bellowed out at me.

"What?" I said shocked. Even Logan looked as if Karina had taken this a lot further than it honestly needed to go.

"You dont direct the fucking movies, I do, and you especially don't chat fucking back to me!" Get ya shit and get out of my fucking house." She sceamed.

"Karina maybe you just need to calm down." Logan said in my defence.

She eyed him like he was the devil." Do you want to be out of a job too." She scorned at him.

Logan remained silent.

I huffed. What a fuck up. I glared at Karina. She had never liked me. I was prettier and gonna end up far more succesful than her and her sleazeball movie making scam she had going on.

I walked up to Logan as i reached in to my purse. "This is my number...call me." I said.

Logan didnt take it but I tucked it in his pants pocket.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" karina yelled, giving me a shove. Logan took her wrist to stop a fight from breaking out but I walked away the better person, leaving the trash behind...

* * *

Author note. Sorry to see I lost a few followers from the dustin/carlos chapter. Lol.

Hope you like this chapter Clarice, I'm hoping to use you again but unfortunately you will be a bit of a baddy.

Will update soon with something a bit different... some kendy action and one lucky name that has already been given will be selected at random!

Thanks for reading.

Nat x


	23. Chapter 23

Two days later

**Katies story...**

I lay on the bed with a smile on my face. There was no way this fucker was going to break me. I knew that once I came then all hell would break loose. I hated vibrators when you had to get a good forty minutes of use out of them. Once you came a first time the rest was just a bizarre pleasurable pain, but this guy... he didn't seem to have a clue about the rules, he was just sticking it on my clit until I was likely to burst open with orgasms... maybe he wanted an orgasm rainbow splattered all over him.

I had never come across a co-star that was so adamant on screwing the scene up so quickly. My clit needed a break from all the buzz action but I had no way of communicating that to him.

I looked at Kendall again. His eyes were gorgeous... his tiny hips were gorgeous. Even the tiny little erect nipples that lay on his chest were gorgeous.

He wouldn't look at me though. He denied me the chance to get across that if he wanted this shoot to last longer than five minutes then he would have to lay off the buzzing action of the big dildo that he wouldn't put down. He was acting like a moron with a new toy. Surely he had used one of these things before.

It was huge, probably ten or twelve inches... and thats not to mention the thickness of the god damn thing. But I longed for the moment it got forced inside me and not just held constantly on my clit. It was too intense. I battled my way through stopping myself from climaxing.

I had only met this guy half our ago. Karina said he was new to the game but that he was a natural. A natural what?! Sadist?

I tried to think of something else... something not sexy, but it was too hard, this guy was everything I went for... dirty blond, scruffy exterior, ridiculously skinny and dimples... holy fuck, those dimples.

I did the only thing I could do in a situation like this and thats get vocal in a sexy way.

"Oh baby..." I groaned. "...fuck me with it, I want it in my pussy!" I begged.

Kendall looked up at me then I saw in his eyes that he was nervous. He had done the maths in his head that the girth on the dildo was a lot bigger that what my tight little hole looked.

"Fuck. Me. With. It" I rasped out sexily.

Finally he took it off my clit and gave me some sexual respite. I was going to get this jack ass back. He was going to wish he had never been born. I felt the big dildo be placed at the entrance of my pussy but this Kendall guy was a fucking fag, did he honestly think it was gonna hurt.

I felt his finger go in instead. I grabbed his hair as I enjoyed his touch, but that didn't last long enough.

Kendall then had the bright spark idea to keep the finger inside me then put the dildos magical buzzing power back on my clit. With the two amazing sensations combined it took me 5 seconds before I was putty in his hands and I came. I pulled on his hair roughly, hoping it would hurt.

"You like that huh?" Kendall said seductively to me as he watched me writh about in pleasure, I stuck my finger in my mouth for the benefit of the camera and nodded enthusiastically.

Without no warning I then had the dildo shoved right inside me. Kendall took me off guard as I moaned out heavily. It seemed he had his confidence with his new toy now. I looked at his dick as he sat crouched in between my legs and fucked me with the big rubber cock.

He was only semi hard. That just won't do.

I reached my hand out, making grasping movements to show him that I wanted to play with him while he played with me.

He obliged and scooted round so I could indulge on his sexy dick that was just flopping about.

I gripped it hard in my hand and wanked away at him ferociously. His foreskin pulling back and forth as I went.

Kendalls face was a picture but the harder I tugged on him the further he rammed the vibrating cock in to me. I knew I was in danger of cumming again as I felt kendalls beautiful dick swell in my hand. We were going to cum at the same time and the thought of that just turned me on.

It was him that began groaning first though. Kendalls eyes closed and his mouth opened just ever so slightly as I felt the hot liquid spurt out from him. I then followed as the dildo did its job and I came for the second time in about 4 minutes.

Kendalls cum had hit me on my stomach, it was dripping down and making little pools of love on me.

The dildo came out of my body with a struggle as my tensed up muscles from my orgasm tried to cling on to it, but I felt the bastard thing be placed on my clit again...

**Kendalls story:**

I watched as this beautiful woman tugged like a crazy girl on my cock. Why had she gone in for the kill so quickly?

She was nice, Her name was katie but she scared the hell out of me because she appeared to be a complete fucking loony bin.

She didn't shut up, I walked in the house earlier and she made a bee line for me, I think I knew all there was to know about this girl. Some of the shit that had come out of her mouth... jesus! She was insane.

I just wanted to get the filming done and get home. God I was exhausted now... good thing about insane girls is that they give good wanks, although what Katie just did was like extreme wanking. My poor bellend was gonna be sore in the morning.

I held the dildo to her again. Her body was amazing. She was hotter than SJ... but atleast SJ didn't belong in an insane asylu- "oh fuck!" I moaned out as she grabbed my dick again.

I watched in a sickened delight as this crack pot girls hand was just a blur as she worked away on me.

It was too much. I wasn't cut out for multiple cum sessions. But fuck she had a good hand on her. The harder she wanked me, the firmer I pressed the dildo to her.

I tried to not look at the camera, I tried my best to ignore it. It was something I would never get used to.

"I'm cumming... holy shit... ugh.." I found myself saying as for the second time in so many minutes I saw my jizz hit the beautiful girls body. This time it was her tits... holy fuck look at those tits.

Katies hand on me didn't stop though, my cock was in agony. It was so sensitive... but jesus those knockers on her... look at them so shiny with my cum... of fuck "I'm cumming...mmm god." I mumbled as yet another load hit her, I noticed that a little trickled down her side. She was covered in it.

Katie stopped her wanking but squeezed my dick tightly in her palm. Her back arched up and she called out in the moment of another orgasm... at least she wasn't talking.

**Katies story...**

My pussy positively throbbed as he forced another one out of my clit. This guy was satan. What was the matter with him?!

I was giving as good as I got though. I couldn't figure out why he was being such a jack ass to me. He seemed friendly enough earlier. I got so nervous but I chatted away. He would do better with Sienna and her rubber outfit of pain.

I was bringing out the big guns now, I was completly covered in this guys cum... it was about time he got covered in it too.

"Baby let me suck on you." I asked sweetly as I encouraged him to bring his middle region up to my face. I had hoped for my little clit to get a break but he ended up in a 69er position on top of me. He had however turned the vibrator off. I glanced down at it as it lay next to him, where his head lay in between my legs. I gave it a kick and the intrument of torture fell to the floor.

Next on my to do list while I looked up was to make this idiot cum again. His cock looked a bit sorry for it self as it hung down towards my face. I played with it gently at first as I navigated my way around.

His hairy little bush of pubes was adorable. I could honestly just rub my face in it, but it was his balls I was after. They were perfect! Perfect for popping in my mouth and sucking on.

I began with a lick, licking his sack to let him know what was to come, I felt his dick twitch as I still played with it in my hand.

I relaxed as my tongue swirled around his balls and I felt the softness of his tongue lick at my pussy.

Kendall was enjoying this, he was moaning and groaning as he had a mouthful of minge.

I licked all around Kendalls sack, I lubed up his balls with my tongue, feeling the roughness of his pubic hair as it glided over his sensitive skin. The musty smell of his cum drenched, slightly sweaty middle area was a turn on for me.

"Oh... mmmm thats it." I mumbled out as I felt his finger go inside my pussy as his tongue enjoyed my clit.

I then began my hand action on his dick once more, my tongue still licked and lapped at his balls, I made sure no senstive area was going missed, I toyed with the thought of sticking a finger up his ass but decided to leave it out seeing as this was such a fuck up already. He would probably try and shove that dildo up mine if I wasn't careful.

As I built my rhythm up, I noticed Kendall beginning to buck his hips as he got stiffer and stiffer in my hand. My licking activity increased as well as my wanking one. I smiled to my self as my neck began to ache that I wasn't gonna cum. I was beating him at his own dumb ass game now.

I felt Kendalls tongue be inserted in to my pussy as a muffled groan of pleasure left his lips and I felt the familiar splash of cum hit my chest.

He collapsed on me. I was cheering on the inside that he had not broken me. I had broken him!

Kendall turned around and came up to the pillow end of the bed with me. We kissed for several minutes. He still fingered me as he kissed me, but I could handle that, even the softness of his sexy lips wasn't enough to make me go over the edge. I was spent, there was nothing left to come out of me... or so I thought.

I saw Kendall still had a rock hard dick despite what I had inflicted on him. He didn't give me much of a chance to admire it this time though as he grabbed me rather roughly and forced me over the edge of the bed. Kendall then took me from behind and fucked me doggy style.

"Ugh... fuck.. yeah.." I screamed out as Kendall slammed his cock in to me over and over again. He was being so rough... so manly. It was turning me on. I didn't think he could posses this cave man like ability as he fucked me in to next week. His dick still as firm as when we started this porno.

I clenched on to the sheets of the bed. His technique was wild. He ploughed in to me time and time again. I didn't stand a chance.

My vocal chords let the last sound of pleasure slip from my mouth.

I heard Kendall grunting and puffing away as he forced his cock in to me still. The sweat from our bodies was making things so slippery and wet. He just kept going.

I was almost saddened when he did pull his cock out of my pussy, he hadn't cum, but a firm hand pinned my shoulder down so I remained bent over the bed. I turned my head to the side and saw kendall jacking himself off, just as I enjoyed the sight I saw his spunk shoot out all over my back and my ass.

I let out a sigh of relief when I heard the words "cut."

Kendall flopped down on the bed next to me as we both caught our breath, his head turned to look at me as I remained in my bent position but practically dead from exhaustion.

"Im gonna sleep for a week." Kendall chuckled.

I smiled at him. What a jack ass!

* * *

**Kendalls story...**

I got home from Karinas at around 7 and walked in the door to my home. The first thing to grab my attention was logan sat at the kitchen table. He was on his laptop looking at dodgy bondage films on the internet.

"Dude you could at least go in your room to watch that shit... or turn the volume down?" I said in a sarcastic voice.

Logan didn't look away from the screen, he actually had a pad of paper and a pencil next to him for writing down notes.

"What are you up to?" I asked him with a friendly punch to the shoulder.

Logan looked up. "Research... I need some weird ideas. Karina wants me to do some... things to her." He said as he went back to looking at the poor girl that had her head in stocks.

"Okay then... I'm glad we are staying normal." I said with a chuckle as I headed to the stairs.

"Oh you have a surprise upstairs!" Logan said as I reached for the bannister.

Dread filled my every bone.

"Fuck... please don't tell me SJ is here!"

Logan shrugged. "Okay... SJ is definitely not upstairs waiting for you." He replied with a grin as he continued to write pointers down on his pad.

"Seriously!" I said rolling my eyes knowing that if I turned her down again then she was going to get very suspect about where I went everyday. She shouldn't even be here, she was due tomorrow night but she had threatened she might come down early... and here she was.

I sighed then walked back into the kitchen and opened up the door to the medicine cupboard. With a huff I took one of the little blue pills that Karina had given me.

"Didn't you take one of those before you went out to Karinas?" Logan asked as the woman on his laptop got whipped.

I shrugged. "I wanted to try them out... now I'm gonna need it." I replied popping the pill in to my mouth, securing me a nice big stiffy to please my girlfriend with.

Logan laughed as I made my way up the stairs to see SJ...

* * *

**Logans story.**

I honestly had no clue how I was going to do all this shit that Karina wanted me to do to her. The amount of sordid shit I had found on the internet was pretty hard core, but nothing really summed up what she had asked from me. I was just going to have to make it up.

I stretched my arms out, I had been sat at this table for ages, hours even! I had seen handcuffs, whipping, nipple clamps, clit clamps, spanking, legs tied up, tits tied up... I just had no clue what she actually wanted from me. She wasn't even talking to me since the fuck up with Clarice.

Karina was fuming about the tape from the other day. She made me sit there and watch it with her. I thought her head might explode when she heard me use Clarice's real name. She deleted it after, said none of it could be used and I was lucky I hadn't also lost my job.

I felt so guilty because I knew she was trying to keep her head above water with all the debt she had.

I made the mistake of calling Clarice to say sorry to her about whst happened. It wasn't just her fault. Since she got my number though she had been my friendly stalker. She kept asking me out.

Maybe it was a better idea to go out with a normal girl, maybe I was kidding myself that Karina would ever want to date me.

A large exhale of air left me as I closed my laptop, I rubbed my temples. Karina wanted me to do this... fake rape shit with her tomorrow night. I was to travel up with James and wait for him to do his shoot then once night fall came and James had gone home with the car I was gonna have to some how pull off all this shit that she wanted from me.

I picked my phone up and looked at my contacts. I pressed dial on Karinas number.

It answered after two rings.

"Logan, fuck off. Stop calling me!" Came the acid tongued response from Karinas mouth. The line went dead.

I was gutted. If only she realised that I could treat her so good... like a princess.

Who the fuck was I kidding though. I didn't know a thing about her really. Carlos had a look of delight on his face when he told me yesterday that she used to be married. All this porno life was fucked.

I scrolled down to Clarice's contact in my phone. Maybe a date with her was a better choice. A normal choice. She was hot, she was funny... she wasn't Karina but she was my type at least. And she no longer worked in porn... that was always a bonus.

I was just about to hit dial when Kendall emerged down the stairs in his boxers, his face looked panicked.

"Logan... you have to fucking help me, I've been waiting for ages for SJ to fall to sleep but it wont go away!." He said.

I looked at him puzzled and Kendall looked down to his underwear.

I then let out a little laugh as I saw the problem and placed my phone back on the table. "Jesus man... careful you will have my eye out with that."

"It's not fucking funny... it hurts. What do I do?" Kendall said as he now tried to cover up the raging boner that was giving him problems.

I laughed. "Buddy I'm sorry, you know I'm always there for you if you have girl problems... or family problems, but boner problems is where I draw the line. I'm going to bed." I said as I got up from my seat at the table.

I left kendall as he rifled through the information leaflet that came with his viagra. Some parts of porn were still fun... as long as they happened to other people.

* * *

Author note

Thanks katie for the use of your name, next up i have my lovely friend jodie and she will be with the gorgeous mr maslow because i know no other btr boy will do for her!

Thanks for reading and for my one lovely reader who left a review for the last chapter. Its appriciated.

Thanks, nat x


	24. Chapter 24

**James story...**

"So you have your big night planned for Karina tonight then?" I said to Logan who sat beside me in the car as we pulled up outside the mansion.

I was ready for my day at the 'office!' And it looked like Logan was too as he came with a black ruck sack full of things to abuse Karina with.

"Yeah... Yeah its all planned out. Karina still won't talk to me though." He replied. "I went out with Clarice for lunch today... she is kinda cool." He added.

"Thats good... I know we don't always get on but you have been a moody shit since you began obsessing over Karina." I said honestly.

Logan raised his eyebrows. "I don't obsess over her... she is just... geez I don't even know! But it's never gonna happen. Porn sex is the best it will ever get. I'm better off in a normal relationship huh? Clarice seems to think the sun shines out my ass so that's good." He added with a smile.

I smiled and got out the car and walked up with Logan to the front door. He knocked.

Karina's pretty face poked it's way in the gap in the door.

"Oh it's you." She said as she opened up and allowed us to walk in.

Logan smiled sweetly at her, Trying to crawl his way back in to her good books.

I chuckled. "How come you always open the door like that?" I asked.

"Like what?" She said accusingly.

"Like you're expecting some kind of... mafia attack"

Karina glared at me as she always did. I bet she wanted to fuck me as bad as Logan wanted to fuck her."there is nothing wrong with being cautious, after all I live alone in this big house." She said quite calmly.

I nodded. "Fair play." I agreed. "So who is the lucky lady I get to screw today then?" I asked

Karina rolled her eyes. "The unfortunate girl that has to put up with you and that enourmous ego is Jodie, I presume you know her?"

"Jodie? Nope, never heard of her." I replied.

Karina laughed, a bit too much if I'm being honest. "Oh well this should be an interesting day for you James." She said with a grin as she walked away.

"What the fuck does that mean?" I asked after her.

She turned and giggled. "You will see." She replied.

"She isn't a midgit is she? I saw Logan looking at some weird midgit sex the other day." I said in a panic.

Karina looked at Logan and smiled. "James I believe they prefer to be called 'little people' these days. but no she is not challanged by height! Now if you excuse me!" She said turning back around.

With a deep breath Logan went in for the kill. "Karina can I please talk to you?" He asked

"Is it about tonight?" She replied.

"... sure, yeah." He said.

"I don't want to know what you have planned Logan, the less I know the better." She replied.

Logans shoulders slumped. I actually felt sorry for him. "Then can I just talk to you... please?" he practically begged.

Karina looked at him for several seconds. "Fine... make it quick though. James, Jodie is in room 4. You are a bit early, the shoot is being set up in the garden." She said then walked to her kitchen with Logan lagging behind her.

**Logans story...**

The door swung shut behind me as I followed Karina in to her huge kitchen. She walked over to the fridge and got a bottle of water out.

"Did you want one?" She offered.

"Yeah that would be great... thanks." I replied. She handed me the drink and pulled her ass up on to the kitchen counter where she sat down and looked at me.

"What is it you feel the need to say Logan, I hope you haven't established a fetish for fucking midgits?" She asked sarcastically but quietly. It didn't seem like her, she had lost some of her fire.

"No, just... Sorry mainly." I replied. "I'm sorry I screwed the shoot up the other day, I'm sorry I wasted your money. You know that was never my intention. I guess I would kind of like it if we could start over?" I asked.

Karina nodded. "I know you didn't mean to... in all honesty I just didn't like... well lets just say I didn't like Clarice. She abused her position with you. It's not the first time she has pulled a stunt like that." Karina admitted.

"I guess there is no chance of her getting her job back then?" I asked.

"No way!" Karina said adamantly.

I nodded. "It's a shame, she is a really nice girl and she is really sorry." I said absent mindedly.

Karina's eyes frowned at me. "How do you know she is sorry?" She asked, taking a sip of the water bottle she held in her hand.

Fuck!

"Well I called her... to say sorry." I said trying to defend my actions.

"**You used the number she gave you!**" Karina snapped. If I didn't know better then I would of taken a stab in the dark to say she was a bit jealous.

"Yeah... just to say sorry for her losing her job. I felt bad." I replied.

"Have you met up with her?" She then asked.

My mouth hung open. "Erm..."

"**You complete dick!**" She scorned as she got off the counter top and stormed off.

I was glued to the spot for a second. "Karina! Wait... I didn't know you didn't want me to." I pleaded.

"Fuck it Logan. I'll see you later tonight!" She hissed then left the kitchen.

I sighed and slumped down in a kitchen chair.

Great now I was here for hours with no one to talk to and nothing to do.

I felt my cell vibrate in my pocket. Pulling it out I saw I had a missed call and a text from Clarice.

"Hey Logan, had a great time at lunch wit u. Was wondering if u wanted 2 catch a movie 2nite xx" it read.

I sighed again. What the fuck was I meant to do with this now, the girl I want hates me and the girl that wanted me... well she was the one thing that would kill any hopes of me getting together with Karina.

I text her back regardless, my heart wasn't really in it with Clarice. She was kinda cool though.

"Cant tonight. Another time maybe." I replied.

I put my phone down on the table and took a swig out of the water bottle Karina had given me. My cell buzzed with another text as I drank.

I picked my phone up again.

"Oh ok. u alrite yeh? u seemed a bit chirpier at lunch. I like u Logan. Was hoping we cud maybe be more than friends xx."

I looked up to the ceiling as guilt washed over me. I didn't want to string Clarice along.

I replied honestly. "Im working late tonight but yeah im fine. Im free all day tomoz if you wana hook up? I like you 2. Whats not to like."

Her reply to that made me smile. "Well im an unemployed bum lol, can i call u? I hate texts! Xx"

"Sure thing" I replied and a second later my phone rang.

"Hey Clarice... sorry if I seem a bit moody." I said as I answered the phone.

"Honestly Logan it's fine!" She replied. "I was going to say that I don't mind going out late if you did fancy going out. I hate staying in on a saturday night." She said in her calm sexy little voice.

"I actually would if I could Clarice but I'm gonna be stuck at Karina's until the early hours. Probably bunk on her sofa." I said inviting myself to stay in the mansion.

"How come she has you working late? Has she got you doing one of those back alley films?" Clarice asked.

"Pretty much yeah... how do you know about those?" I asked her.

"Logan those films arent exactly legal you know! Karina asked me to do one a few months back. But when I asked for more money she said she would do it herself."

This news didn't come as a big shock. "Yeah I know they are a bit... dodgy. But she needs the money. I want to help her out." I replied. The other end of the line stayed in a stony silence though.

"Clarice are you still there?" I asked But nothing.

"Clarice?" I tried again.

"Yeah sorry Logan... I'm here. Listen I know you like Karina so this is a bit awkward for me as I really like you but I have some advice for you if you want it. Maybe it will help win her over." Clarice said finally.

"Er... sure." I replied.

"Well the more serious you take this movie your making with her tonight the more she will take you seriously, really go to town on her, don't break your character even if she begs okay... the last guy broke three of her fingers. She appreciated the pain as much as the extra cash that the reality of the video brought her." Clarice said. She seemed to lose all emotion in her voice.

"Really? Karina told me that the last one she did she was held at gun point and forced to give a blow job on some dude... she never mentioned fingers being broken," I said scratching my head. I know Karina said to push her about a bit but I didnt want to be too rough with her.

"Logan you can take my advice or leave it, I'm just trying to help you. I've known karina for a long time and I know that she would happily take a good beating if it meant to get more money... it's up to you though, I'm sure you must know her better than I do." She said.

I stared at the bright whiteness of the refrigerator door thinking things through. "Are you sure?" I asked still not knowing if I'm even capable to do any of this shit I had thought out let alone what Clarice was telling me I should do.

"Yeah I'm sure. Look Logan I'm gonna have to go but tomorrow sounds great if you do want to meet up, in the meantime if tonight doesn't go to plan then feel free to call okay?" She said, her voice now sounding normal again.

"Yeah sure. Tomorrow is fine... thanks for the advice Clarice, I will take it on board." I replied to her. We said our good byes and I hung up my cell.

My mind was now filled with more stupid ideas than the one I had of me just securing Karina to the bed with rope and washing line and fucking her. That seemed lame now. I picked up my water from the table and went out to the garden to find a shady spot to do some last minute googling. I didn't want to fuck this up for Karina. Clarice was right, the more money I helped Karina make the more she would see me as the good guy...

**James story...**

I made my way up to room 4, I could hear music playing. I turned the handle and walked in, a huge tv screen that had mtv on it was the main thing to grab my attention, the other was a girl that had her back to me and was looking out a window at the far end of the room.

"Hi, you must be Jodie!" I said to her. She turned around and my mouth gaped open. "... Katelyn?!" I said shocked looking at the girl.

She smiled. "You were right the first time." She said walking over to me and giving me a friendly hug. "I'm Jodie... Katelyn is my sister. You must be James." She said taking in every detail of my face.

"...er ... Yeah. Hi." I said in astonishment as I looked at the girl that was the complete double of the girl I craved. "Twins?" I then asked.

Jodie smiled at me. "Yeah! Look, Katelyn said that you still try to call her and stuff so if this is weird for you then I can ask Karina if it's possible to swap one of us for the shoot." She said.

I could see the difference now. They do look very much alike but Jodie seemed... less anal, but she wasn't my Katelyn.

"It's fine... She talks about me then?" I asked fairly pleased.

"Yeah... She says things like when will that James prick stop calling me." She said with a smile but my heart sank.

"I'm joking James." She added to which my smile returned.

"It wasn't really my fault what happened... Will your sister ever forgive me? I really like her, I can't get her out of my head!" I rambled out.

"She does like you James but she is studying hard for her finals and all other distractions can wait... so hang on in there... She would be fucking crazy to turn you away forever." She said licking her lips at me.

I chuckled at her. My spirits lifted slightly. "Does she know about today? This shoot?" I asked realising that If I fucked Katelyns sister then that might not help anything.

"Yeah she knows. Business is business though James... and this is my business!" Jodie said honestly as she stood there grinning at me.

"You like porn a bit more than your sister then?" I asked remembering that Katelyn hated it! hated the men and hated the lifestyle.

"I love it! Are you kidding? What is there not to like James! Hot men, hot sex. Great money."

I smiled that she viewed her job the same way as what I did. It was the coolest job in the world. I relaxed. Today was going to be good. I was going to fuck Katelyns twin, and everyone was fine with that.

"Those are my thoughts exactly!" I replied.

"Brilliant! Here come and look at this!" She said dragging me over to the window by my hand. "I can't believe Karina is finally letting me at this thing..." She said pointing down in to the garden.

My eyes widened with excitement "Holy fuck! Is that what we are being filmed in today?" I asked.

Jodie nodded. "In...on." She added. "She is beautiful isn't she!?"

I looked down to the car, it really was beautiful, a 1979 Pontiac Trans Am. "Jesus I think I'm getting a boner over a car." I said as a joke.

Jodie looked at me and smiled, she had the look about her that she wanted to rip my clothes off with her teeth and fuck me til the break of dawn. "It makes me wet!" She said with a cute giggle that sounded like her sisters. Today was going to be a mind fuck. But I intended to enjoy every second. Jodie was great!

"So has Karina rented that out?" I asked.

"No it's hers. She gets the cameramen to wheel it out of the garage from time to time for us to use." Jodie explained.

This surprised me. "Why doesn't she sell it... I mean I heard Karina was having money problems... how does she own a car like that and not think to sell it... a Pontiac like that must be worth at least 70 grand." I said honestly as I looked at the beautiful black firebird as the camera dude waxed and buffed it to perfection.

Jodie looked at me and smiled. "Karina wouldn't sell it, she loves that car."

"How did Karina get all this?... the car, the house? The pornos sell well, I mean how did she get in to so much debt. I saw how much money she owes." I revealed.

Jodie turned and sat down on the large window sill. "Karina is a funny one, she literally crawled her way to where she is now from the gutter. 4 years ago she was a twenty year old prostitute that lived in a half way house trying to make ends meat..." Jodie began.

"4 years ago? So she is only 24?" I confirmed to which Jodie nodded.

"Yeah, it was really sad actually, she had no family, no stability and her outlook for life looked pretty bleak but that all changed when she met Dustin" Jodie said with a grin on her face.

"The gay guy she married." I asked relaying the information that Carlos had given me.

"Yeah." She said.

"So what? This Dustin guy just gave all this to her... like a scene from pretty woman?" I asked.

Jodie laughed at me. "No! Don't be fucking stupid. Dustin is a con man! Have you ever played Karina at cards... poker? black Jack?" Jodie asked as she blatantly looked at my cock bulge in my trousers.

"No." I replied.

"Good! You don't want to either. She will win and leave you with nothing!" She said.

My brain began ticking over. "So that's how she bought the mansion... and that car. She wins at cards?" I asked as I pieced the puzzle together.

"No, although I bet Karina wishes it was that easy. She met Dustin years ago when she was on the game, he used to pay for her services on a regular basis and they got really friendly. In the end Dustin let her in on a little secret that he promised would help turn Karina's life around..." Jodie began to explain. I sat down on the window sill next to her and listened to the story.

"Dustin taught Karina how to count cards. He had done it himself for years but he eventually got banned from every major casino in all our neighbouring states. He taught her to do it and took her to Vegas to show off some skills, of course Dustin wasn't allowed ten foot in front of any casino so he stayed behind in the hotels but Karina excelled and made thousands for them. Eventually though she got noticed by security and was banned. She had the bright idea of marrying Dustin for the change in her name, hoping that it would help stop her getting recognised in the major casinos. They got hitched but it didn't help, Karina ended up having all her details put on an investigators database that cracked down on card counters. They returned to California unable to play cards any more." Jodie said looking up to the tv screen as she nodded her head along to the music that was playing on mtv.

"So how did she get the house?" I asked intrigued.

"...well her and Dustin remained good friends, they still had a fair bit of money between them so Karina decided to go down the route of underground gambling. It's a dangerous world with very rich, powerful people. Needless to say Karina was out of her depth. She asked Dustin to borrow the money that he still had and put it all on this one card game she had lined up with this guy, Blake Garrison. Blake was the drug lord of LA. He really wasn't someone you should mess with, but Karina being Karina put all her and Dustin's money in to this one game. She said it got really out of hand and this Blake dude, well he put every penny of his drug business in to it... he lost though and Karina won. She gave most of that money to Dustin. If it wasn't for him then then she would still be selling her self on the streets." Jodie concluded.

My mind was reeling. " so she bought all this with the money she had?" I said looking around the room.

Jodie nodded. "No, Blake was pissed that he lost and asked her for a rematch, all or nothing he told her. This mansion and the car was all he had left so he gambled it away."

"Fuck... and Karina won." I said in a whisper.

"Yep. She won, and Blake handed the keys over as he promised but he later found out that Karina was a card counter and has caused her nothing but trouble ever since." Jodie said with a yawn.

"So thats why she always answers the door like she is expecting a gun to her head... because she kind of is?" I said.

With a nod jodie stood up and stretched her legs. "Yeah she never leaves the house, but not just because of Blake but for the bounty hunters that are after her ass for payment. The mortgage on the mansion wasn't paid off and since she took over from owning it she struggles to be able to keep up with the repayments... even with the porn business."

"She never ever leaves the house?" I asked.

"Nope never." Jodie confirmed.

I felt sorry for Karina that she had started off with nothing then gained all this but it was pretty much under house arrest that she enjoyed it. I wonder if Logan knew all this?

"Thats fucking insane." I declared.

"It it, she trust no one apart from Dustin and my sister. Katelyn knows the rules of the house, the rules of the shoots, and the rules of the door." Jodie said as she waved down to one of the camera men who had signalled to her that the car was ready. "It's time to start." She said with a broad smile.

"Does Karina trust Logan?" I asked as we walked towards the door to go down in to the garden.

"Yeah she must do if she is is letting him... 'work late'." She replied also knowing about the weird scenario Karina had asked Logan to get involvd in.

As I followed Jodie down the stairs I felt a bit nervous for Logan. I'm glad it was him and not me...

* * *

Author note: thanks to Jodie for the use of her name! well there we have a little insight in to why karina is a little bit odd. Should logan take clarice's advice... no i dont think he should, but that would make for a boring chapter later on.

Next chapter will see jodie n james get it on over the hood of the trans am.

Huuuge thanks to everyone that left a review for the last chapter. I love them all, reading porn on the bus did make me laugh, lol

Defo back on track with this story so thanks to every one who is reading. will update soon! love, nat x.

P.s. katelyn you will be coming back! just to answer your query. Along with Karina your character actually scored a pretty decent role in this fic despite the fact your not in it much at the moment.


End file.
